Cassie is not a girls name
by Assbutt in a trenchcoat
Summary: Deans life changed completely when his father died. Together with his brother Sam he moved to Bobby an old friend of the Family. They decided to stay at the dorm of their new school, not knowing that their lives would change again when they meet their new roommates, the Novak brothers. And when Dean thinks that Castiel, his roommates brother is a girl, Gabriel couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Little info in the beginning:**

 **In the show Dean is four years older than Sam, but in my story they're just gonna be two years apart so that Dean is 18 years old and Sam 16.**

 **Story ships: Destiel and Sabriel**

 **The first chapter is a little dry but it's gonna get funnier later.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The 1st of June 2016 was the day that changed Dean Winchesters life forever. His father John died.  
Dean would've wanted to say that his father had fought till the last second but he didn't. He had stumbled along the verge of death for years and hadn't done anything about it, the only thing he did in the last few years was drinking and using his older son as punching bag for his depressions. Dean would've wanted to think of his father as a good man, but it would be a lie. Dean wanted to be sad, but he wasn't. He had gone numb inside when it was about his father, just like his father had gone numb when it was about his children. Dean barely remembered him being sober and he didn't knew when he had said anything nice to him for the last time. It was probably before his mum died, when John was not a mentally broken alcoholic that abused his son.  
Sam wasn't sad either. He had seen his brother suffer for years, trying to keep him from harm and raising him as normal as possible. Somehow he was a little relieved that it was over, but he would never admit that.  
So there they were, sitting in the 67' chevy Impala of their father, driving across the country to their new home.

Bobby Singer, an old friend of their father, had always been more of a father for Dean than John, so when they arrived at Bobbys house Dean couldn't help but smile a little. He saw Bobby approaching the car, with arms wide open and a welcoming smile on his face. Dean got out of the car and soon was pulled into a hug from Bobby.

"So good to see ya boy, even if the situation is a little ... well, shitty.", Bobby said as he took a step back and eyed up Dean. The last time he had seen him, Dean had been 13, maybe 14. That was about four years ago and the elder Winchester had grown quite a bit. He seemed a little more muscular and a little taller than the last time (not to talk about the new haircut that suited him as twice as good as the old one). Dean had never really looked like a kid, but Bobby realised just then how much he looked like a man by now. When Bobby spotted Sam he gasped a little. Dean had grown a quite a lotbut that was nothing compared with Sam _._ Four years ago Sam had been smaller than Bobby and now he already overlapped Dean, who was taller than Bobby, a few inches.

"Hey Bobby.", the younger boy said as he walked over to his brother and Bobby. The old man smiled broadly and hugged Sam too.

"Come on boys, let's go inside.", Bobby said while nodding towards his house. Dean gave him a slight smile smile, but walked around the car first to get out their bags.

"Sammy!", he yelled. The named person turned around just in time to catch his duffel bag. Dean grinned at him teasingly and threw his own bag over his shoulder. He shut the trunk closed and walked over to Sam again. The younger Winchester beamed at his brother, he hadn't seen Dean smile in a long time now.

* * *

Bobby had given them a small tour through the house, showed them their rooms and introduced them to Ellen - his wife - and her daughter Jo. Ellen was totally like the mother they never had. She seemed to care about them from the start, the first thing she did when Bobby led the two boys into the kitchen was to make them something to eat because - how she put it - 'you two look skinnier than Jo's best friend Haley and that girl is literally just bones!'. She smiled at them nonstop ans when she asked how they were after everything she didn't ask further when Dean and Sam didn't answer.  
Jo on the other hand was a little more ... uhm well let's say loud. She was really happy to have them there, babbling excitedly without breathing for like an eternity. Dean decided that he liked her, he liked everything at Bobbys and he wasn't even there for an hour.

"So let's talk about the plans so far.", Bobby said when the two boys were eating Ellens chilli - probably the best thing Dean had ever eaten. He sat down on the table across of Sam and Dean, next two Ellen who was still beaming at the bothers. "We decided that we'll send you to the same highschool Jo is going to. She uses the offered dorms because it's quite a long way for us to get there - this house is kind of in the 'outback'. She stays here on the weekends so that she can spend a little time with us. We want to let you decide if you want to live here or in the dorm. It's your choice okay?"

Dean smiled at Bobby. He had never had a choice in his life, he always had to do what was necessary. He smiled at his brother who was grinning at Bobby. Dean had never seen Sam smile as that broadly. Sure Sam had smiled often and sure he had been happy back then -sometimes- but he seemed to be a little more... free?

"Bobby we can't thank you enough for beeing so kind to us..."

"You don't have to Sammy. I would have done everything for John but he turned into such a ... okay what I mean is, John was my best friend and it nearly killed me how he treated you. I love you as if you were my own children and it's my pleasure to be your adoptive father."

Ellen took their bowls and got up to clean them again.

"How about you two arrange your rooms and then we do the application forms?", she asked as she turned around and leaned against the working space. Dean and Sam nodded in unision. "Jo? Your room has seen better days too, what about doing me a little favour and tidy it up a bit?"

Jo groaned. "Really mom? It's sunday afternoon!"

"I know. So what?", Ellen grinned teasingly.

"Moooom!", Jo whined, knitting her eyebrows together. Dean tried to hold back his laughter while Sam just giggled uncontrolably.

"C'mon Johanna."

Jo huffed and tromped upstairs, cursing Ellen under her breath.

"You know that I have ears and can hear you missy?!"

Now both, Sam and Dean fell into a heartly laughter. Bobby and Ellen exchanged a satisfied look. Bobby had talked to her about the brothers Situation before and to see that the two of them were happy made Ellen feel a little proud.

* * *

Dean looked around in his room. _His room._ He smiled. He had always shared a room with Sammy, so he was proud to have something on his own. Besides that, he had done a pretty good job with arranging his things, there was just one thing left. He took out his old leather wallet. There was this picture he always carried with him, a picture of his mom who smiled and hugged him. Wherever this picture was, was home. He took it out of the wallet and placed it on the wooden drawer next to the lamp. Dean smiled at the picture and sat down on the bed.

So this was his new life. For the first time since his mother died he felt something like hope. Back then he always knew what would come. He knew that his father would drink until he wasn't able to stand anymore just to beat the shit out of his son because he had no better idea of what to do with his emotions. In school he had been teased about his bruises and scars sometimes and didn't have many friends, just Benny, Lisa and Sam. Today had been the best day in years and he was confident that many of those days would follow soon.

"Knock knock!"

Dean said up to see Ellen leaning against his door Frame with a broad smile on her face.

"Have you decided yet?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah talked to Sammy earlier, we decided to sleep in the dorm when we have School like Jo. We thought that it would cause you less trouble.", the Winchester boy explained.

Ellen beamed at him. "You would never cause us trouble."

Dean replied with a shy smile and got up.

"Okay then let's do the paperwork. We'll bring you and Jo to the campus after dinner so we need to get it done."

* * *

The paperwork was not a big deal. They needed just a few dates, names and numbers. It was all done and they were on the backseat of Bobbys car on the way to the campus. Jo was probably almost as excited as Dean was because she was babbling all the time they were driving, telling who they'd be friends with, who they should stay away from and wich teachers they would love or hate. Sam smiled at her and listened closely to everything she said while Dean looked like his head was about to explode. Bobby looked at them in the rearview mirror and smiled lightly, they looked like silblings.  
And then they arrived. Deans jaw dropped when he saw the huge white buildings in front of them. The highest of the three buildings was decoratet with greek columns that hid the main entrance a little. The walls were a little scrolled where a writing in golden letters graced the building. It said: _Shurley-Novak Highschool._ The two other buildings were a little more inconspicuous. The whole school looked a little ghosty in the dim light of sunset. Dean already loved it.

* * *

"Come in", the voice of the principal came from inside.

Dean opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Sam who held their entry form in his hand. Dean looked at the man behind the desk that nearly took in the whole room, he had messy brown hair that already carried a few white strands in it. The man looked up from the paperwork he had been doing and quickly pushed his thick black glasses into his hair, a huge smile growing on his face.

"You must be the Winchesters, am I right?"

Dean nodded, the principal seemed pretty nice.

"Great! Bobby Singer informed me that you two would join our school. Do you've got the papers?"

That was the point were Sam joined in.

"Yes, here.", he handed the principal their papers. With a smile principal Shurley took them and put his glasses to the right place again. After he read through them he beamed at the brothers politely.

"Okay that sounds good. You wrote that you are interested in dorm rooms, like Jo?"

Dean and Sam nodded in unision.

"Okay then... ", the principal opened up his Laptop. It took a while but then Shurley looked up again. "... uhm room 122 for Sam ... and 328 for Dean."

Dean looked at his brother who looked like it was christmas.

"Here are your schedules and your plans so that you don't get lost.", the principal continued, handing them over several papers. "Any questions?"

Sam shook his head and Dean did the same.

"Okay then I'm glad to welcome you at our school. If anything bothers you, feel free to inform me."

"Thank you Mr. Shurley.", Dean said and got up again.

"Please, just Chuck."

With a smile Dean and Sam said their goodbeys before stepping out of the door where Jo was waiting for them, ready to lead them to their rooms.

* * *

Dean was Standing in front of the room with the number 328. Nervously he stared at the papers he held in his hands ever since he had left Chucks office.

He took a deep breath as he finally found the courage to knock on the door. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then he heard the Sound of bare feet approaching the door. With a clicking noise the doorknob turned and the door opened. In front of Dean stood a guy with curly blonde hair. He was taller then Dean and - to Deans dislike - had no shirt on. Dean took a step back. What the hell was this?!

"Uh I-... This is my room ar you- ", Dean stuttered.

"Gabe, your new roommate!", the boy shouted as he turned around to grab his shirt and a jacket. He nodded at Dean who was slightly confused and quickly walked past him. Dean swallowed hard and walked inside.

It was a small room a bed on each side of the room. On the left side stood a short man with gold-blonde hair that was almost brushing his shoulders. Much to Deans relief he wore a Shirt.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean nodded still a little startled. The Young man in front of him laughed heartly - wich made the sucker in the Corner of his mouth jump- and held out a hand for Dean.

"Gabriel Novak, nice to meet ya!"

"Novak like in: Shurley-Novak highschool?"

"Yeah Long Story, short point: my parents founded this school, but we're not gonna talk about that."

Dean slightly smiled. He started to like that guy. "Who was that?"

"Oh you mean...?", Gabriel asked and nodded towards the door.

Dean nodded and Gabriel shrugged in response. "Don't remember his Name."

Deans still startled look made Gabriel laugh again, his Whiskey coloured eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Don't worry Dean'O, you're not my type. But you should beware of Cassie!", Gabriel grinned and fell onto his bed.

"Cassie?", Dean asked starting to relax a little.

"Oh yeah right uhm ... one of my silblings. And again: beware you're totally Cassies type..."

Dean laughed while shoving the duffel bag under his bed. "Excited to meet her soon."

Gabriel sat up and took the sucker out of his mouth. Hm... so Dean thought that his brother Castiel - Cassie as Gabriel called him - was a girl. There were two Options now: tell the truth or have a little fun.

With a mischievous grin Gabriel leaned back again. "Yeah I think you'd like he- uhm Cassie. You two have one or two classes together I think. Such a smart kid, Cassie didn't skip a class once, no. Twice."

Dean made himself comfortable on his bed. "Wow well now I'm curious. Can't wait to meet her."

Gabriel chuckled. Yeah this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found out a lot about his new roommate Gabriel. He was 18 years old too, but still three months older than Dean. Dean thought that their similar age was just accidental, but Gabriel informed him that his father prefered to put kids in similar ages into a room, so Dean started to wonder if Sam maybe was put into a room with one of Gabriels silblings. He had told Dean a lot about his family - and god it's one hell of a family. Gabriel was the third child (out of six!), he had two older brothers. The older one of them was Michael- 21 by now - and then there was Lucifer who was just one year younger. Taking the three oldest children aside there were still three more to go. There was Anna, who was one year younger than Gabriel and then there were the twins. Cassie and Samandriel - or Alfie, god knows were this nickname came from. They were in Sammys age so since Cassie was a girl (at least Dean thought that he was), Dean assumed that Sam could maybe be Alfies new roommate.

Gabriel was a nice guy. Dean couldn't think of anything else than what Sam would say if he was there because Gabriel was totally Sammys type. Dean had no problem with his baby brother dating boys _and_ girls. It was no big deal to Dean because he always wanted his brother to be himself and be free, but he always had to watch out for John and Dean tried to help were he could. Now that this was not necessary anymore Dean decided to try and set Sam and Gabriel up. Just for fun.

"Gabe?", Dean said and looked over to the other side of the room were Gabriel sat on his bed his with his laptop placed on his lap. The older boy slowly looked up from the screen and hummed in response.

"I was just thinking about my brother and that you're totally his type. What about you two going out sometime?", Dean said.

 _Wow, very subtle Winchester. Could you've been any more obvious?!_ Dean was terrible at setting people up. He remembered that one time when he tried to set his best friend Benny up with a chick in a bar, Benny ended up with a black eye und a lot of bruises that her boyfriend had given him. But this time it was going to be okay because Gabe was cool and there was no way Sam wouldn't like him. Right?

Gabriel laughed lightly. "Depends on it."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on your brother being my type too."

Now Dean laughed too. "What is 'your type' then?"

Gabriel cocked his head a little and frowned as he thought about his answer.

"Taller than me,... mostly brunette but if he's hot I go for blonde too aaand uhm... right, the most important thing, hazel puppy eyes!", Gabriel said with a mischievous grin.

Dean gave him a shit eating grin.

"Dude, your gonna be so in love with my brother."

\- Same time at room 122 -

Sam looked from his plan up to the door where '122' was written on a small whiteboard. He knocked and quickly stuffed the plan into his bag. It didn't take long until he heard someone walk up to the door, the dump sound of bare feed on the wooden floor echo in his ears. Soon the door was pulled open and Sam stood in front of a young man. He was smaller than Sam and had to look up to get a better sight of him. His curly black hair was a mess that stood into literally all directions, he wore gray sweatpants, a black t-shirt and an also black pair of thick glasses that had slipped down onto the tip of his nose. The big blue eyes beneath them were looking up to him in confusion.

"Sam Winchester. Your new roommate.", Sam said as the silence got a little _too_ awkward. The smaller boy nodded, the frown on his face slowly disappearing.

"Castiel Novak, nice to meet you.", he said in a low voice. He extended a hand towards Sam who shook it politely.

"Novak like in the...?"

"Yes, like in the schools name. My father is the principal of the school.", he said and looked a little embarrassed, his cheeks tinted in a faint pink. Sam giggled a little as he thought about what Dean would say if he saw Castiel at that moment. Dean was agressivly trying to hide it - from others _and_ from himself -, but Sam knew that he was into boys at some point. It totally obvious.

"What's so funny?", his new roommate asked as Sam still hadn't stopped giggling yet.

"It's ... it's nothing. Just thinking what my brother would see if he'd meet ya.", Sam said while trying to calm himself. He was probably making the worst Impression ever.

The smaller boy looked a little bewildered, but quickly whiped it off and smiled politely. He opened the door up a little more to let Sam in. Sam gave him a grateful smile, he was really tired since this day had been damn long. Castiel quickly closed the door behind him and walked up to him again. They were standing in the middle of the small room.

"I sleep on the left side so I guess you're gonna take the right? But if it's not okay with you I could-"

"No, no it's fine.", Sam quickly interveined and gave Castiel a tired smile. Castiel nodded and sat down on his bed again picking up the book he obviously had been reading until Sam interrupted him. Sam on the other hand tossed his duffel onto his bed and started to unpack it. He quickly arranged some things on his small nightstand and carelessly stuffed his clothes into his part of the wardrobe.

With a small sigh he fell onto his bed, slightly turning his head to look at Castiel. The young man sat on his bed, his legs crossed and still reading. Again Sam thought about Deans reaction over Cas.

"How old are you?", Sam asked.

"16", was the other boys short reply,"And since my father likes to put kids with similar age into a room I guess you're 16 too." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Silence settled again, it was not awkward it was likeable. Castiel wans't looking up from the book he was reading the whole time and Sam was just laying there, on his bed. Eyes closed and thinking about this and that.

"I think my brother would like you.", Sam said out of nothing. Castiels head turned to Sam and a slight frown took it's place on the Boys forehead.

"You sure? And uhm you have a brother?"

"Yeah, Dean. Dean Winchester he came here with me.", Sam said as he sat up to get a little more comfortable. Castiel nodded, obviously trying to hide his sudden curiousity by looking at his book again.

"Hm... ", he hummed, trying to sound uninterrested,"How's he like?"

"Oh he's great! Really, you'd like him, he's smart and protective, sometimes a little too sarcastic, but funny and a little more relaxed since dad is... uhm since he died."

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the side. "He feels better because your father is dead? Aren't people supposed to say good things about the person they're introducing to someone else?"

Sam slightly bit his lip. "It's a little complicated Castiel... I don't really wanna talk about it. Not now."

Castiel nodded in understanding, he was a little curious - wich was a little unlike him - but he didn't push Sam further.

"How old is he? Maybe we have a few classes together.", Castiel asked to distract from this rather unpleasant topic. Sam laughed a little.

"Oh, I doubt that. He's 18, so we're like two years apart. I don't think that you two have classes together."

"Why do you doubt it? I skipped classes a few times because the teachers could see how much the educations bored me. I may have a few classes with him.", he answered shrugging. Sam's eyes widened a little in approval.

"Oh wow, well then...", Sam said and smiled a little. The comfortable silence returned but didn't last very long.

"So you really think he could like me?"

Sam grinned broadly.

"Hell yes."

* * *

Dean was waiting for Sam at the main entrance of the dorm. He was a little nervous about his 'first day in school'. School had always been a torture for Dean, if it hadn't been for Sammy, Lisa and Benny he would have dropped out of school right away. No one had liked him, he had been teased and insulted all day. But his 'new life' was great, everything changed so why would this stay the same?

Sam tipping on his shoulder ripped him out of his thoughts. He quickly put on a bright smile and turned to his brother.

"Mornin' Sammy! How'd you sleep?"

"Like I was in heaven! God those matresses are so damn soft.", the younger Winchester said while starting to walk out of the dorm, a huge smile plastered over his face. Dean laughed.

"I know right?", then after a while of silence, "Hey you've got any plans for tomorrow evening?"

Sam frowned a little and looked down at his brother. "No, why?"

Dean grinned mischieviously. "Because the two of us are going to meet Gabriel and his sister Cassie at a bar in the small town down the road."

Sam immediatly stopped and grabbed his brothers arm. "What the?! Dude! How long are we here? Ten? Twelve hours? You already want me with some random idiot?"

His brother laughed at him, "C'mon Sammy Gabe is great! Believe me you'll love him."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Dean, I'm not going on a fucking blind date with you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Relax Sammy. We'll talk later okay?"

And with those words Dean continued to walk towards the school building, leaving behind a totally irritated Sam.

* * *

His first lesson was history with a teacher that was listed as 'Metatron' - probably the strangest name Dean had ever heard of. Gabriel had told him something about the teachers at this school by parting them into three catigories: Heaven, hell and neither-nor. This dude was the first one on the neither-nor-list. To his misfortune he didn't have the same history course as Gabe, so that he had to find the room on his own. He even made it in time, so that he had already talked to the teacher and introduced to the other students that had already arrived before the bell rang a second time. A pretty damn good start.

The lesson had started ten minutes ago, the teacher was reffering about something and Dean was sitting in his chair flipping a pencil between his fingers. He could feel the eyes of the other stundents in his back, on his side , literrally from everywhere. It wasn't like in the old school, they weren't looking at him while planning the mean things they were going to do to him, they were curious. Somehow he liked that.

"Would y'all mind to pay a little attention to _me_ please? I know that a new student is 'exciting' and all but it's no reason to ignore the teacher.", Mr. Metatron - the name is still weird as fuck - said in an obviously annoyed tone since it was the second time he had to ask for more attention in class.

A few students mumbled something Dean didn't quite understand but any kind of conversation died when the door flew open. All heads turned again to see who interrupted the lesson.

A young man had entered the room, wearing a tan trenchcoat, black dress pants, a matching white dress shirt and a blue tie that was made up the wrong way. He had black, curly sex-hair that was sticking in all directions and blue eyes that where fixing a chair in the middle of the class. Some of the stundents groaned and so did Mr. Metatron.

"Mr. Novak, new record! You scored the 10 minutes today.", he said with a voice that oozed with sarcasm. The boy sat down and draped his trenchcoat over the his chair. He was a little breathless, he obviously had been running all the way here.

"I- I'm sorry M-Mr. Metatron ... won't happen again.", he stuttered while pinching the bridge of his nose. The teacher rolled his eyes and turned to the board again.

"Whatever. For better understanding y'all better read those pages understood?", he said while writing some numbers onto the board.

While almost the whole class was nodding and started to look for their books Dean kept on looking at the young man that had entered the room a few minutes ago. He had sat down a few feet away but in the row in front of Dean. Metatron had called him 'Mr. Novak' so Dean guessed that this must be one of Gabes silblings... but wich one?!

He watched him as he turned to get something out of his bag, but when the boy looked up their eyes met. It was strange because neither of them looked away - and somehow Dean didn't _want_ to. So they kept stareing at eachother for a crazy amount of time.

"Novak and Winchester. Wich part of _reading_ is new to you?"

The teachers voice made the other guy look away and continue what he had been doing previously. Now Dean took out his history book too.

The lesson passed without any other strange incidents, Dean was just looking over to that boy once or twice. The bell rang, announcing the end of the lesson, and almost the whole class jumped up and left in unison as if they weren't at least twenty students, just one person. Dean found himself as one of the last children leaving the class. The next lesson was politics, with Mr. McLeod - or Crowley as everyone had to call him because how Gabe had told him he hated his name. But he was not only called 'Crowley', he was 'the king of hell' as well, so Deans motivation was like zero.

With a sigh Dean walked over to the room. Much to his disfortune he was already a little late and the room was full of students. The man in the front looked him up with an evil grin that sent shivers down Deans spine. He was screwed.

"Mr. Winchester, I guess?", he said with a disgusting sweetness in his voice. Dean nodded firmly.

"Ah. Okay, since you're new here I'll be gracious, so that _you_ are writing an essay for me and not the whole class. Don't want to make you unpopular right on your first day."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. "T-Thanks sir."

Mr. Crowley rolled his eyes and waved a hand towards the class. "Yeah, yeah whatever now go and sit down next to Novak."

Novak? Wait...

Deans eyes wandered across the room until he found the free spot next to ... the black haired boy from before. He swallowed hard and walked up to the table.

Yes he was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Sorry that the chapter Comes a little too late but I didn't make quite make it to upload yesterday (and I changed my Name btw it's Lilli212 XD). Anywas I hope you're enjoying this so far, so here you go! ;)**

* * *

Dean walked through the rows of chairs and tables, his eyes fixed on the empty place next to the blue eyed boy. He felt those courious glances on him again, and if being eyed up felt good before it made Dean sweat a little this time. Especially when he noticed that a certain pair of blue eyes where looking at him aswell.

When he finally reached the table after for what seemed like an eternity, Dean took off his backpack and his old leather-jacket to throw both over the chair in one, swift movement. He already wanted to sit down when he lifted his eyes from the floor. They met the eyes of the boy next to him, and god damn! If they had seemed beatiful from far away, they were - literally - mesmerizing up close. Neither Dean nor the other boy looked away and even if it was strange, Dean didn't even _want_ to.

"Sit the hell down Winchester, will ya? Or do I really have to make the _whole class_ write an essay?!", Mr. Crowleys voice ripped Dean away from the boys eyes. The harshness in his voice brought out the strong accent even more and that sent a shiver down Deans spine.

"N-no S-S-Sir... I mean yes I- yes I'll sit down.", Dean stuttered on witch the teacher rolled his eyes.

The student quickly sat down and slightly bit his lip. _Well done Winchester. Well done. Why don't you just stare into that guys eyes a little longer you idiot? So that everyone sees how strange you are. Great start_

"Well well my little rats, since I'm a little lazy today, ya're gonna read pages 68 to 72 and then ya'll do the exercises on those pages.", Mr. Crowley announced while checking his fingernails, "You have twenty minutes then we'll compare your results. The lucky bastards who don't make it in time will be writing 'I better work harder next time' 66 times as homework. Now go!"

Everyone around Dean started to get out their things in a hurry. Dean was a little baffled by the sensible panic of the other students at first, but then he started to take out his book too. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how the blue eyed boy next to him took out a pair of broad, black glasses and put them on. Dean couldn't help but smile about how adorable he looked with these.

 _Dude, no man crushing! Girls, you like girls! Cute girls with cute glasses are cute, he is not! Got that?!_

Dean quickly looked down onto his school book. They had to read five pages and do the matching exercises - at least two per page. Twenty minutes?! This was crazy, he wouldn't even manage to do half the work 'til the end of the given time.

"Winchester, I don't see that you're working.", Mr. Crowley yelled from the front of the class.

Dean flinched a little and immediatly got to work. Damn Gabriel didn't lie when he said that Crowley was first on the hell list. And if that wasn't enough Crowley seemed to have it in for Dean.

The rest of the twenty minutes passed way too quick, like he said, Dean hadn't even got half the work done. Great.

While Mr. Crowley was busy with comparing the results the new student allowed himself to peek at the boy next to him a few times. It was amazing how stunning he looked from up close. His features were soft but not like those of a child, the glasses rested on an even nose and his lips were tinted in a faint pink. They looked so soft ...

"Winchester! You lisnin'?!"

Dean immediatly snapped out of his daydreams and turned to Mr. Crowley.

"Y-Yes 'course sir.", he stammered.

Crowley went on with comparing the exercises and Dean took a deep breath. Damn did he hate this guy.

When he turned to look at Mr. Stunning as fuck again - Dean had decided to call him that since he didn't really know his name, but what the hell! Why did he do that?! Dean, think straight! -he caught the other boys gaze. Had he been looking at him? They locked eyes again and so they sat there just staring at eachother for an eternity.

It was just then when the bell - finally - rang and released them to the next lesson. Mr. Stunning as fuck rushed out of the room immediatly and Dean left just a few seconds later. He left class in order to write an essay, plus 'I better work harder next time' 66 times. Yay.

* * *

The next two lessons passed very quick. First biology with a teacher that insisted on being called by her first name, Naomi - she was totally on the hell list - and then PE with Mr. Balthazar - heaven list by the way. Much to Deans dislike he didn't have biology and PE with Mr. Stunning as fuck, but hey! Lunchbreak, finally.

Dean made his way to the Cafeteria where Gabe was waiting for him at the entrance, a grinning readheaded girl was standing by his side. She was wearing

"Dean'o!", he yelled making the lollipop in the corner of his mouth bounce.

"Gabe, hey!", Dean said a little halfhearted and gave Gabe a lopsided grin, he was still a little exhausted from PE.

Gabriel patted Deans shoulder and nodded into the direction of the Girl. "Dean, thats Char, well Charlie actually."

The girl - Charlie - eyed him up a few seconds and then grinned at Gabe. "Damn Novak, you were right about him."

Gabriel laughed at Deans baffled face and Charlie laughed aswell.

"Nice to meet ya' Dean. Gabe told me a little about you.", she said when she had calmed again.

"Did he?"

"Yes he said that you're probably the guy who's gonna marry Cassie.", she said and bursted out in laughter again. Before Dean could say anything else Charlie cut him off. "Guys are we gonna eat now or what? I'm fucking starving."

With those words she turned around and walked inside without waiting for an answer, her red hair bouncing up and down with every step.

"I like her.", Dean said and grinned at his roommate. Gabe chuckled and pulled him inside.

* * *

"Five pages? Wow he really was in a bad mood wasn't he?", Charlie gave Dean a pitiful look as she poked at the strange looking pasta they served here.

"Yeah, guess so. Now I have an essay to write _and_ 'I better work harder next time' 66 times.", Dean sighed.

"Ouch.", Gabe said and took a bite of his burger that looked just _slightly_ better than Charlies pasta.

Dean looked around a bit, he was getting used to people staring at him - they had been doing it all day - but know it seemed like only the girls were still eyeing him up. And hell, those stares somehow started to get more uncomfortable with every second.

"Gabe, is it normal that they stare at me like that? I think I know now how glittler pumps feel like."

Charlie laughed and Gabriel did so too, but Dean still sat there feeling unbelievable uncomfortable.

"Calm down sweety that's normal. You're knew, you're cute ergo they stare.", Charlie explained, "But give them a few days and they'll stop."

Dean slightly groaned and ate a bunch of fries.

"Hey Char, look. The amazons", Gabe slightly nodded towards a group of girls that were all staring at Dean with the same hungry look that every other girl was giving him too, but with a lot more intensity. Char chuckled.

"Damn Lydia looks like she wants to eat up our poor friend here right now."

Dean rolled his eyes as the two of them kept on making fun of Deans situation. While stuffing more fries into his mouth, Dean spotted Mr. Stunning as fuck at one of the tables in a Corner. Damn he really had to stop calling him like that.

"Hey Gabe?", he said without looking away from the boy.

"Yeah?"

"This guy", he pointed at the boy that was sitting a few tables away, "Crowley said that he was a Novak. Wich one of your silblings is he again?"

Gabriel turned his head and slightly bit his lip when he saw that Dean was pointing at Cassie - Castiel. He looked at Charlie, searching for help. He had told her about his latest plan and even if it was a little mean she found it funny. She understood what he meant and came up with a quick lie.

"Oh he's not one of Gabriels silblings. Novak is a common last Name 'round here."

Dean seemed to buy it. "Huh... what's his Name?"

Charlie gave Gabe a pleased grin and leaned back in her seat to Show him that it was his turn. She didn't like lying especially since Dean was really nice, but Gabe would do anything for a good prank and she still owed him one for helping her to get the number of this cute girl - Dorothy.

"His name's Castiel. Why?", Gabes voice was a little teasing. He had seen the looks Dean was throwing at his brother, they were more than obvious.

Dean nodded, still not taking his eyes off Castiel. Charlie exchanged a knowing look with Gabe and whispered something like 'totally shipping' it.

"I think you should go talk to him.", Gabriel said sheepishly as if he didn't see this comming.

"What? No!", Dean snapped and started to eat again. Charlie grinned at Dean.

"Why not? The way you stare at him is pretty obvious.", she said and took a forkful of pasta.

Dean looked at her a little startled. "What? No!"

"C'mon you can tell us! I mean, I'm lesbian and he's bi so...", Charlie said with a broad grin. Gabriel started to laugh and took a lollipop out of his pocket, shoving his empty plate to the side.

Dean choked on his fries. "What? I ... NO!"

"So you're still in the closet... mhm."

"What? No! I- I mean yes? What closet?!"

"Would you please stop saying 'What? No!'?", Charlie said with a slight chuckle.

"No", Dean mumbled a little huffy.

Charlie and Gabe both laughed about the childish pout on Deans face and started teasing him again. Dean liked them, he really did, but they were just impossible. Dean had finally finished his meal, Gabe and Charlie were still making jokes and - even if he didn't want to - he had to admit that some of them were actually funny.

"Okay guys enough of teasing me. I've got latin with Mrs. Mills now.", Dean said and got up whilst grabbing his backpack and jacket.

"Yeah sorry. Your first day is not really the best to start questioning your sexuality.", Charlie said in a - still - teasing tone whilst getting up aswell. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"Whatever. Meet you two later on the parking lot k'? Ash, Urie, Zack, Anna and Alfie are coming too.", Gabe asked. He was actually almost out of the room and Dean barely understood him.

"Did he say parking lot?", Dean asked Charlie who was walking right beside him.

"Yeah we usually go there after school, you know? Hang out a little."

Dean nodded. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah it is, even if Zack and Urie are a little strange sometimes.", she smiled and stopped for a second. "Kk' Deanie. Gotta head to maths now. See ya!"

She pulled him into a big hug before leaving into one of the corridors. Dean smiled brightly and started to walk towards his own classroom now. Charlie was great and so was Gabe. Sure he missed Benny and Lisa, but the new school was great.

He had been right when he thought that everything was getting better from now on...

* * *

Sams day had been great too. He had had maths, chemistry, PE, english and history so far and had already found friends. Kevin and Jessica - or Jess. The two students were really nice and Sam had liked them right away. And the best thing was that they had nearly the same schedule.

Now they were on the way to the Cafeteria and Kevin was talking about this computergame he had bought a few days earlier and told Sam to come around someday and to try it out with him, while Jess was readjusting his hair to make sure that she didn't look like a scarecrow - she didn't anyway but just to play safe. She was totally crushing on Sam and was acting way too obvious. Kevin got it real quick, he knew her a little longer by now, but Sam didn't really get the hints she gave.

For example: When Sam said that he hadn't seen 'Avenger: Age of Ultron' and Jess answered that she had bought the film a few weeks ago while twisting a strand of her blonde hair in a flirtatious way, Sam just said 'okay, cool.' and changed the subject.

Kevin had fun watching Jess while she was trying to make subtle approaches all the time, it was like in those terrible sitcoms that everyone hated but way better.

They finally reached the Cafeteria, the Seniors were still leaving the dining area.

Jess sighed a little. "God... can't they hurry up a little?! I'm starving!"

Kevin chuckled a little. "Chill Jess."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Kev's right. Chill Jess."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes but smiled at Sam - not as subtle as she thought.

Sam chuckled slightly, for one second he didn't watch were he was going. He just felt how someone bumped into him and that he flew backwards a little. He found himself on the floor just a few seconds later.

"Damn! Watch your step next time!", he rumbled as he got up from the floor.

"Maybe you should too." , the other Person got up aswell and Sam lifted his eyes from the floor to look at whoever he had run into.

Sam was standing in front of a small guy who wore a dark green shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. His golden hair was tugged back behind his ear and his whiskey coloured eyes were eyeing him up thoroughly.

Sams glare softened a little. "Sorry you're right. I better watch my step next time."

The other guy smiled a little "No Problem, it was my fault anyway..."

They stared at eachother a little longer before the stranger seemed to remember something important. "Shit uh - sorry again. Gotta go now, you know? Lessons and stuff."

With those words the smaller guy walked on but looked at Sam once more before disappearing in one of the corridors. When Sam turned to face Kevin and Jess again his cheeks were a little flushed. Kevin started to laugh but Jess looked like she had just eaten a lemon. Sam tried to Change the subject by walking on towards the Cafeteria.

"Are we gonna eat now, or what?"

* * *

 **A/N: To the guest that asked a few questions,**

 **I hope you recieved the answers, if you didn't please tell me so that I can answer them in the next post. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, guess who's not dead! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry that I didn't update last week but I just didn't have the time to get this done...**

 **Again, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you all for the favs, follows and of course the Reviews!**

* * *

Sam, Jess and Kevin got themselves something to eat and then sat down at a table with Jo and two other students - a boy and a girl. The girl turned out to be Jo's best friend Haley. Sam remembered what Ellen had said earlier- that this girl was more than just skinny - and he really had to agree. She should get something to eat already.

The boys name was Samandriel, or Alfie - Sam wondered where the hell this nickname came from. He was one of Kevins friends and Sam really liked him. But Sam didn't pay much attention to the others anyway since his mind drifted off to the pair of whiskey coloured eyes again and again.

"Sam, hey, you lisnin'?", it was Samandriel who got him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What... uh sorry, what did you say?", Sam stammered, still a little out of state.

Kevin and Alfie both laughed. "Kev just asked if we wanted to come over to him after school and play this new game he bought."

Sam nodded. "Yeah sure. I'm in."

"Nice! Hey Alfie ... ", and then Sam drifted off again. He just poked around in his salad and thought about the boy from earlier when he realised, he still didn't know his name. He looked up from his plate and slightly pulled at Jess' sleeve to get her attention. She was just talking to Jo and Haley about something that got all of them chuckling all the time. She turned her head around immediatly, a huge smile platered on her face.

"Yep Sammy boy?", she grinned.

"This guy I ran into earlier... Do you know his name?", Sam asked and frowned a little. Jessicas lips formed a thin line and she looked like she had eaten a lemon - _again_. Jo and Haley started to giggle like crazy school girls and Kevin and Alfie tried not to burst out into laughter.

"Who's he talking about?", Samandriel asked Kevin as he calmed a little.

"Oh haven't I told? Sammy over here ran into your brother.", Kevin said nonchalant.

"Wich one?", Alfie asked with a broad grin.

"The Trickster or the Boy with the bees?", Jo asked with a grin as broad as Alfies.

"Trickster.", Jess huffed with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Samandriel chuckled "Well that would explain why he's so spaced out."

"C'mon guys would you just tell me what his name is?", Sam groaned. The whole table laughed - well almost, Jess still looked grumpy and Sams face was crunched up in a frown.

"Nope Sammy.", Jo grinned and got up to put her tablet away and so did Jess and Haley - why did she even have one? She didn't eat anything. Sam looked at Kevin and Alfie but they just laughed some more and got up aswell. Sam groaned and did so too.

"My name is Sam, Jo. Understood?"

The blonde girl gave him a mean smile. "Sure Sammy."

And off they were to the next lesson, a totally pissed Sam following right behind.

* * *

Dean left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Charlie was already waiting for him at the front door and gave him a broad smile. Dean smiled back as they left the Building together.

"Ready to meet the others?", she asked cheerful.

Dean just hummed in response. She laughed and slightly punched his shoulder.

"C'mon you'll like them. Just be a little careful with Anna okay?"

"Why?", he asked, now slightly confused.

"Well uhm Anna just uh...", she rubbed her neck, "Well she's a little strange uhm ... it's because of that accident... I'm sorry but I really shouldn't tell you more!"

Dean gave her a begging look and she sighed. "Okay but don't tell Gabe, because he's totally gonna kill me okay?"

"Understood.", Dean said and made a 'my lips are sealed'-gesture to show her that he _really_ wouldn't tell Gabe.

"Okay uhm when they were all younger their mom died. In a car accident.", she paused for a second and turned her head to Dean, "Well Anna was with her, she sat on the backseat."

"Oh...", Dean said and bit his lip.

"Yeah... she didn't take it that well- okay she didn't take it at all. She was just a kid, what was she supposed to do? She has been in therapy three times and admitted herself into psychiatry two times."

"Wait, she wanted to go there by choice? Why?", Dean asked with a huge frown on his face.

"She knows that she's not like other children. She spaces out sometimes and she hears someone talking, Anna says it's her mom but the psychologists say that she's building up kind of a fantasy world. In this world her mother talks to her, she says that she was alive in this world but not as human, as angel."

Dean swallowed hard and rubbed his neck. "Wow that's- that's awful."

"Yeah I know. Most of the time we just don't talk about it and when she spaces out we just ignore it. It's probably because Gabe hates it when we talk about her like that or act strange when she's 'not there'. He doesn't want anyone to treat Anna like she was mentally disordered.", Charlie said with a small sigh."Can we change the subject now please? Talking about this really depresses me."

Dean gave her a lopsided smile, "Yeah sure. Who else am I gonna be meeting?"

Charlies face lit up again. "Better! There's Ash, great guy but awful haircut. Uriel, little grumpy but funny - sometimes. Zacharior well Zach is..."

The red headed girl went on about the others for a while and at some point Dean just stopped listining. Not because he was bored, no, he just had found something a little more interesting.

He was wearing the cute glasses again. He sat there and read a book, ignoring that the few students that were standing near him, were throwing paperballs and other things at him. Dean frowned and came to stop for a second.

"Char, excuse me for a second...", he mumbled absently. Charlie turned around just quick enough to see Dean walking towards the small group of students. She wanted to stop him but it was already too late.

Dean walked up to the group of laughing teenagers and crossed his arms in front of his chest when he finally stood in front of this blonde guy who was still tossing paperballs.

"Would you please stop that?", Dean asked in a bitchy tone. The guy turned around to him and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?", he asked in a strong british accent and narrowed his eyes. The other students stopped laughing and eyed Dean up with the same judging look. Dean started to get a little nervous, but then he saw Castiel in the corner of his eye. The dark haired boy had put his book aside and was now looking at him, Dean couldn't stop now anymore.

"Yeah damn right.", he said as confident as possible. "And it would be great if you stopped throwing things at him."

He nodded into Castiels direction. The blonde guy threw his head back in laughter.

"You must be the new guy so I'm gonna warn you one time and one time only.", he said when he calmed down again. "Don't mess with us okay? Or we'll mess with you sweety."

Dean was now a little pissed off, this guy really seemed to be the hell of a douchebag.

"Oh I'd like to see you trying.", Dean hissed and glared at this son of a bitch. "So would you now just please stop throwing things at people?"

Dean noticed that more and more people had spotted them and were now pairing up into small groups around them. The nervousness from before had started to fade quickly and had now completely turned into confidence and rage. The other guy seemed to be quite unamused about Deans answer and took a step forward. There were a few whispered 'ohs', 'damn's and 'he didn't' s to hear from their little 'audience'.

The blonde guy pushed Dean and the new stundent stumbled a few steps back. Dean grinned and shook his head firmly.

" _That_ ", he groweled in a low voice, "was a bad idea."

Deans fist hit the boys nose just seconds later. The small crowd started cheering when they saw how the blonde guy stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his hand covering his bleeding nose. He curled up on the floor and groaned a few curses. Dean kneeled down next to him, pulling the boys head up by grabbing the mop of blonde hair.

"Okay well I'm new here, so I'm gonna warn you. One time and one time only. Don't mess with me or I'll mess with you", Dean let go of his hair and slightly patted his shoulder, adding with a mean grin, "And don't call me 'Sweety' that's creepy."

He got up again and saw that Castiels eyes were still following him. They were wide in shock but there was a glint of gratitude and softness in them wich made Dean smile, but his sight of Castiel was soon taken away by a few students that came up to him almost immediatly. All of them were telling him that he had done good and that he was great, some of them patted his shoulder a few others asked for his phone number- like this girl with dark blonde hair, Bella or something like that.

Eventually Dean made it to get out of the crowd of people and found Charlie, together with Gabe and a few others Dean didn't know.

"Dude that was awesome!", Charlie sqealed with a broad grin. Dean laughed a little.

"No that - uhm that was nothing."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Dean you don't even know what you did there! You just punshed Allistair, he's kind of the leader of the 'demons'- we call them like that I know weird but they're total douchebags. They always try to harass poor kids like Castiel over there and everyone who stands up against them is usually pulled out of the way soon. But you? Damn you just took this guy down! Dude you're insane."

Dean smiled a little. "Yeah I don't really know what hit me."

Charlie exchanged a mischevious look with Gabe, but Dean didn't ask them about it. He turned to the others instead. "Hi I'm Dean."

The five other persons all smiled at him two or three of them even chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we got that.", one of them said and extended a hand towards Dean, "Ash, hi."

Dean shook his hand, trying to remember what Charlie had told him about Ash earlier.

"I'm Uriel and this is Zach.", another one of them said. Dean went on with shaking hands and greetings until he saw the redheaded girl that stood a little aside the rest. She looked off to the distence and Dean assumed that she must be Anna. Suddenly her eyes fixed onto Dean and her expression changed into a faint smile.

"She likes you.", the girl said and tilted her head a little, but then she quickly ran a shaky hand through her long red hair. "I- I'm sorry I... I'm Anna."

Dean gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Anna.", then he leaned in and whispered to her, "Tell her I like her back."

He saw the broad smile on Annas face before turning to the others again. "So we gonna go or what?", he asked and rubbed his hands together.

"I told you that he's great!", Gabriel laughed before turning to the parking lot. The others laughed along and followed him. Dean was about to go too when he heard Allistair shout:

"This is _not_ over! You're gonna pay for this rookie!"

Dean laughed it off. "Yeah sure tell me when you're ready for another round."

And with those words he left the crowd behind and followed Gabe, Char and the others.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sam returned to his room. He had been at Kevins for hours. After they had picked up Alfie at the parking lot - he had been hanging out with a few students he didn't know and Dean, the cute guy he ran into before had been there too - they went to Kevins house. He wasn't living in the dorm like Alfie and Sam, his moms house was literally just around the corner. Mrs. Tran had made them a cookies and hot chocolate, wich they accepted gratefuly. They had spent hours with playing this Video game and Sam really had to say that it was great.

Now he was back at the dorm again and briefly knocked at the door before entering the room. He found Castiel sitting on his bed, a book in hand and earphones plugged in. The dark haired boy looked up at the sudden movement and quickly took out his earplugs.

"Hello Sam.", Castiel said and his voice sounded a little different and he seemed to be excited about something.

"Hey Castiel, you okay?", Sam asked as he threw his bag under his bed and took a seat.

"Yes I think I'm good.", he answered, "But today something strange happened."

Sams brow furrowed. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I, uhm ... I was reading a book outside and uhm...", Castiel nervously rubbed his neck, "I am not the most popular person in this school, other students like to bully me. I try my best to ignore it most of the time, but today they just wouldn't stop throwing things at me."

Sam bit his lip as he listened, and slightly nodded, showing Castiel to continue.

"Well I was about to go because I couldn't take it anymore when this boy I had a few classes with earlier asked them to stop. I know from politics that his last name was Winchester so I assumed that it was your brother... Well when the other student, Allistair, started to get rough and pushed him... he punshed him. No one has ever punshed Allistair. And I can't stop thinking about the fact that he did this for me. You know?"

Sam chuckled lightly. "Yeah sounds like Dean..."

Out of the corner of his eye the younger Winchester saw Castiel smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys,  
** **thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You're great :)  
** **Sadly I wont be able to upload a chapter on time next week - so sorry in advance.  
Also: little point of view Change in this one.  
** **I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review what you're thinking.**

 **Love y'all ;)**

* * *

Dean and Gabriel were on their way back to their dorm room. They had hung out with the others for hours and Dean found that this was definatly the best day he had had in a long time. He had talked with Char, Gabe and Ash most of the time, Uriel and Zach seemed to be a little more reserved but Dean came to terms with them nonetheless. Anna had stuck with Alfie most of the time so when Alfie got picked up by a smaller kid - Dean didn't notice his brother who was standing a little offside, waiting for the others to join him - she said her goodbyes and left aswell.

On their way through the halls Gabriel seemed to space out completely, sure he had been a little out of state already throughout the whole afternoon but now he seemed to be completely gone - he had run into two of the glassdoors that separated the different halls. When he ran into a wall Dean couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Gabe what's going on? You're acting a little strange you know?"

Neither did Gabriel look up, nor did he say something, as if he hadn't heard Dean.

They arrived at their room and Dean had to hold Gabe by his sleeve so that he wouldn't walk past the door. "Gabe you there?"

His roommate eventually looked up, "Huh? What? Yeah was just...thinking."

Dean cocked an eyebrow as he unlocked the door and got inside. "Mh mh. Really?"

"Yes just... Not able to get something out of my mind.", the blond boy mumbled absently and sat down on his bed. He took a sucker out of his pocket and leaned back.

" _Something_ or _someone_?", Dean smirked while sitting down on the shared desk.

"Someone.", Gabriel mumbled not really thinking about what he was saying, "ran into him after lunch..."

Dean smiled to himself as he started to work on his politics homework. _I better work harder next time,_ 1 of 66. Great.

"Those eyes...", Gabriel muttered to himself. Dean chuckled lightly.

"That guy really got you huh?"

"Mhm.", Gabriel hummed. Dean laughed and shook his head. If Gabriel reacted like that because of some random dude what would he be like when he saw Sammy?

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, maybe 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning, when Dean woke up. He was a light sleeper, he would wake up on any strange noise he heard, it was part of his dads drill. The noise that got him out of sleep was the sound of a mobile phone vibrating, but it was not his phone, it was Gabriels.

"Gabe, wake up...", he groaned and ran a hand through his spiky sleep hair. "Your phone."

Dean could hear the other boy groan from the opposite side of the room. A few seconds later the phone was picked up from the nightstand.

"Hm?", his roommate hummed and ran a hand through his hair wearily. The second the caller answered Gabriel shot up so that he sat in his bed. "Cassie! You okay? Did you have nightmares again?"

Dean sat up aswell, a little slower than Gabriel though, and threw a questioning look at him. His roommate didn't look at him and nodded slowly as the caller continued talking.

"Cassie hey, calm down. It's okay. It's okay... I could come over to your room if you want me to?", Gabe said soothingly and slightly rubbed his forehead. There was a pause as the caller spoke again. "Cassie you could come to _my_ room if you don't want to wake your roommate. I bet Dean is okay with it..."

Gabriel threw a questioning look at Dean, who nodded in response. The caller was talking again and Gabriel sighed again. "Yeah sorry, forgot to tell you he's my new roommate... So you wanna come over or not?"

Again a pause.

"No? Okay, that's okay then just talk to me, hm? Lay down and ... and talk until you fall asleep again okay? I'll listen."

Dean wondered at how gentle Gabe sounded, not like his usual cheery, easy tone. Dean laid back and closed his eyes.

"C'mon anything. What was your dream about, or how your day was like or... I don't know, childhood stories?"

Dean turned his head towards Gabe once more. The other boy had laid down aswell and was listening to whatever the caller was saying. Dean closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep again soon.

Every now and then he heard Gabe say something along the lines 'yes', 'go on', 'hm' or 'okay'. He was thinking about their families, how they were alike in some point. Dean sighed a little and turned around in his bed, so that he was facing the wall. And soon he was sleeping again.

* * *

He was late again. How could he always be too late? Castiel struggled to get out of his bed and into his jeans. He looked over to his roommates bed to see that Sam had already left. He quickly pulled his favorite blue sweater over his head while stumbling out of the door with his backpack in his left hand. He was already used to being late. He didn't get enough sleep eversince those nightmares started. Gabriel always managed to get him to sleep again but it still wasn't enough.

He ran across the school grounds in record time. Luckily he had art course with Ms. Barnes in the first two periods, she understood his problem and was fine with him being late a few minutes. But he tried to hurry nonetheless.

When he finally arrived at the classroom and slipped inside, trying to stay unnoticed, he realised that the place next to his wasn't empty anymore. He saw the silhouette of a person sitting at the double - table on the right side of the last row. When he got closer he started to recognize the person that sat on the place next to his. It was Freckles. Castiel knew that his name actually was Dean, but he had given him this nickname before he knew that and, he didn't know why but he decided to stick with the nickname at first.

He quickly looked down to his feet and slid down onto his chair. He felt freckles eyes on him. _Those eyes._ Castiel quickly scolded himself for starting with this again. Yesterday he had spent most of the time staring at him and when he couldn't look at him he had been thinking of him. He was just so... beatiful. With those apple green eyes, framed by long, black lashes, this tanned skin of his, those cute freckles that covered most of his cheeks and those lips. Those full, pink lips.

He knew that it was inappropriate to stare at people like that or think about them all the time and usually he didn't do things like that. But usually he wasn't starting to feel fluffy and warm inside when he was around strangers he hadn't even talked to either.

He still felt those green eyes on him and slowly - carefully - he turned his head around to look back at him. It was just like yesterday. Their eyes met and both of them seemed to fall out of reality completely. Castiel drowned in those green orbs and forgot everything, and he ment _everything._

"Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester?", Ms. Barnes voice dragged him away from Freckles - Dean - and forced him to look at their teacher. She stood in front of the blackboard on wich she had written instructions of what to do. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest but she was still smiling warmly.

"Would you two please start to think about how you'd play out this theme?", she asked and pointed at something she had written down on the blackboard aswell. ' _Emotions and colours_ '. Castiel felt the heat rush into his face and he started to get his art supplies out of his bag.

He started doing sketches to plan what he'd do, but he alway ended up with a sketch of green eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. How was he supposed to work with Freckles _right next to him?!_

He decided to stick with the idea of green eyes. Like suggested on the blackboard, he wrote down his idea, made a scheme of how it should look like and got to work then.

The time passed quickly and the bell signalised the end of the first lesson.

"You can have a small break now if you want to.", Ms. Barnes announced and left the room to get some coffee - she always did that.

Castiel just wanted to get glimpse of Freckles before going on with his drawing, but said person was just looking at him with on of the most cute smiles he had ever seen. He felt his cheeks heat up in an instant, this fluffy feeling returned and he turned away again as fast as possible. God damn his stupid shyness.

"Hey.", someone next to him suddenly said. Castiels head turned again to see Freckles still looking at him. Wait did _he_ just...?

"H- Hallo?", Castiel stuttered shyly. The other man chuckled lightly and god! If that wasn't the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"You're Castiel right?"

He knew his name. _He knew his name. HE_ knew _HIS_ name?!

Castiel just stared at Freckles with wide eyes until he realised that he hadn't answered yet. "What uhm... yes that - that's right."

Freckles gave him another one of those cute smiles and Castiel felt like he was ice cream that started melting.

None of them said something for a while until Castiel remembered something important.

"Uhm I wanted to ... yesterday you - I mean ... Allistair and - and I ... I- I want to say thank... you because I- uhm I'm ... thankful?", Castiel stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I uhm... I'm thankful, because helped... me a-and you ... don't even know me."

Castiel laughed nervously and looked away, "Forget what I said okay? I'm a little strange sometimes. Could you just imagine that I said thank you like a normal person?"

He wasn't able to see Freckles' face that moment but he could literally _sense_ that he was smiling this cute smile. "Sure. No Problem Cas."

 _Cas..._ Cas? He turned to Freckles again and wanted to ask what 'Cas' was supposed to mean, but Ms Barnes returned to the classroom with a cup of coffee just in that moment.

* * *

The second lesson had just ended and Castiel made his way out of the classroom. He had worked on the drawing of the eyes through the whole class and Ms Barnes had announced that she'd collect their work next week.

He was on his way to the next classroom when his brother Gabriel suddenly grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"Gabriel wha-"

"Cassie do you plans for tonight?", his brother asked, shutting him quickly. Castiel frowned in confusion.

"To - Tonight? Uh no... why?", he stuttered.

Gabriel smiled broadly and Castiel started to get this strange feeling. This feeling he always got when Gabriel was up to something.

"Gabriel, why?", he repeated his own question.

"Mhm I might have gotten the two of us a double date.", his brother answered eventually, a smirk plastered all over his face.

Castiels eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You... you _what_?!"

"Relax Cassie, relax. You'll like him okay?"

"Gabriel no, no! NOT AGAIN!", Castiel protested and shook his head firmly.

Gabriel sighed, "C'mon Cassie! Don't be like that... "

"Don't be like that? Geez Gabriel, you wanted to hook me up with a Girl. You remember how awkward that was? I'm not gonna fall for your stupid tricks ever again!"

Gabriel scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I didn't know that she was a 'she' either okay? He said her name was Alex so I..."

"Gabriel please..."

"No Cassie. Don't you 'Gabriel please' me okay? Just once... okay? I know that he is a he for sure and I know that you'll like him, so please. Just. Once.", Gabriel begged.

Castiel sighed and pinched the back of his nose. "Okay."

"'Okay I'm in' or 'okay leave me alone you lunatic'?", Gabriel smirked.

"Little bit of both.", Castiel muttered halfheartedly.

Gabriel grinned meanly, "You wont regret it."

The smaller student turned to leave, but Castiel stopped him before he could get out of sight.

"How's his name?", he asked while slightly tugging at his sleeve.

Gabriel laughed and shook him off easily, "Wouldn't be a _blind_ date if I told you, right?"

With those words he walked away, leaving behind an utterly confused Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Look who's finally back.**

 **I'm sorry that you had to wait so long but I promise it was worth it. ;)**

 **Thank you for favs, follows and reviews. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Well well I guess that's it for the note, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The tuesday morning passed far to slow for Dean, if it was for him he could have just skipped to the evening straight away. The art course had been a good thing to start the day with - sitting next to Mr. Stunning af (damn it Dean! His name is Castiel, you really gotta stop calling him like that!) and the Little conversation they had - but the rest was just making the wait for tonight worse. Politics felt like an eternity - especially when Mr. Crowley suddenly started to ask him a lot of questions he had no answers to. Then biology where Naomi insisted on dissecting frogs - she just took one of those big needles and plugged it right between the frogs eyes, it was terrible! - and even latin, one of the few nice lessons, felt terribly boring today. It was like all teachers had suddenly turned to the dark side - even the good ones, like Ms. Mills. _Plus:_ After the first two lessons he didn't have any lesson with Mr. Stun- Castiel. Castiel, damn it.

The only ray of hope in the whole school day was the lunchbreak where he - A: could stalk Castiel a little, and - B: could talk to Char and Gabe without being shushed by a teacher. But it wasn't as nice as he had thought it would be. It was just some more time he had to kill before he could meet this Cassie.

After she had called Gabriel last night because of what he assumed to be nightmares, he was even more curious. The time just ticked by as slowly as it had all day.

When it was finally time to attend class again Charlie and Dean were already halfway cross the corridor when they noticed that Gabe wasn't with them anymore. When they turned around they saw the short boy leaning against the wall next to the Cafeteria entrance. When Dean furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side, as if to say: You comming, the other boy just shook his head slightly and mouthed a: don't wait, be there later.

Dean and Charlie exchanged a confused look but in the end she just shrugged and walked on, shouting: "Novak you're weird" , over her shoulder.

With a sigh Dean followed her trying his best not to look too annoyed - he failed terribly.

* * *

Sam sighed when he left the classroom to meet Kev anf Jess for lunch. Time was running far too fast today. Dean had reminded him of this stupid blind-double-date thing twice this morning and he was absolutely not in the mood for one of Deans attempts to set him up with some awkward guy in a crappy bar. Besides, he would actually rather be going on a date with this cute guy from yesterday. _Trickster,_ they had said when he asked for his name. Of Course it was just a nickname, but somehow it fitted quite well. He had that mischivous glint in his eyes. Yeah, Trickster was the right name for him.

"Sa-aam! Hello? You in there?", someone asked and waved his hand infront of his face. He shook his head, trying to shove his thoughts as far away as possible.

"Yeah, what? Sorry.", he stuttered and looked down at Kevin and Jess who were both standing in front of him, arms crossed and frowning.

"You okay? You've been acting strange all day.", Kevin said as he turned and started to walk towards the Cafeteria. Sam followed Close behind with Jess sticking at his side as if she was glued to his left.

"Yeah... I mean no, actually. Dean tries to get me to some 'blind-date', wich is actually a double date, because the guy he wants to set me up brings his sister.", Sam huffed, "But I don't really want to go there you know? I mean I've been here for one day! I haven't even seen everything yet, why can't I meet some people on my own first, huh?"

They were turning around the last corner and into the Cafeteria-corridor. Sam was about to go on about Dean, and that he often did stuff like that, when he suddenly came to a stop.

No way.

The Trickster was standing right next to the entrance, looking around as if he was searching the crowd for someone. When his honey coloured eyes fell on Sam, they lit up a bit, but Sam told himself that it was probably just Imagination.

"Sam? Hey! You comming?", Jess asked and dragged his gaze away from the other boy towards her.

"Oh... right, just- just go ahead. I'll be following right behind.", he said his eyes flickering up to the Trickster again. He was still looking at Sam. Something about this made his made his heart flutter a little.

Jess seemed a little concerned but just shrugged and turned towards the Cafeteria again. Sam followed the others absently but when they entered the dining hall Sam stopped by the entrance. He threw a last look after Kevin and Jess and then turned towards the Trickster.

"Hey.", the smaller boy said and gave Sam a smile when he walked up to him.

"Hey", Sam greated back and couldn't help but smile aswell.

Sam looked down at the other Boy whose golden eyes where studying his face for a while now already. From up close he could see that they were from a light brown that you could compare with Whiskey, or honey. For a few seconds they just stood there, looking at eachother and smiling like some stupid idiots.

"Nice to see you again but uhm... I actually should be in class right now so uhm...", he said quietly.

Sams mood - that had just lifted by the way - fell and his shoulders slumped a little. "Oh... then uhm, guess we could ... I mean I'll be here tomorow for sure so if you want to...?"

The Trickster smiled a little. "Yeah that- that sounds nice..."

"Okay cool then... see you tomorrow?"

The smaller boy nodded. "See you tomorrow." And with those words he walked off, down the corridor and turned around the next Corner. Sam himself sighed a little and walked through the Cafeterias entrance. Without getting himself something to eat he walked to the table were the others were sitting. Jess saw him first - of course.

"Sam! Hey, where have you been? You said you'd be following 'right behind'." , she said in a reproachful tone. Sam didn't even look at her, he just sat down between Kevin and Alfie and propped his head onto his hands.

The whole table gave him odd looks, wich just made Sams mood worse.

"Would you _please_ just stop staring at me like that?! Do I look like a frickin' picture or what?!", Sam snapped after they had just stared at him for a few seconds in complete silence. He saw Jess wince at his suddenly rough voice. The rest of them just looked a little surprised, or shocked maybe. "Sorry I ... ", he sighed, "Not my day..."

And at that time it really wasn't, but that should change later.

* * *

Dean knocked at the door of Sams room, pacing up and down the corridor every now and then. When Sam still hadn't opened after a while, he knocked again.

"God damn it Sammy! Just open the fucking d-"

He was cut off when the door was opened and revealed a boy that hastily put on a white T-shirt as soon as the door was opened. His black hair was dripping wet and the tanned skin a little flushed. It took Dean a few seconds to realise that he was Standing right in front of Castiel, aka Mr. Stunning as fuck.

"Sorry I just came back from the showers...", Castiel mumbled. "I had to put on something other than a towel first."

Dean still stood there a little startled, but recovered quickly. "Oh. Sorry I- I wanted to... Sam's not in there is he?"

Castiel shook his head slightly. "No he said that he was going to pick his brother Dean - That's you right?" Dean nodded in response. "Well, he said that he was going to pick you up at the parking lot."

Dean groaned and slightly rubbed his forehead. "That kid didn't listen again... I said: I'll pick you up at six and then we'll walk to the parking lot and get us a taxi. Great Sam... great."

Castiel chuckled lightly, "I don't know him for long but actually he seemed to be quite smart."

Dean slightly rolled his eyes but smiled, "Yeah that's what the most think, but sometimes there're days where he's a little odd."

The other boy returned his smile and nodded barely visible.

"Well uhm... guess I better get going, hm?", Dean said and looked down the empty corridor. When he looked back at Castiel he caught the blue eyed boy staring at him. With a smile Dean waved and walked away, feeling a strange tingle in his veins.

o0o

When Dean arrived at the parking lot his body was still tingling. It was easy to find Sam as tall as he was and as soon as he was in reach Dean smacked his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?", Sam asked and looked down at his brother angrily.

"I said I'll pick you up and we walk here together! Damn it Sam, I nearly walked in on your poor roommate dressing!", Dean scolded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Care to tell me what's wrong with you today?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, not answering Deans question.

"Sam.", Dean said in a threatening manner.

With another sigh Sam finally gave in. "I don't want to go on that date."

Dean groaned, "Sam, please. We already had that! Gabe is the perfect match for you, I promise. Just trust me."

Sam barked a laugh. "Yeah, sure."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Samuel Winchester, when I say trust me you trust me, okay? I know you have your doubts but you don't even know him. If you're not giving this a Chance I swear I'll bring you to Bobby's and lock you in your room forever. Understood?"

Sam groaned. "Oh c'mon Dean!"

"No, no. I'm serious, now get in the taxi.", Dean said and pointed towards the taxi that was just stopping in front of the parking lot. He had called it while was on his way to Sam. His little brother muffled a few curses before stomping off towards the taxi.

Dean followed him with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Castiel leaned against the closed door, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Did this really just happen? DID THIS REALLY JUST HAPPEN?!

He had been just back from the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel when it knocked. And then out of all people it had to be Dean! Thank god he had been smart enough to put on some boxers and a T-shirt before he opened the door.

With a sigh he ran both of his hands through the dripping mess he called 'hair'. If he didn't have to go on this stupid blind-date Gabriel had arranged he would have just crawled into his bed and never, ever, really for _nothing_ would he have left it again.

He walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out the usual. Jeans, dress shirt, tie. He got dressed and fixed his tie halfheartedly - it looked just as messy as always but he didn't care. Why should he? It was not like this was something important right?

He sat down on his bed to wait for Gabe to come and pick him up. He was the one with the car, unfortunatly. But that wouldn't change things anyways. If Castiel had the car and the licence he could have refused to drive him, but Gabriel would have called a taxi and dragged him into the car. Gabriel was ruthless when it was about a plan he made. Everything he did was well planned, if anyone dared to try and do something about it then it was probably one of the last things this person did. Gabriel knew no mercy.

Castiel glared over to his favorite book, it was laying on top of the desk he shared with Sam. Maybe he could read something as long as Gabe wasn't-

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. With a sigh Castiel got up. Why?! Why did he have to have a silbling like this? Why couldn't Gabe just be like Samandriel or Anna, even Lucifer and Michael where better than him sometimes! But nonetheless Gabriel was his favorite brother. There was just something about Gabriel that made it impossible not to love him.

Another knock on the door. Castiel groaned and opened the door just to be greeted by an angry looking Gabriel.

"C'mon we gotta hurry, we're late already.", Gabriel said not even waiting for his brother as he walked down the corridor. Castiel hastily grabbed his keys and trenchcoat before slamming the door shut behind him an"d hurrying after his brother.

* * *

"Wow... what a great date. They're not even able to be on time.", Sam grouched as he took a sip of his coke. They had sat down at the counter for now while waiting for the others. Sam just stared at his drink and wallowed in self-pity, while Dean constantly checked the door.

Sams glass was halfway empty when he felt Dean pull at his sleeve. "Sam, hey! Gabe's here."

Sam rolled his eyes and kept his head down, mumbling a few sarcastic comments.

"Hey Dean! Sorry that we're late I had a little problem with Kali, my ex. She was talking shit again.", someone said. Sam knew that voice from somewhere, but who...?

"Damn that sounds shitty... no problem it's okay. Right Sammy?"

Sam groaned and turned his head towards the two boys. "Don't call me Sa-", his voice cracked and his mouth fell open as he met the glance of golden eyes. How was that even possible?!

He could see the same surprise spread across the other boys face, that was soon accompanied by a smile that made his beautiful eyes crinkle in the corners. "YOU are Sam?", he asked and crossed his arms.

Sam laughed for the first time that day. "YOU are Gabriel?"

Gabriel laughed aswell. "Looks like it."

Dean frowned gave the two of them an odd look. "Uhm do you guys know eachother?", he asked a little confused.

"I ran into him yesterday.", Sam said and couldn't help but smile at the memory. Deans frown deepened and he turned to Gabriel.

"Wait, does that mean that Sam was the guy you've been daydreaming about all day?"

Sams eyebrows shot up and he looked at Gabe in surprise. The short boy nervously ran a hand through his blond hair. "Uh ... well.."

"Screw you Gabe! Really, I'll never do anything like that _ever_ again if you're not even waiting for me!", another voice came from behind Gabriel. Said person turned around and sighed in relief.

"Perfect Timing!", Gabe said and gripped the newcommers arm.

"Castiel?!", Sam and Dean asked in unision when the black haired boy was dragged into their field of vision. Gabriel laughed and Castiel looked at his hands, he seemed pretty embarrassed.

"What- where? I don't understand!", Dean stuttered.

"Oh right sorry.", Gabriel said as if he had forgotten something very stupid. "Dean, this is Cassie. Cassie, Dean."

"I know Dean.", Castiel mumbled, still keeping his head down.

Sam laughed and turned to Dean, but his brother looked like someone had just hit him in the face.

"Surprise!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait - I'm reall really sorry- I promise that the next chapter will be up on time again. Thanks for the favs, follows, and Reviews!**

 **Love you all**

* * *

Dean shook his head firmly and forced a laugh. "Ha ha Gabriel, funny. Now c'mon where is she?"

Gabe shook his head and gave his best not to burst out laughing. "Dean, there is no 'she'. Look, Cassie here is my favorite little brother. Alfie's twin. 'Cassie' is my nickname for him, he hates it- that's why I picked it in the first place."

"You gotta be shitting me.", Dean said still disbelieving. Sam chuckled to himself and if looks could kill he would have died right on the spot because of the look Dean gave him. Gabriel laughed lightly aswell.

"Uh no, not really. Do you see any other Cassies in here?", he asked and gestured around the bar. "Well except her... her Name is Cassie, but she's not my sister so..."

Deans face fell, looking at Gabe and Castiel like a deer caught in the headlights. "So you're s- serious?"

Sam and Gabriel burst out laughing. Why not? Deans face was priceless. "Stop laughing!", Dean hissed, but it only made the two others laugh even more. But Castiel and Dean both had absolutely no reason to laugh. While Cas just stood next to his brother face flushed in a bright red and his hands clenched into fists, Dean was obviously about to hit the others in their faces if they didn't stop laughing.

"That's not funny.", Dean spit out between clenched teeth. Sam shook his head, panting for air and holding his sides while Gabriel grabbed hold of the counter so that he wouldn't fall over.

Dean snorted and threw his brother a freezing look, but again the younger Winchester ignored him completely. "Gabriel you're a genius! How did you do that? I was trying to get this asshat to go on a date with a guy for years, but he just wont come out of the closet!"

"I'm not-", Dean tried but was interrupted by Gabriel.

"One of my biggest hits I guess.", the blond Boy admitted with a smug smirk. "Well, he just came into the room and seemed a little scared when he saw this guy walk out, so I tried to calm him by saying that he was not my type so he wouldn't have to worry, but that he should beware of Cassie, because he would totally love him."

"Gabriel!", Castiel snapped and looked at his brother in shock, still as red as a tomato. Gabe laughed to himself again, before returning to the story.

"And he went all like: Oh really? I'd like to meet -", Gabriel broke off into laughter again, but made it to finish the sentence inbetween laughter. " _\- her_ soon. Just ... couldn't - ", he took a deep breath. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Sam chuckled to himself and shook his head. Castiel had been suspiciously quiet all the time, but no one really noticed.

"Do you even know how emberassing and hurting that is, Gabriel?", Castiel eventually said, still not looking up from his shoes. All eyes turned to him, even if his voice had been nothing more than a whisper. Sam and Dean could see the colour drain from Gabriels face as he turned to his brother.

"You promised me to never do something like that again...", he continued still whispering. "You do remember how it ended when you set me up with that _girl,_ or that guy who was actually straight? Gabe it hurts me when you treat me like that just because you think you can make a joke out of it!"

Gabriels expression turned sad, helpless, he was panicking. "Cas I- ... It was _meant_ as joke, but I wouldn't have brought you here if it still was. I wouldn't make a joke out of you ever again okay? I don't want to hurt you, you're my little brother!", he said hastily, running a hand through his hair.

Castiel barked a laugh. "Yeah right, you wouldn't do that.", he mumbled sarcastically.

"C'mon don't tell me you didn't notice how he looks at you!", Gabriel said and crossed his arms, "You're here because he's head over heels, not because your douchebag of brother wanted to make a joke... well I wanted to tease _him,_ but never ever would I make fun of you again!"

Castiel looked at his brother and nodded slightly as he saw that Gabriel was genuinely sorry.

"Cas I - I'm sorry that I'm not -", Dean started but Sam cut him off.

" _You_ shut you're cakehole! You gotta do something about that 'I don't know what you mean, I'm straight', thing okay?"

Dean stared at his brother with wide eyes. "I-"

"Nope!", this time it was Gabriel that cut him off. "Dean, you were mentally undressing Cassie in the middle of the Cafeteria so don't give me this shit!"

Out of the Corner of his eye Dean saw Castiel look down on the floor and felt how his own face started to get warm. "I didn't..."

"Oh yes you did!", Gabriel laughed. "I'm not the only one who sees you. Charlie is already looking for a matching shipname."

Sam laughed along with Gabe, but got serious in an instant.

"Dean it's completely okay. Dad he ... he's gone now. He wont ever yell at you again if you're not like he wanted you to be."

Deans eyes shot up, now suddenly looking a little scared, and filled with tears. "Wha- ... Sam I...", his bottom lip started to quiver a little but as sudden as the moment of weakness had come, it was already gone. "Shut your face Sam."

"Dean-"

"I said be quiet.", Dean hissed. His face was now stone cold, even the last hint of emotion had now left his features. All of them were staring at him now. "Why did you lie to me Gabe? Do you think that was funny?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and stared back at Dean as cold as Dean himself. He was not the only one who could play this game. "Actually, yes. _And_ I didn't lie to you. I always said Cassie. Never _her,_ or _she."_

Dean cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a little. "Really? You said he wasn't your brother when I asked you."

Castiel turned to Gabe with a questioning look, but Gabriel just shook his head. "No Charlie did. But don't blame her, she owed me one."

Sam looked at both of them, a little concerned. Gabriel had tried to be funny, but it didn't look like Dean was getting the joke. He was really touchy when it was about his sexuality. Sam knew that his brother wasn't as straight as he always said and to be honest he had wondered why he was the only one that had noticed that he was checking out guys every now and then. But he never did something, unlike Gabriel. Somehow his courage fascinated Sam.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "Wow.. really. I - I think I'll ... just give me a Minute."

The three others watched as Dean got up from the stool he'd been sitting on and walked away towards the restrooms. As soon as he was out of side all eyes turned to Castiel almost immediate. The dark haired Boy was looking at his shoes, cheeks deep shade of red and jaw clenched tightly. Gabriel started to apologise all over again in an instant, but Castiel just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'it's okay'.

Sam snorted and got up aswell. This was Deans fault. He always took it way too sirious when someone pulled a prank at him and this was definately not the worst that someone did to him. It was quite the contrary! Castiel was a really nice guy and Dean just stomped off without even trying.

"Sam? Where are you going?", Gabriel asked as the younger Winchester walked past him.

"I'm gonna rip my Brothers fucking head off."

With those words the tall boy vanished into the restroom too.

* * *

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and leaned over the sink tiredly. What the hell was wrong with those People? It was just his second day at school and someone had already made a complete fool out of him. And just because he looked at Castiel maybe once or twice... or a little more often - but that was not the Point. The point was that he really hoped that he could be friends with someone without being lied to right away.

He heard the door open behind him and was smashed against on of the walls before he could even turn around.

"The hell is wrong with you?!", he protested when he was met with the angry glare of Sams pale hazel eyes.

"Strange, I wanted to ask you the same question!"

Dean sighed and pushed his brother but the taller teen just wouldn't let go. "Sam c'mon, seriously?"

"Yes Dean I am serious.", the younger said harshly. "What the hell did you think you were doing out there? Didn't you see that it was hella mean?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Oh you think that _I_ acted inappropriate? What about Gabriels little prank huh? See in what kind of situation that got me in? And Cas ... - tiel?"

Sam laughed humorlessly. "Dean the only one that treated Castiel bad was you. Gabriel just meant to be funny, and he would never have gotten Castiel here if he wasn't sure that you'd like him. So listen Dean, we are gonna go out this door and you'll be nice. You're gonna have a nice evening with Castiel and if you still think that you're straight after this, then okay."

"Sam I'm not-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear I'll rip your head off.", the younger Winchester groweled, now more then just done with his brothers shit. "I saw what you did for him yesterday okay? Hell the whole fucking school saw it, now don't tell me you don't like him."

Dean laid his head back against the wall. "Listen Sam, I like Cas, I really do but I don't think that I'm ... that I swing that way. Besides I just barely know him..."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, full on bitchface now.

The older brother let out a sigh. "Fine. I'm gonna go with you but only if you pay my tax. I don't think that I'm gonna survive your bitchface if I'm sober."

"Deal.", Sam smiled contentedly and let go of Dean.

"Bitch.", Dean mumbled as he stepped past Sam straight to the door.

He barely heard his brother muttering 'Jerk', he was already out of the door.

* * *

"You sure you okay?"

"Gabriel I swear to god if you ask me if I'm okay I'll hit you.", Castiel groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, and I'd be even better if we'd get going now."

The blondes eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "What? C'mon Cassie I don't wanna go! I mean, Sam and - and Sam I mean...", Gabriel stuttered.

"Gabe stop calling me Cassie! It's the reason why we're in this rather unpleasant situation in the first place."

"I don't see what's so 'unpleasant'. Sam's got this.", Gabriel said with an incouraging smile. Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"I don't think so Gabriel. Dean just doesn't like boys, and that's okay. Totally fine, you couldn't know it I thought that he might be interrested in me too... but hey he's not so I've got to come to terms with it.", he said calmly, much calmer then Gabriel had expected him to. "The only thing I ask from you now is to let me go, okay? I'm fine with you staying here with Sam but I don't want to be near here if I'm not even wanted."

Gabriel gave him this sad puppy look he always gave him when he tried to get him to do something. Castiel shook his head and sighed. Gabriel didn't look like he was about to give up though, turned out he didn't have to anyway.

Sam and Dean came back to the counter where the two others were still standing. Gabriel looked up at Sam and then to Dean who was smiling even though it looked a Little forced. When he looked over to Castiel again his Little brothers expression mirrored his own confusion.

"Hey, sorry that it took a little longer I just needed a few minutes to process this uhm...", Dean gestured wildly, "... Situation? Guess it's funny huh?", he laughed lightly and looked at Sam with a nervous grin like he was asking for help.

"Yeah well, what my brother is trying to say is that it would be really cool if we could take the booth in the Corner. It's a little more quiet I guess. And uhm he wants to know what you want to drink. We're paying.", Sam explained. Dean raised an eyebrow and but kept on grinning strangely. Sam rolled his eyes. "I mean I'm paying."

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean.", Dean stuttered but seemed to relax slightly. Castiel exchanged a look with his brother.

"You sure?", the dark haired boy asked, a worried frown starting to spread over his face.

Dean nodded quickly, still looking a little awkward.

"We're in!", Gabriel said with a broad grin without giving Castiel time to say something himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that it's up so late (it's friday god damnit I'm terrible)**

 **Well anyways, hope that you like it!**

 **\- This chapter may contain slight fourth wall breaks *caugh* what's a fourth wall? *caugh* never heard of it *caugh* -**

* * *

They sat down in a booth in the back. Sam and Dean sat across from Gabe and Castiel. Sam and Gabriel started chatting almost immediatly, talking about this and that, but their brothers remained silent for a while.

"Uhm Cas?", Dean said all of a sudden, making the other boy jump a little. He hadn't expected Dean to actually talk to him.

"Yes Dean?", he asked still slightly confused.

"I wanted to say sorry... for being such an asshole earlier. That was not okay.", Dean said a little sheepish and played with the label of his beer bottle.

"Dean it's okay really...", Cas said but quickly got cut off by Dean again.

"So that's how you do it.", the blonde said, seemingly having found his confidence again.

"Do what?", Castiel asked confused.

"Deal with things that upset you. It's a thing I see often, you know? Some people try to drink it away, like my ... my father. Then there are people like Sam, they distract themselves with as much things as possible so that they don't think about it. Me? I try my best to have fun so I'm distracted, you know? Go out and stuff.", Dean explained and Castiel nodded though he still didn't quite understand what this had to do with him. As if Dean read his mind he continued his explanation. "You are one of those people who act like it was nothing. They are upset or sad or hurt but they don't want others to see, so they say that they're okay - even if they're not. They tell you that you didn't do anything bad even if you did, so that you feel better. I guess it's the most stupid and also selfless way to act."

Castiel blinked a few times. That was probably the last thing he had expected to hear. But if he thought about it, he realised that Dean was right. Yes he did feel uncomfortable, and yes he had tried to convince Dean otherwise so that he felt better. It was just then that he noticed how often he'd done this before.

"You okay?", Dean asked and got him out of his thoughts.

"Uh I guess so... I didn't even realise I did that...", Castiel mumbled, more to himself than to Dean.

"So you are upset?", Dean asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah... I guess so.", Castiel admitted quietly. "You're really observant."

Dean just shrugged and took a nother sip of his beer. "It's just something I like to know about people you know? I like to know when they're upset, or uncomfortable about something."

"You said that your father drank...", Castiel said and tilted his head to the side. "Did he do it often?"

Deans clenched his jaw and he gripped his bottle so tight that his knuckles turned white. He looked down on the table and shifted a little.

"Is everything okay Dean?", the other boy asked a little worried. Dean nodded slightly and took another sip of his beer, Castiel saw that his hand was shaking a little.

"I just don't want to talk about it.", Dean said hoarsly but still didn't look up.

There was a moment of silence between the two boys. The bar was full of people and there was a lot of noice so that it was never really silent, but it still felt a little awkward. After a while Dean cleared his throat a little and looked back at Cas.

"Well uhm... I don't know what we could talk about... Maybe you could uhm... tell me something about you?", he suggested, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't know what to tell you...", Castiel mumbled, "I'm not what you would call interresting."

"Why do you think that?", Dean asked and looked right into the other boys eyes. Castiel looked away shyly. "C'mon Cas, you can tell me."

Cas frowned and searched Deans face for a sign that this was just another joke, something like that happened before. People had told him that it was okay if he told them about his Problems, but they didn't mean it, they just wanted to make fun of the things that were wrong with his life. "What makes you think that I can?"

Dean shrugged. "Well I want to know why you think that you're boring, because as far as I can tell you're not."

"But I wont. You wouldn't understand anyways.", Castiel sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What if I can?", Dean asked and leaned a little forward.

Castiel laughed bitterly. "Yeah sure... You have no idea of how it's like to be picked on all day..."

Dean pursed his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! I mean you're clearly one of those guys that haven't ever had a real problem in all their life. You're good looking, you're smart, you're not even on this School for two days and _everyone_ knows your Name! All the Girls are staring at you, like _all_ the girls. You're one of those boys that live a perfect life. So you're pretty much the opposite of me."

Dean looked at him in disbelief, there was something else in his expression, something Castiel wasn't able to figure out. Castiel felt his stomach turn as he realized what he just had said, he had been rude fot no reason.

"You don't know me.", Dean just said trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

"What do you-"

"That's not important, the thing is: don't let anyone tell you that you're not interesting, or that you're not 'as good as them'. That destroys you, trust me."

Castiel looked at Dean confusedly. "Wha- why? How would yo-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just trust me, okay?"

Castiel nodded slightly and Dean nodded back. They sat in silence again. Castiel felt a little strange, what was Dean keeping from him? He looked up at the other boy, his green eyes were on the half empty bottle in front of him. There was still this expression on his face, the one that made Castiels stomach turn. Cas took in all of Deans features, he hadn't really looked at him all evening, well not like that. Up close Dean was even more beautiful, in school Castiel had only been able to look at him from a little more distance, well except in the art Course this morning...

"Books.", Castiel said before he could stop himself. Deans head shot up and his eyes met Castiels. It was like in the history class on monday, when it happened for the first time. Neither of them really wanted to look away. "I read a lot.", Castiel added quietly.

Dean tilted his head a little, "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you asked me to tell you something about me. I like to read in my free time."

Dean smiled, a smile that made the freckles on his cheeks dance and the corners of his eyes crinkle, a smile that made Castiels feel warm. The dark haired Boy smiled back shyly.

"And what do you read?", Dean asked his green eyes glinting in curiousity.

Castiel laughed and looked at his hands "Okay, I'll tell you but don't laugh at me, it's nothing that's literary important or so..."

Deans smile just grew wider, "Don't worry I won't laugh."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Okay the books are called 'Supernatural'. My dad wrote them, but he used a synonym, Carver Edlund."

Deans eyebrows rose slightly. "Wow your dad wrote them? What are they about?"

Again Cas laughed. "Well that's the funny part, they are about two brothers that hunt monsters and ghosts."

"And?"

"And they're called Sam and Dean."

Dean did his best not to laugh. "Like me and -?"

Cas nodded and chuckled, "Yeah like you and Sam. Small world huh?"

Dean nodded and took a swig of his beer. "Okay now I'm curious, tell me more."

"Uhm... there are eleven seasons of it - well until now, as far as I'm concerned Dad is working on the twelfth season right now -"

"Wait, seasons like in TV Shows?", Dean asked and frowned slightly.

"Well, yeah. In every season there are five or six books. Each contains about four or three 'episodes', as I call them.", Castiel explained and Dean nodded.

"How did he get this 'hunting monsters' idea?"

"Oh that was actually because of me.", Cas admitted and smiled proudly.

"Yeah?", Dean asked with a broad grin. Castiel nodded.

"When I was younger, I used to be afraid of the dark. I thought that there was something that was just waiting for me to go to sleep so that it could eat me alive - I was very dramatic kid. Dad used to tell me that everything was okay, but it didn't help much so he started thinking of stories about Sam and Dean, the brave demon hunters. He told me that they were profecional in killing monsters and he was a friend of them. He would only have to call if there was a Problem. I asked him to tell me more of them and he started telling me stories about their hunts. Soon the whole family sat in my bedroom just to listen to Dad, and that was when mom suggested that he could publish it. One thing went to another and now there are eleven seasons."

Dean smiled, but it looked a little sad. "Wow your dad sounds awesome."

"Dean are you okay?", Castiel asked and frowned in concern.

"What? Yeah I'm fine.", he said quickly. "What's your favorite book?"

Cas still wasn't sure if Dean was being honest, but answered anyways. If Dean didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't push him.

"Uhm definately 'Lazarus rising', the first in season four. It's the first time that my character, the angel Castiel, appears in the books."

"Wait, you're in the books too?", Dean asked confusedly.

Cas laughed at the expression on Deans face. "Yes I am. My dad wrote characters for all of his children. Gabe is the archangel Gabriel that appears as trickster at first, Season two 'tall tales' - another one of my favorites -, Samandriel appears in Season eight and is one of Cas' few angelic friends, Anna appears in Season four for the first time aswell at first they don't know but she's an angel too and Lucifer and Michael both appear in Season five for the first time."

Dean looked pretty impressed now, "Wow, so you're all angels? That's pretty awesome."

Cas shrugged, "I guess."

"It fits somehow you know?", Dean said, smiling this cute smile again. Castiel felt his cheeks heat up in an instant and looked at his hands shyly. "Okay one last question: How does this book me look like?"

"Uh Dad described him as pretty handsome in the books, rather trained, blonde and green eyes. He's the womanizer of the two Brothers. Sam is rather into books, even if he's not bad looking either.", Cas explains - but leaves out the part with his huge crush on the book Dean.

Dean laughed lightly, "Okay, you know what I'm totally gonna read those books. They Sound awesome."

Cas smiled brightly. Yeah, the evening had gotten much better.


	9. Chapter 9

They rode back in Gabriels car later, Gabe and Sam up front and Dean and Cas in the back.

Dean had asked Cas if he could tell him a little more about the books his father wrote, mostly because he found the storyline interesting and wanted to know more, but partially he just wanted to see the cute sparkle in those blue eyes, and the smile on his face when he talked about the books he loved so much.

So that was pretty much the drive home, Castiel talking about the books, Dean watching him with a fond smile and Gabe and Sam exchanging a wordless conversation, based on looks. It was quite like that:

 _Told ya he'd be totally into Cassie._

 _Yep look how 'straight' he is._

 _Totally._

They both chuckled lightly and as Dean gave them a weird look they couldn't help but to burst out into laughter.

* * *

"Okay, this is my number. Call me any time.", Gabe said as he scribbled his number onto Sams palm. Sam smiled broadly and Dean just rolled his eyes before turning to Cas.

"Well, it was not as bad as I thought it would be.", Dean said smiling. Castiel smiled back shyly.

"Yes I enjoyed it too."

Dean locked eyes with him and saw something like hope flash in Cas' eyes. That was what made him drop his gaze to the ground. He couldn't be what Cas hoped for, he just couldn't and he needed Cas to know that. He deserved better than hoping for something that wasn't going to happen. "Listen Cas..."

"I know.", the other Boy said quietly. Dean could hear the disappointment in his voice but he just couldn't ... - what was it that he couldn't? Couldn't admit that he liked Cas? Couldn't admit that he had been thinking about him all the time in School? Couldn't admit that he ... he didn't even want to think it.

"I like you Cas you ... you're great guy, but I ... It's just don't like guys.",He didn't look up.

"It's okay Dean."

"That ain't gonna calm me, remember what we talked about?", Dean sighed, still not daring to look at Cas.

He heard Castiel sigh, "Fine, maybe I'm not quite happy with it, but it's not like I expected it to be different okay? Just don't think about it too much."

Dean decided that it would be safe to look at Cas - wrong by the way, he had literally never felt so guilty. "Are you sure?"

Cas nodded and smiled slightly, it was one of those halfhearted fake smiles. "Friends?"

Dean was a bit surprised by that. "Uh y- yeah sure I- I would like to be friends with you.", he stuttered and nodded slightly.

Castiel nodded aswell. "That's nice... Good night Dean."

With those words Cas started to make his way down the hallway to the dorm room he shared with Sam. Dean watched him as he walked away, still a little troubled from this awkward conversation. He sighed heavily and turned to Gabriel and his brother that were still chatting. Sam noticed that Cas was already gone and announced that he'd go aswell, wich left Dean and Gabriel alone.

* * *

Gabe was talking all the time while they were walking to their room. He just wouldn't shut up about how great the evening was, that Dean had been right about Sam and that they would have to do that again soon.

Dean didn't really listen. Most of the time he tried to get his feelings back in line, he still felt guilty and sad and ... there was this Feeling he couldn't name, and all of it confused him. He tried to get rid of it, but everytime he had managed to shove those things away the image of those sad, blue eyes popped up in his head and brought everything back.

He didn't even realise that they had arrived at their room until Gabriel waved his hand in front of Deans face. "Hey you there?"

Dean blinked a few times. "Wha- yeah."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and smirked broadly. "Ah I see, you're thinking about him. I told you tha-"

"Would you just shut up about this please?!", Dean groaned as he entered the room and let himself fall onto the bed with his face first.

"Why? You two got along well on the da-"

"It was not a date! I'm not gay.", Dean said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'd rather say that you're bi, but ..."

"Just shut up Gabe, just for once. This prank you pulled on me and Cas wasn't funny okay?", Dean lifted his head and looked over at Gabe who had sat down on the other side of the room.

He sighed. "Okay maybe you're right. I thought it'd be funny to keep you waiting for the sister I don't have, and always tell you that she'd come the next time, but when I saw how you looked at Cassie... I just thought that you two might, you know."

Dean snorted. "Yeah thanks, _Buddy._ "

"Dean I didn't mean to hurt you with that.", Gabriel said and ran a hand through his golden hair. "You are a nice guy, I'd like to make it up to you."

Dean sat up a little and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, trying to figure out if he was just messing with him again, but Gabriel really seemed to mean it. "Okay, fine."

"Great, what do I have to do?", Gabe asked eagerly.

"Don't try to set me up with a guy again, don't comment my sexuality- because that _really_ is none of your business and please don't make fun of Cas. He has enough problems already."

Gabe opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He looked utterly confused. "How did you-?"

Dean sighed. "Don't ask okay? I'm tired and just want to sleep, so we got a deal or not?"

Gabriel nodded quickly. "Good.", Dean said and turned around again, "G'night."

He didn't even bother to Change his clothes, he just fell asleep right on the spot.

* * *

The next few days were a little strange for Dean, especially the classes he had together with Castiel - like politics, as if it wasn't already enough to have Crowley as teacher.

He wasn't able to concentrate with Cas beside him all the time. Crowley freaked out in the middle of the class, he said - and I cite - : No one in the history of torture has been tortured with the torture you'll be tortured with, if you don't fucking concentrate Winchester!

Of course he had tried to concentrate for the rest of the lesson, but he still left class with extra work - 'I will listen better next time', 66 times.

He still hung out with Gabe, Charlie and the others, but sometimes he would just sit with Castiel. They talked a lot, but sometimes Cas would ignore him completely - like on thursday, when Dean tried to talk to him, but Cas didn't answer, all day.

So yeah, pretty strange.

It was friday, school was over and Dean was with the others as usual, when a girl walked up to them. He had seen her before, but didn't remember her name. She stopped in front of them, a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys.", she said in a sing song voice.

Gabriel slightly rolled his eyes and Charlie was struggling to hold back laughter. Ash was the one who greeted her first. "Bela, what's up?"

Right, Bela.

"Ah you know, just wanted to tell you that it's time for my anual pool Party.", she said and smiled sweetly.

Ash laughed and Uriel, Zach and Gabriel sighed in unision.

"I'm in.", Ash said and smiled smugly. Bela nodded and turned to Uriel and Zach. They exchanged a look and Zach shook his head.

"We'll pass."

Bela nodded, probably having expected this and turned her attention to Char and Gabe. She fixed on Charlie. "You are going to come.", it was more of a statement than a question.

Charlie rolled her eyes a little. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope.", Bela trolled. "Gabe!"

"No.", Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Why?", Bela whined.

"Because I already have plans for this weekend. I'm going on a date with Sam."

"Wait what?!", Dean tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Sam told me that he would come home with Jo and me."

Gabe and Bela both turned to look at him as if they had forgotten that they weren't alone. "Uh yeah well Sa-"

Gabriel was cut off by Bela running towards Dean with a huge grin, he could have sworn that she threw her hair back to fix it a little. "Dean I almost missed you! You're comming right?!"

Dean backed away a little, she was just inches from him and her sickly sweet voice made him want to throw up. He took a step back and looked around nervously.

"Oh c'mon Jo is comming and Haley, Lydia, Hannah, Cassie... many other girls oh and me.", she smiled meanly and took a step towards him, so that he was as Close as before. "One word: B-I-K-I-N-I."

Dean looked at the others a little panicking, while Bela started to play with the hem of his shirt. Gabriel and Charlie shrugged helplessly and Ash gave him a thumbs up while Zach and Uriel... wait where the hell were they?!

"Deeean", Belas voice was suddenly just a whisper against his ear. He backed up and Bela almost fell over.

"Woah okay fine, I-I'm comming."

"Great. I'm gonna text you my adress, don't worry I've got your number.", she grinned.

"How-"

"See Gabe? You have to come, you can bring along Sam too if you wanna."

"No, no way!", Gabe shook his head violently. As fast as Bela had come she was already at Gabe again.

"Gabby pleeeease! Until now it's only Ash, Garth and Dean. And only one of them is really hot so we're gonna need some others."

"Well thanks.", Ash mumbled grumpyly. Bela gave him an apologetic look that didn't look like she really meant it.

"Bela I told you that I'm going to go on a date with Sam and I'm sure as hell not taking him to a party full of desperate, drunken girls in bikinis.", Gabriel said and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

Bela pouted "Oh c'mooon! I promise that we'll behave, just looking, no touching this time."

Dean frowned. _This time_? What the... Bela and Gabe? He looked at Charlie and she mouthed something like _later._ Gabriel sighed again.

"You know what? Fine! I'm gonna come to your party if you stop annoying me."

"Great! Okay then I'll ju-", Bela was already about to go when Gabe cut her off.

"BUT, I'm gonna bring my brother.", he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bela shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay sure, Samandriel is cute. I was going to ask him later, where is he anyway?"

Gabriel smiled, "I actually meant Cas, but sure I can bring Samandriel too."

Bela's fake eyebrows shot up as soon as Gabe had finished the sentence. "Wha- no I- Gabby... please.", she whined and her shoulders slumped.

"If Cassie's not comming you can forget about Sam, Alfie _and_ me."

She snorted, "Fine but if it all ends in a disaster it's your fault."

She threw Gabe a death glare and walked away with swaying hips. Her heels made an angry clicking noise that sent chills down Deans spine.

Gabe rolled his eyes and turned to Dean again who was still looking at him confusedly. He sighed. "Okay, what do you want me to explain?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Ookay so I guess everything.", Gabriel mumbled "Well to shorten this up a little, she's a bitch - like in every possible way. She'll try to hook up with you as soon as you enter her party so you better stick with Charlie, Sam, Alfie, Cas and me. Try not to get lost or you will - I swear to god that you will - get laid if you want to or not. She does that with everyone that she considers as worthy prey."

"You too?", Dean asked in disbelief.

"Nothing I'm proud of.", he said and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Twice", Charlie added with an evil grin. Gabriel nudged Charlie and glared at her, on wich Charlie broke out in laughter.

"Seriously?", Dean asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I just don't know how it happened, I just... The first time was in my junior year and the second time was on her last pool party, just don't ask.", he said and shook his head.

"Okay, you know what? I think I'll just don't go...", Dean said while scratching his neck nervously.

"No.", Charlie and Gabe said in unision.

"What? Why not? After everything you said it's a better idea to not go there, that's all.", Dean said a little confused.

"Dean you already said you'd come, if you don't she'll kill you.", Charlie said and shook her head, "Happened once, the guy has depressions ever since that."

"Crap."

"Yeah pretty much.", Gabe said and sighed, "Sorry bro but I think you'll be this years victim."

Dean groaned. "Great, really. At least you'll be there."

"Yup, I hope Cas will agree to come too, he usually doesn't do stuff like that."

Dean frowned "Then why did you demand on bringing him with you?"

Gabe shrugged, "Because a) Bela doesn't like him and b) he's a teenager Dean, he should go on parties, drink, have fun, just like anyone else."

Dean nodded. Yeah Cas could really use some fun. There was a loud honk from behind them, when Dean turned around he saw Bobby's car standing a few feet away from them. He could see Sam and Jo arguing about something on the backseat and laughed lightly. "Uhm yeah well I guess I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."

He picked up his duffel bag from the ground and walked towards the car.

"Bye!", Charlie said, followed by Gabe who shouted: "Say 'Hi' to Sam from me!"

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards the car. He got in on the passenger seat and had to hold back laughter as he saw Bobby's strained expression.

"Hey you two.", he said and turned around to the others. "Would you tell me what the hell's wrong?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong!", Jo bitched, "Your brother's got a stick shoved up his ass, that's the problem."

Sam nudged her side harshly and she nudged back.

"Okay, okay. Again please?"

Jo rolled her eyes and sighed, "I asked him if he wanted to go to Belas party too, because I'm one of her friends and I'm sure she'd be okay with it, and he seriously told me that he wouldn't because of some stupid date!"

"He's not stupid!", Sam yelled and gave her 'the bitchface'.

"Yeah, but you are if you're turning down a whole pool of girls because of one guy.", she huffed.

"Actually, no I'm not because Gabe is worth ten of Belas sluts!"

Jo's jaw dropped and she looked like she was about to slice Sams throat. "You- !"

Dean cut her off before the situation could escalate any further. "He's going to come."

Both their heads snapped into Deans direction. "What?!", they asked in unision.

"He's going to come, didn't you hear me?", Dean asked with a broad grin.

"But Dean, Gabe-"

"He's going to come too."

Jo grinned, perfectly satisfied. "Great this is gonna be so much fun! They'll all be there, Haley, Cassie, Anna..."

She started listing all of her and Belas friends and all of the others that would come, Bobby sighed heavily next to him. "I love her, and I'm not gonna kick her out of a driving car.", he mumbled to himself, as if it was a mantra.

Dean laughed and shook his head lightly, before turning on some music.


	10. Chapter 10

It was saturday afternoon. Sam, Dean and Jo were standing in front of the impala, waiting for Gabe and the others. Dean was a little nervous because 'others', included Castiel, and only the thought of being around him after the past ... well rather strange days.

Jo was babbling about who will be there and how great it's going to be, she was pretty excited and Dean found it a little cute, while Sam started to get a little annoyed. Dean started to think that he was maybe just as nervous as he was. He could tell that his brother liked Gabe and the other way around. Like, c'mon they actually wanted to go on a date instead of Belas party so things probably started to get serious between those two.

Sams face lit up like a christmas tree when Gabe pulled up next to the impala. Dean laughed and boxed him playfully.

"Easy lover boy.", he said and grinned at his brother who turned red in an instant. Dean started to laugh again and Jo chuckled lightly.

"Heya guys!", Gabe yelled as he got out of his car. He walked towards Sam with a broad grin, wich the taller boy returned happyly. "Hey Gabe."

Dean shook his head and patted his brothers shoulder. "We gonna go now or what?"

"Yeah about that...", Gabe looked back at his car. "They're gonna drive with you, I'll take Sam."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait you mean like, Charlie, Alfie, Cas _and_ Jo? And you just take Sam?"

Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yeah, since this is actually supposed to be a date, we deserve a little privacy."

Dean sighed. "You're lucky my car is big enough Novak. C'mon Sammy go with your boyfriend."

Jo started laughing and even Gabe chuckled a little, while Sam glared at his brother. "Dean!"

The older Winchester winked at his brother and pushed him towards Gabe a little. "Tell them they can get in. See ya lover boy."

Sam mumbled somethink like 'jerk' and picked his bag up from the ground. Gabe grinned and walked back to his car.

"Okay out of my car guys.", he said as he opened the door for the others.

Dean heard Charlie laugh as she got out of the car. She was followed by a giggling Samandriel and - well Cas was not exactly laughing or something like that, he looked rather ... nervous, maybe? Dean tried not to look at him for too long, he was still not quite sure what it was that Castiel did to him, but whenever he looked over to the dark haired Boy he wasn't able to look away anymore. He shook his head slightly and got in on the drivers seat. Jo opened the door on the passenger side and attempted to sit next to Dean but he shook his head and nodded towards the back.

She groaned, "Seriously Dean?"

He laughed "Yeah and now get in the back."

She snorted and shut the door again. She sat down in the back and pouted like a five year old. Charlie and Alfie got in the car behind Jo. Cas stood next to the car and frowned a little, trying to figure out what to do. There was no seat left in the back, so technically he could sit up front with Dean, but he wasn't really sure if he should do that. Because a) When Jo had tried to get in on the front seat Dean told her to get in on the back and b) it was a rather long drive to Bela's and he didn't know if he would be okay to stay as that close to Dean for so long. In the last few days he had tried to avoid Dean a little, it was difficult for him to be around him after their 'blind date'. He was really trying to be friends with Dean, but the more they spent time together the more he started to admire Dean. And not only because of his looks.

"Hey, c'mon! Get in.", Deans voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He had wound down the car window and smiled a littlle.

Castiel took a shaky breath and gripped his small bag a little thighter before nodding and getting in on the passenger seat.

* * *

"How did you even get Castiel to come with you? I mean, I share a room with him and he's reading most of the time, he actually never leaves- except when he's going on for a run. He just doesn't seem like a party person to me...", Sam said and looked over at Gabe, still not able to remove this big goofy smile from his face. They've been driving for a little while already, just chatting while some music was playing in the background.

Gabe laughed and looked at Sam aswell. "A magician never gives away his secrets Sammy boy. But I guess I can at least tell you _one_ of the tricks I used to get Cassie to come with us.", Gabriel said and smirked before turning his attention back to the street.

"And that would be?", Sam asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother.", Gabriel said with a broad grin.

Sam laughed, "I probably should have expected that. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that Dean would be there and that it was a pool party, wich means shirtless Dean and - what a surprise - he agreed.", Gabriel explained in between laughters.

Sam suddenly stopped laughing. When Gabe turned around to look at him the younger boy looked out of the window. "What?"

"Gabe I guess that's not gonna happen."

"What do you mean?", Gabe asked a little confused.

Sam sighed, "Dean never exposes his chest or arms in public."

The blond boy frowned, "Doesn't he ever go swimming?"

Sam shook his head.

Now that Gabriel thought about it he noticed that Sam was right, Dean always slept with a shirt on and in the morning he always changed when he was in the bathroom. "Why?"

"I can't tell you Gabe.", Sam said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I trust you, I do, but it's something Dean and I don't talk about. He would kill me if I told anyone."

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, that's okay..."

He knew that Situation, there were things his family didn't talk about either, even if they probably should.

They fell into silence, the only noise that could be heard was the engine of the car and the soft Sound of music playing. They drove on like that for a while. The song changed and Sam wrinkled his nose. Heat of the moment by Asia.

He and Gabriel groaned in unision. Sam looked at Gabe and the older boy looked right back at him. They broke out into fits of laughter.

"I really hate that song.", Gabe laughed.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, me too. Guess I just heard it way too often."

"Shall I skip it?"

Sam smiled at him, "Yeah, please."

* * *

At some point Dean had passed them, so when the arrived at Bela's the Impala was already standing in the driveway of the Talbots mansion. Sams jaw dropped as the huge white building came in sight. Gabe shook his head and laughed a little. It was cute how amazed Sam looked at the mansion.

"She really lives there?", he asked still not taking his eyes off the mansion.

"Yeah she does, but it's a little too much if you ask me.", Gabriel said as he parked his own car next to the Impala. "Okay Samster, before we go in there, there are a few things I should tell you about Bela's partys."

Sam turned to look at Gabe and frowned a little. "Uhm okay?"

"First of all, if one of those bitches tries to touch you call me, I'll handle them. Second: Don't - and I really mean don't - drink the punch she'll give you. I swear this stuff is deadly.", Gabriel explained, "Try to stay with me so you wont get lost in there, and stay sober as long as possible, because otherwise things could get a little out of Hand. Trust me."

Sam nodded, "Okay I got that. Was that it?"

"Mhm yeah, yeah that's it.", Gabriel grinned, "Now c'mon let's have fun."

* * *

"Gabbyyyyy!", Bela sqealed as she came running out of the house onto the yard straight towards Gabriel and Sam. "Why are you so late? The others were here half a hour ago already!"

She was already slightly slurring, mixed with her british accent it turned into a barely understandable mess of words. The half empty bottle of tequila in her right hand explained a lot. She threw herself at Gabe and giggled like a five year old.

Sam raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Uhm, excuse me?"

Bela looked up at him and giggled again, "Oohhh right, you must be his date."

"Yeah he is.", Gabriel said as he shoved her off of him.

She grinned broadly, exposing two rows of perfect white teeth. "Sam, right? Jess nearly fell off her chair when I said you were comming."

When both of them frowned at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Gabby you know where you can get changed, I expect both of you in the backyard in five minutes."

With those words she hopped back inside. Sam looked down at Gabe with a raised eyebrow. Gabe shrugged, "She's always the first to get drunk. Don't mind her, she'll be after your brother all the time anyways."

Sam shook his head and chuckled lightly.

* * *

On their way to the guest rooms they were nearly hit by flying bottles a few times and a bunch of girls in bikinis ran into them, they didn't even apollogise they just giggled and continued to run through the house. Things were thrown around, loud music was blasting from every corner and it seemed like the whole house was a mess already - it was not even five pm.

Gabriel laughed at Sams confused expression. "Where are her parents, do they even know what's going on here?"

"Well I think they're in spain at the moment, since Bela is 15 years old they decided to give her a weekend alone. They call it the 'Bermuda weekend', everything that happens on this weekend never leaves this Weekend."

"Oh, wow. Thats kinda cool of them I guess..."

Gabriel shrugged again. "Well if you set aside that it's probably just because her parents got devorced when she was little and her mothers new guy now tries to get her affection by buying her stuff and letting her do what she wants, then yeah it's pretty cool."

They had finally arrived at the third floor where the guestrooms were. Gabe checked two of them and as soon as he was sure that no one was in there he motioned Sam to get in. "You better lock the door, if something's wrong I'm in the room on your right."

Sam nodded and smiled a little before turning around and disappearing into the empty room.

A few minutes later he left the room again with his bag over his shoulder, Gabriel was already waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall and smirking broadly. Gabe was wearing shiny golden trunks, their color was matching his eyes and his hair. Without all those layers of clothing Sam could actually see Gabes body shape for once. He was not skinny, but not what you would call muscular either, rather something in between. His skin was slightly toned and mixed up well with all those different shades of gold. There was something on his shoulder, black and golden... was that a tattoo?

Sam frowned slightly, but then he was ripped out of his thoughts by Gabriel who slightly cleared his throat. Sam looked up quickly and was met with a mischievous smirk.

"Sammy I know that I'm hot, but I think you should continue to stare later when we're in the yard. Bela doesn't like it when people are late.", the smaller boy said smugly.

Sam felt his face heat up in an instant and looked at Gabe with wide eyes, but the only reaction it got from the blond boy was a small laugh. He leaned in a little closer and got on his tiptoes. "You're looking gorgeous too by the way.",he whispered before turning away again and walking down the stairs.

Sams eyes widened even more as he hurried to follow Gabriel down the stairs. Now that he was behind him he could get a better look at the thing on his shoulder. It was a tattoo, a single golden wing on his left shoulder. It was pretty detailed and well shaded.

"You didn't tell me you had a tattoo.", Sam said, still looking at the small wing.

"Hm? Oh you mean my wing?", Gabriel grinned proudly. "Looks cool right? I'm getting my second one this year."

"Yeah it really looks great. How did you get it?", Sam had now caught up with Gabriel again.

"Well it's kind of a really - and I mean, really - old tradition in my fathers family. On your 14th birthday there's a ceremony, were you get to choose, grace or wings.", he looked up at Sam who frowned a little. "Those are two of the features that differ angels from humans. Our forefathers used to believe that, if you carry one of those symbols, their power might affect you too and you'll get closer to perfection. My family has always been religious as fuck, also explains why I'm named after an angel."

"So you chose wings?", Sam asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. When I was little my father explained this stuff to me and showed me his wings, they are beautiful, in a shining light blue. Ever since then I wanted my own, but after your decision you have to wait till you're 16 for your first wing and then til you're 18 for your second one.", Gabe laughed.

Sam chuckled lightly, "What about Cas?"

Gabriel smiled proudly, "My brave little Cassie chose wings. He's getting his tatt' next month."

Sam smiled down at Gabe, whose golden eyes glinted happyly.

"GAAAABBYYYYY!", Belas squeal broke their eyecontact. Gabe groaned. "Great.", he muttered.

"Gabby come over, we're doing belly shots!", Bela shouted from the outside.

Gabe shook his head and sighed before looking up at Sam again, "This is gonna be a long Party."

Sam laughed a little. "Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **I gotta say that I'm quite impressed, already over 60 Followers! I want to thank everybody for following or favoriting this story, it means a lot to me ;)**

 **(also thanks to Dead Reader Skylar for the Review spam, I probably laughed harder than I should XD)**

* * *

Castiel made his way through the dancing crowd, looking out for Sam and Gabe. He was tightly holding onto the hand of Dean who was still babbling weird stuff while being dragged through the garden. Why the hell couldn't he just be unconcious, like some others who had passed out because of the huge amount of alcohol. It would be a lot easier to be honest.

"I wuv you Cas... you kno dat right?", Dean said, his voice slurring and his eyes barely open. Castiel sighed heavily.

"Yes I know Dean.", he groaned in respones and craned his neck so that he could take a better look at something that was going on near the pool. He didn't see much, just a few hands, heads and... long brown hair, jackpot.

He pulled at Deans hand as he started pushing through the people a little faster. He now heard voices cheering and chanting his brothers name. The closer they came, the more crowded it got and the chanting became louder.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL! GABRIEL! GABRIEL!", the crowd cheered.

Cas could barely see something, bodys were pressed together, forming a firm wall that covered his sight. He pushed past them with full force, he just wanted to grab his brother and Sam and leave. He wouldn't even stand to stay a _second_ longer.

He broke through the wall the crowd had formed and stumbled into the center of a circle. He was standing, in front of the broad buffet table. Next to him were Bela, Jo and Jess. Bela and Jo were cheering Gabriel while Jess was pouting, taking a sip of her drink every now and then. But why wa-

"Holy mother of god", he exclaimed in disgust.

Right in front of them were Gabriel and Sam, and they were making out in a way that you could only describe as voinlently. Gabriel had his hands burried completely in Sams hair, visibly pulling him down hardly. Sam had his right hand in Gabes hair that was already completely messed up, and with his left he was pulling up one of Gabes legs to keep him close. Gabe attempted to pull away but Sam wouldn't let him, with an unapproving noice he lifted the smaller boy up as if he weigh nothing. That got Gabriel by surprise, he faltered a little but caught himself again quickly. The corners of Sams mouth curled up a little and he turned them around to sit Gabe onto the buffet table, next to a plate full of seafood. They knocked down several bowls, bottles and plates in the process, but the crowd just cheered even louder. Gabriel was completely back by now, his legs wrapped around Sams waist, and soon he had overpowered Sam again.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL! GABRIEL!", the crowd screamed.

Gabe pushed Sam away, something that looked like it could have been a prawn once hanging between his lips. He threw his arms in the air and spat 'the ex-prawn' out.

"I WON!", he yelled on top of his lungs and pulled Sam in for another open mouthed kiss - fortunately this one didn't last long because Gabe _finally_ noticed Cas and Dean.

"Oh hey guys! Guess what: I won!", he slurred with a broad grin.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna throw up.", Cas and Dean groaned in unision, the only difference was that Dean was serious about it.

* * *

 _Several hours earlier_

Sam and Gabe had managed to escape Bela for now, she had tried to get them to do belly shots with her and her friends but Gabe hat found a way to distract her long enough to run away.

( _"C'mon Gabby you used to **loooove** this!" - "Wait isn't that Dean over there?!" - "What? WHERE?! DEEEEAAAAAAN! BEEELLY SHOT TIME!"- "Run Sam, go!")_

Now they were making their way through the garden towards the pool and the buffet. It was really crowded and loud, music blasting from literally everywhere.

"Oh prawns! Nice.", Gabriel grinned as they walked past the buffet were a huge pick of seafood was set up, next to lot's of cakes, other sweet stuff, some more food and _lots_ of alcohol. Sam chuckled and watched Gabriel as he walked down the buffet and grabbed something to eat every now and then.

"What the hell?", Sam frowned a little as he spotted the guy Dean had punched a few days ago - Allistair if he remembered the name correctly.

"Hm?", Gabe frowned at him but when he followed Sams gaze his shoulders slumped a little and he groaned. "Great she invited the demons."

"The _what_?", Sam asked confusedly.

"They're a group of snobbish assholes that think they're better than us.", Gabe explained with a roll of his golden eyes. "My brother Lucifer founded them in his last year of School." He pointed to a blonde girl that stood with this Allistair guy and a few others. "You see barbie over there?"

Sam nodded.

"Her name is Lilith, she was Lucifers first one. Before he turned her she was actually pretty nice, smart, had good grades, but once he was finished with her... ", Gabe sighed, "What a waste of beauty and intelligence. Whatever, let's see... Ruby, Allistair, Abbadon, Meg - okay! We know where we're not going tonight."

Sam laughed a little as Gabe pulled him towards a smaller table with all sorts of drinks. He poured two shots and gave one to Sam. "Here, if they are here too you'll need this.", he said as he handed one of them to Sam.

"Didn't you say that we shouldn't drink?", Sam asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I said that you should stay away from the punch and that we should try to stay sober _as long as possible_. This ain't gonna make you drunk kiddo.", Gabe laughed, "Unless your alcohol tollerance is really _that_ low."

Sam shot Gabriel a bitch face, "You know what Gabe?", he said before downing his shot and snitching Gabes shot witch he downed too. "Try me."

Gabe looked at him with wide eyes and blinked a few times. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That was hot."

"You're an idiot"

"I know and you love it."

With a broad grin Gabriel took a step back and grabbed Sams arm. Before Sam knew what happened they were running towards the pool.

* * *

Meanwhile Castiel was walking around the huge yard of Belas house. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as if he was afraid that someone could look at his exposed chest - but c'mon we all know that there is nothing he could be ashamed of.

It felt like he was already walking around uselessly for hours, he had lost sight of the others after changing so he was still trying to find them.

 _Them or Dean?_

 _Shut up._ he told his inner voice.

 _Hey just sayin'._ I _wasn't the one that got all excited when he heard that_ Dean _was going to a_ poolparty.

Cas snorted.

Yes it was true that he only said yes when he heard that Dean would be comming too, but he already started to regret his choices. It was far too loud and too crowded for his liking. On top of that came that there were some People who gave him weird Looks, some even asked others why he was there - obviously already too drunk to see that he was RIGHT THERE and could actually HEAR them - but most of them just ignored him.

"Cas? Hey I was looking for you everywhere!", came a voice from behind him.

Dean.

Cas turned around and was met with sparkling green eyes. "Uhm y-you were?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you!", Dean smiled broadly.

Much to Cas'... let's say surprise, Dean was still _fully_ dressed. Jeans, t-shirt _and_ flannel. "Talk...? To me?"

"Well yeah. You've been a little quiet lately... Is everything okay?"

Castiel almost didn't hear him he was too deep in thoughts.

 _Stupid Hormones, stupid Gabe, stupid me. Great, great, great, great! Now I'm stuck on a stupid Party I didn't ev- wait did he ... did he say something?!_

"Wha- sorry I did- did you say something?"

Dean looked a Little disappointed "Actually I ... you know what, I think I'm gonna go and drink something."

"Dean-"

But the other teen had already turned around and left.

"Shit.", Cas muttered.

* * *

Sam climbed out of the pool, just to be pulled back in by Gabe a few seconds later. He laughed and tried to free himself out of Gabriels firm grip, He was strangely strong for a person of his height - it was a little frustrating for Sam that Gabe was able to overpower him like that. Gabe laughed as Sam struggled and the water splashed into his face.

"Uh Gabe?"

He turned his head to see Castiel standing in front of the pool. Quickly he let go of Sam and swam over to his brother. "Hey Cassie what's up? You having fun?"

Cas eyed Gabe and then Sam up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?", Gabe asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing.", he said with the hint of a smile, "Just looks like you're having a lot of fun with Sam."

Gabriel felt his face heat up. "Shut it would you?"

Cas shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"What about you? Have you seen Dean already?"

The small smile vanished and he looked at his hands. "Yeah about that... uhm I wanted to ask if you could drive me home... maybe?"

Gabe frowned "Why? What happened?"

His brother sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing just... I thought that it could probably try it out but... I don't know it's just too loud, too many People - and they don't even like me."

"That's not true, I like you, Sam likes you, Charlie, Alfie and Dean like you.", Gabe said and smiled encouragingly.

"I know but...", he sighed again. "I talked to Dean already and I think he misunderstood me at some point... I think he was a little offended."

"So you want to go because Dean doesn't talk to you?"

"If you say it like that it sounds strange.", Cas said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, well... Cassie I'm sorry but I just came here _and_ I'm dripping wet, it's gonna take a while..."

Castiel nodded, "It's okay."

"Gimme an hour and I'll drive you home, okay?", Gabe offered and smiled a little.

"Thank you Gabe."

"No Problem."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bela and some other Girls_

"Did you see Gabe with that really tall guy?", Sally asked and grabbed another one of the pink jello-shots.

"His Name is Sam.", Jo told her with a broad grin. "He and Dean are living with us now."

"Sam _and_ Dean?", Amanda asked disbelievingly.

"Lucky you.", Haley said and tossed her blonde hair back with a sigh. "I wish I had someone as that attractive live with me."

Jo shrugged. "Well it's only for the Weekend, most of the time we're in _school_ anyways."

The others laughed and Jo groaned.

"It's your fault, you know the rules: If you say the 's'- word you gotta drink."

"Damn it, okay fine gimme a shot.", Jo said and rolled her eyes.

Cassedy handed her a tequila shot and the others grinned broadly as Jo downed it as fast as possible.

"Hey bitches!", Bela cheered and threw her hands up as she approached the rest of the group.

"Belaaaa!", Amanda cheered and threw her arms around Belas neck. Jo just shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"And how did the search for Dean go?", Haley asked mockingly and raised an eyebrow.

Bela rolled her eyes, "If I found him, would I be here? NO! He's just no where to be found."

 _Good,_ Jo thought to herself, _If she didn't find Dean yet there's still a chance that I'll find him first._

"And Gabby is gone too, he was with this Sam but then he just disappeared...", Bela sighed and pouted.

Jess' shoulders seemed to slump too as she heared that. Her crush on Sam was obvious, but so was Sams crush on Gabe. Poor Jess.

"Why are all the cute guys taken?", Sally groaned while still nibbling at her jello-shot.

"This Samandriel is pretty cute, and as far as I'm concerned he doesn't have a girlfriend... or boyfriend.", Amanda said with an evil smile.

Haley grinned, "Yeah, good idea."

"Okay so you go find Samatel uh... Sam- ... or whatever his name is, Jo and I look for Dean and Cassedy and Jess go and get Sam and Gabby.", Bela directed and pointed in all possible directions.

"What exactly are you planning to do?", Cassedy asked curiously.

"I'm planning on having fun."

* * *

 **Okay that was it for this chapter! I hoped you like it - you see the fun is about to start XD**

 **I experimented with a few new POV's and a little jump in the timeline, I hope that wasn't too confusing :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating in ages, but life decided to be a bitch and I didn't have the tiniest amount of time. Seriously the past few weeks have been nothing more than sleep, occasionally something to eat and school X(**

 **But hey! I've got two weeks off now, so yeah it's gonna be better now.**

 **Okay so now that this is said, lets's get the party started! Let's see what the girls are up to ;)**

* * *

Castiel was confused. And angry. Confused and angry. But mostly angry.

Where the hell was Gabriel?!

He had left Sam and him to give them a little privacy since this was supposed to be a date after all. They had promised him that they'd stay at the pool, but now they were nowhere to be seen. He was waiting for them to come back nearly fifteen minutes by now and still neither Sam nor Gabriel were anywhere near the pool. Great.

He sighed and looked at his wrist watch again. Maybe he should just-

A strong hand gripped his and pulled him away from the pool towards the building. Whoever pulled him away from the pool dragged him through the crowd and inside the house. They were moving so fast that he could barely see something, just a flash of a dark red. They hurried inside, somewhere behind them Castiel could hear calls and shouting. For the break of a second they stopped and Castiel had the chance to look around. They were standing in a hallway that led to ... other hallways? How big was this house?! Before he could do anything else he was pulled to the side, into one of the smaller corridors. They headed down the corridor for a while before he was pushed up against the wall. His head hit the wall with a thud. He groaned a little but soon he was shushed by a big hand covering his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

He looked up at the person who had dragged him inside and his breath caught in his throat.

It was Dean.

He had been nervous before, I mean somebody had more or less kidnapped him, it's okay to be nervous when something like that happend. But now he was nearly shaking of all his nervousness. Because, holy mother of god! It. Was. DEAN.

It was Deans hand that was covering his mouth to stop him from making sounds, it was Deans arm that was pushing against his chest, it was Dean who stood _so_ close to him that their noses were nearly touching and it were Deans striking green eyes that stared down at him.

Castiel couldn't help but stare right back at him with wide eyes. What the holy hell was that supposed to mean?!

Dean turned his head and looked towards the end of the hallway. When Castiel did the same he saw a few girls run around in the bigger corridor they had been in earlier. They both watched as they passed the corridor they were in multiple times, but they never entered. After a while they seemed to give up and left, but Dean didn't let go for another full minute.

Cas tried really hard not to stare at Dean or even worse breathe, because every time he would breathe, he would breathe in Deans scent of colonge and leather mixed with something like... was that cinnamon? Oh god it should be illegal to look so good and smell fantastic at the same time. This was so strange! Was it strange? Wait was he the strange one because he unintantionally _smelled_ at Dean? He didn't want to smell at Dean, it was just because he was so close and-

"Okay I think they're gone.", Dean whispered. His breath brushed Cas' cheek. Alcohol. He had drunk something. He turned his head to face Cas again. His green eyes were dark and a smirk played around his lips. "Hey Cassie."

Finally Cas found the courage to push Dean away from him, probably because he had used his stupid nickname on him, but maybe because it got harder every second to not close this stupid little gap that seperatet them. So yeah, before he could do anything stupid he pushed Dean away.

"What?", Dean asked and pouted like a five year old.

"I could ask you the same.", Cas said and took a deep breath. Now that this deadly cologne-leather-cinnamon mixture wasn't clouding his mind anymore it was easier to think. "Why did you do this?"

Dean frowned. "Do what?"

He was slurring and still swaying because Castiel had pushed him. Whatever he had done in the previous hour it had involved alcohol, lot's of it.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. He could nearly hear the klicking noice in Deans head. "Ohhhhhh. You mean the -", he gestured around the corridors. "I needed to get rid of those psycho chicks.", he said nonchalantly and shrugged.

"And you took me with you because...?", Castiel tried to ask further. Dean looked confused - again - and grimaced a little. Castiel rolled his eyes, a drunken Dean was the last thing he could use right now. "It meant: Why did you take me with you?"

Dean nodded slowly and made some duckface-pout that probably would have been adorable in any other situation. "Uhhhhhm goood question Cassie but actually I don't really know. I mean I ran and then there you were and I thought ' _okay seems fun'_ and just dragged you along. You know I wanted to talk to you, but those nasty girls kept me from getting away.", Dean slurred and took a step towards Cas again.

Castiel eyed him warily. The way Dean smiled at him had something strange in it. It was this suggestive smile that Castiel had seen on other drunken guys befor- nothing that happened after that smile had ever ended well. Dean was totally up to something.

"Besides" - yup told ya - "We could also do _other_ _t_ _hings_ than just talking... you know?"

WHAT?

Castiel blinked disbelievingly. Did he really just...? Was he suggesting ... what Castiel thought it was? What the -?!

"Dean I- I don't really think that this is a good idea a-and I uhm I have to find G-Gabe a-a-and Sam and I uhm I have to - I ... I want t-to go home.", he stuttered nervously.

Damn it! This expression in Deans eyes, that were suddenly dark and ... and urgh! It just drove him crazy. Think, think, think.

"Besides uhm... weren't you the one that 'wasn't interested'?", Castiel asked, his voice was a little shaky. He was never really confident when it came to Dean... or any other Person - seriously, he had the social skills of a rock.

Dean took another step closer to him, and there it was again. Colonge, leather and cinnamon.

"Well that was Dean. But I'm not Dean so I can do whatever I want.", the green eyed teen slurred and the 'I'm gonna do stupid shit'-smile intensified.

The only positive thing about this situation was that the things Dean said were _so_ stupid that they kept him from agreeing to Deans suggestions. Like, who wouldn't?! Your crush is standing just inches away from you, is drunk and says that 'he'll do whatever he wants' with you - how are you supposed to stay calm huh? Thankfully he was saying things that we're just _so_ strange that they kind of brought Cas to reality. Dean was drunk. _Drunk._ He was completely out of his mind, he probably didn't even know what he was saying.

Again Castiel pushed him a little so that he could get away from the wall, with this stupid wall behind him there was no way he could get out of Deans personal bubble - or rather Dean out of Cas' personal bubble.

"Of Course you are you Dean.", Castiel said with a roll of his eyes.

"No I'm not! _I'm '_ fun Dean', the Dean you mean is Dean. Fun Dean, real Dean. See?"

Cas chuckled. It was funny and a little sad at the same time, because how much did he drink that he thought he wasn't himself anymore? "Yeah okay, uhm fun Dean, did you see Gabe and Sam anywhere? Gabe promised me to take me home earlier."

Dean grinned like a five year old. "Yeeeah I saw them, but I don't think that Gabby'll be able to take you home anymore.", he slurred.

Cas sighed. "Don't tell me he's drunk too."

"Okay then I won't tell you that he's even more drunk than me.", he said and grinned even more.

"Damn it Gabe.", Cas groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But-", Dean started but burst out into loud laughter just seconds after later. "But sounds like butt!", he laughed.

Castiel sighed. "Yes it does Dean. Now what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm fun Dean, Cassie! F-U-N -"

"Yes I know how to spell that.", Castiel cut him off. "Now what did you want to say?"

"Ohhhh right! I wanted to tell you that itsss not Gabbys fault that he's drunk.", Dean slurred.

Cas frowned. "What?"

"It was terrible, teeerrible, terrible. U know? They kidnapped us Cas! They said 'just five minutes' and then they locked the door! They locked the doooooor!", Dean said and nodded with wide eyes. "They played games with us. DRINKING GAMES"

Cas nodded. "Uh so let me get this straight."

Dean fronwed at him but Castiel continued to speak anyways. "You got 'kidnapped' by a bunch of Girls in Bikinis? Together with Sam and Gabe, and they made you drunk? Just for fun?"

Dean nodded now. "Hmhm! And Sam- Samaams - Samand... and Alfie, and a few others. But the Point iiiis they flirted with us all the time and I just knew that they were up to something! Bela and Jo just wouldn't let me alone y'know?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, _Yeah I saw that earlier._

"They made Gabe and Sam drunk too!"

"Yeah okay Dean-"

"FUN Dean."

"Yes, okay, well just tell me where they are and I'll get them out of there so we can all go home okay?"

Dean nodded. "Okay they aaaare...", he turned around and frowned, "Uhhhhhh where are we again?"

The dark haired Boy pinched the back of his nose. "Great... this is great."

"What is great?", Dean asked and tilted his head.

"Nothing. Nothing it's just that I want to go home really bad. Thats all.", Cas sighed.

Dean made a step towards him again, "You know, Bela said I could take one of her rooms if I was tired... I guess you could join me in that room."

Again there was this faint scent of Dean and alcohol that made Cas' head spin. This was just too tempting.

"Dean you're drunk."

"So what if I am?"

Castiel sighed, "My point is, that you wouldn't do ths if you were sober."

Dean groaned annoyed as he took another one of those dangerous steps towards Cas. "Cassie I thought you wanted this!"

"I do", Castiel admitted. He decided that, since Dean probably wouldn't remember this anyways, he could just say the truth for once.

"Then do it for fucks sake!", Dean growled and stepped even _closer._

Cas looked up into Deans now even darker green eyes. So tempting... _so tempting._ But it was not Dean, not really. Whatever had gotten into him was confusing as fuck. "No Dean. And you know why?"

Dean gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"Because you are not really Dean. You said it yourself, that you are not the 'real' Dean.", Castiel explained and took a step back.

Dean huffed and threw his hands in the air. "You're just _so_ stupid! Both of you!"

"Both of who?"

"You and Dean!", Dean sighed, " _You_ are too blind to see how much he likes you and _he_ is too chicken-hearted to admit that he's head over heels into you!"

Cas inhaled sharply.

 _WHAT?_

"What?!"

Deans expression softened a little and his eyes grew wide. "ooohhh... you were not supposed to know that... well shit."

Cas still started at him with wide blue eyes. Dean was ...? Was he really? Dear Lord...

Dean sighed. "Man Dean is gonna be so pissed!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm gonna apologise in advance because seriously I feel like none of the Things I just wrote make sense XD**

* * *

Castiel wasn't able to stop staring at Dean. He still couldn't believe what he had just said. While the blond boy kept on mumbling curses and things like 'Dean is gonna kill me', Castiel was still desperately trying to breathe.

Was he saying the truth or was he just babbling nonsense? Because if it was just a joke Cas could probably deal with that, but if it was the truth Castiel might have a heartattack.

"Cassieel?", Deans slurred question brought him back to reality. He started to focus again and looked up into big, worried, almost sad eyes.

"Y-yes Dea- I mean _fun_ Dean?", Castiel stuttered. He gave his best to focus but he still felt as if his knees could give out every second.

"You won't tell 'im will you?", Dean asked sheepishly.

"Wha- I ... what? Tell what?", Cas asked. _Concentrate for gods sake!_

"That you kno' 'bout ... you know. That he has a crush on you."

Again.

He said it again.

"'Cause if he 'new that you know he would kill me, because I'm de on'y one that could've told you.", Dean slurred and made the worlds best puppy face.

Castiel almost started to laugh, Dean really thought he could kill someone that didn't exist, or rather himself - but he couldn't because _again_ his chest felt too tight to breathe.

It was like his brain was on drugs, or as if he was separated into five different persons - no! Better: five different persons, that were on drugs _and_ yelling at each other.

One was constantly telling all of the others to calm down and concentrate because they still were in Deans presence - even if Dean probably didn't even notice Cas' nervousness, the second one was trying to convince every other little Castiel that this was just a stupid joke, the third one was sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth and saying things like 'we should never have come here' and 'I want to go home', the fourth one was the loudest, he kept on repeating Deans words thousands of times, but the worst was the fifth. The fifth tiny Castiel was the one that came from the... well let's say 'shady' spot in Cas' brain. He was saying inappropriate things that made Castiel feel uncomfortable, he begged the others to let him take control and agree to Deans suggestions... all of them.

Oh god he was worse than Gollum!

"Cassie? Cas?"

Every single one of the small Castiels suddenly shut up.

"Answer me please.", Dean said quietly, still looking a little nervous.

Castiel suddenly felt the urge to slap himself. He had been so caught up in his inner monologue that he forgot to answer Dean. Damn it Gollum!

"Yes, I mean no... I wont tell Dean.", Cas said quickly and Dean seemed to lighten up immediatly. "But uhm... Is this really ... I- I mean are you telling the truth? B-Because I can't imagine that Dean would have a crush on _me...?_ "

Dean - pardon _fun Dean -_ laughed. Those drunken-mood-swings were annoying as fuck. "Of course he has! Who wouldn't?! Do you even have a mirror?! 'u look totally gorgeous, with your haaair and those lips and your eyes! YOUR EEEEYES!"

Dean was gesturing wildly, while passionally explaining Cas why he had a crush on him and telling him how beautiful he was.

"Oh! And he calls you 'Mr. Stunning as fuck' in his head."

While Dean just kept on babbling the terror in Cas' head started all over again. Sadly number 1, 2 and 3 were a lot more quiet this time and 4 and 5 all the more loud.

Suddenly he was being ripped out of his thoughts agressively. He had been pushed against the wall - again - and ... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

Dean was pressing against him so that he wasn't able to move, while he was -

"Holy shit!", Cas cried out as Dean bit down on the sensible skin just above his collar bone. "Dean wha- ah shit!"

Dean began to kiss his way up Cas' neck, drawing curses and funny noises from his victim.

What the hell had Dean said while Castiel wasn't listening?! Couldn't he at least have warned him? Like: 'Okay please don't freak out but I'm gonna attack your neck right now.'

Cas was torn. He had been torn before - you know that - but now he was _really_ torn. He wanted to push Dean away because a) there was really _no fucking way_ that he was serious about this and b) he needed to know why he would do something like that with no reason. But on the other side, he didn't want it to stop. He didn't _want_ that Dean stopped that because, god damn it, Dean knew what he did.

Again Dean let his teeth drag over the bite above his collarbone. Castiel was shaking uncontrollable, hissing when Dean started to suck at the small mark his stupid _stupid_ biting had left. - okay who was he trying to fool? He actually liked the biting but the situation was... weird.

"D-Dean...", Cas gasped. He wasn't able to breath anymore, he couldn't shove Dean away anymore, not even if he wanted to, he just couldn't move. His whole Body started to tingle when Dean added even more pressure. It made Cas gasp once more.

Just seconds later Dean pulled away. He just took a step back and grinned broadly.

Cas whined a little at the loss of contact, he thought he might collapse to the floor, but his knees were obviously stronger than he had expected.

"Voilá! What 'ya thinkin' of my lil masterpiece?", Dean still grinned proudly and looked over, what he called his 'masterpiece'.

And indeed, when Cas looked down there was a bruise forming around his collarbone. His eyes grew wide and he looked from the bruise to Dean and back several times.

What the hell was wrong with Dean?!

"Dean! What the - ? WHY?!", Cas stammered and looked back up at Dean who was laughing again. This son of a bitch.

"Seemed fun, besides now they'll know you're mine.", Dean said and shrugged. "I'm bored, we should go outside. Yeah outside seems good. I'm gonna go outside.", and there was it again, the senseless babbling.

Dean turned around and walked towards the end of the corridor, almost tripping over his own feed. Castiel sighed and rubbed his neck.

Those mood-swings were going to be his death.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten outside, Dean had decided that he was _suddenly_ really tired and needed to sleep. Castiel - who was really done by now, I mean Dean had just marked him with a god damned hickey and now he acted as if nothing happend - had suggested that they could look for Gabe, Sam, Charlie, Samandriel and Jo and that they could drive home together because then all of them could go to sleep. Thankfully Dean agreed, because it made it a lot easier to drag him through the crowd.

It was maybe five minutes later Dean suddenly stopped when they passed a group of other teens. Castiel stopped aswell and turned to look at Dean who had freed himself from Cas' firm grip and was on his way to the kids that stood near them, yelling something like 'Garden' or 'guard'...

"Gaaaaarth!"

... Well 'Garth' apparently.

A tall rather skinny boy turned around and grinned at Dean. "Dean! Hey!"

Dean pulled Garth into a hug and the other Boy chuckled. "I thought you didn't like hugs!"

"I wuuuuv hugs", Dean purled.

Garth patted his back and laughed lightly, "Of course you do buddy." Then his gaze fell onto Castiel. "How much did he drink?"

"I don't know.", Cas sighed.

Garth nodded and gave Deans back another pat.

"Garth that's Cassie, he's my boyfriend.", Dean slurred and Cas jaw dropped.

Did he just-?!

Castiel stared at Dean who was still cluching onto Garth. His face felt hot and Castiel cursed himself for his ability to blush faster than the Speed of light. This was starting to get worse with every second. First Deans hickey attack and now this?! Were partys always like that?! Oh god he should never have come...

Thankfully Garth didn't seem to pay much attention to Deans babbling.

"Of Course he is Dean, of Course.", he said and nodded a little towards Cas. "Now c'mon I can't breathe Buddy."

Dean let go of Garth and slurred a few apologies. Garth grinned again and turned towards Castiel. "Looks like you're the lucky one who was assigned to take care of mister 'I can handel one more shot'. Whatever they're paying you it's not enough."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well I thought the Girls had thrown him out since he's here and not with them."

"No he said he ran away.", Castiel answered a little confused. "Wait, you were there too? What happened?"

Garth laughed. "Dude that was so super! Seriously I laughed my ass off. Bela was trying to flirt with Dean, but Jo wanted to be with Dean too and the two of them started screaming and fighting and - no shit - they tripped and fell into the pool. Dean here was constantly drinking because the Girls refilled his Cup every five seconds - oh! And they fed Gabe and Sam with all the Jello-shots they had."

Castiel sighed.

Gabriel and Jello-shots were not good. He remembered Mikes 18th birthday, when his father had given them an evening to celebrate alone. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Alfie and him had spend the evening watching movies together, everything was normal until Lucifer told them what he had prepared for this evening. Out of his room he got a tray full of jello shots. He had made them while their Dad had gone to a meeting in school. Michael had been a little skeptic, but Gabriel - of Course - had been more than thrilled to try one. He'd decided that he liked Jello-shots and took another one, and another one, and another one. In the end there was no Jello-Shot left, Gabe was drunk and Lucifer had to sware that he would never make Jello-shots again. Lucifer should have known that it was dangerous to give Gabriel Jello-shots, they were sweet _and_ alcoholic, that literally _screamed_ Gabriels name.

"But the best part was definately bottle Spinning.", Garth laughed. "One word: vodka."

Castiel nodded. "Have you seen Charlie?"

Garth had told him about Gabe, Sam and Jo. Dean was with him and earlier Dean had told him that Samandriel was with the others aswell. The only one missing was Charlie.

"Uh I think she left with this cute Girl a little earlier.", Garth said and frowned, "I think she'll be fine."

Okay, yeah so he didn't need to worry about Charlie, great.

"Thank you Garth.", Castiel said and barely grabbed Deans arm before he could wander off. "Uhm, do you know where Gabe and Sam could be?

Garth smiled politely, "Try the pool. The last time I saw them Gabe was raiding the plate with seafood and Sam was admiring the mini-Cupcakes because 'they are _soooo_ tiny'."

Castiel let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much Garth, seriously if it wasn't for you I would be stuck here for even more hours."

"Hey you haven't found them yet.", Garth chuckled.

"Yes but at least I know where they _could be_ now.", Cas said and stumbeled a little as Dean attempted to pull him away with him.

Garth grinned again. "No Problem, but I think you gotta go or Dean will _make_ you go."

Cas gave him a weak smile before he nodded and let Dean drag him away.

Sadly his eagernes didn't last long. After just a few minutes Dean started to whine about how tired he was and that he wanted to go home. Castiel wanted to go home too, but first he had to find Gabe and Sam, so he kept on dragging Dean through the immense garden.

* * *

Castiel made his way through the dancing crowd, looking out for Sam and Gabe. He was thightly holding onto the hand of Dean who was still babbling weird stuff while being dragged through the garden.

He pulled at Deans hand as he started pushing through the people a little faster. He heard voices cheering and chanting his Brothers name.

I guess you know the rest ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys quick Disclaimer and then on with the Story ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song shake it off, even if I want to, it belongs to Taylor Swift (and Dean *smirky face*)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, and lots of love** **from the german potato of doom :)**

* * *

"Oh god I think I'm gonna throw up.", Cas and Dean groaned in unision, the only difference was that Dean was serious about it.

The blonde boy was barely fast enough to grab one of the bowls on the buffet table. Bela and Jo who had been standing next to them both jumped, Jo even squealed a little, as Dean couldn't hold it any longer and threw up.

Castiels stomach twisted a little and he had to turn away to not throw up too. God this party was awful.

"CASSIEEEE!", Gabe yelled from behind him. Castiel sighed and turned around again, relieved to see that Dean had stopped vomiting, Sam was patting his older brothers back and Gabe was running towards Cas.

"Cassie! Hey! Guess who won?!", Gabriel babbled excitedly.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Why did they all have to be drunk?

"You won Gabe. You told me like a minute ago. Besides I _saw_ how you won and I think I might have nightmares for the rest of my life."

Gabriel laughed. "You have nightmares anyways."

Again Castiel sighed. "We're not talking about _that_ now."

Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded in his 'fake seriousness'.

"I want to go home now and judging from your little 'contest' here it would be best if you came with me. And with you I mean all of you."

"First of all, that was _not_ a contest, it was a _gameeeee._ ", his brother slurred. "And second of all, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Cas frowned. "What do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

"Sam and I are going to take one of the guestrooms because I ain't gonna drive in _that_ condition... well I would but I bet Sam wouldn't let me. Jo would have stayed here anyways and well, our little Alfie got lucky. Ashley- uh no Amanda, yes Amanda led him inside earlier. I don't think any of us will see him til' tomorrow."

Castiel sighed. "Great...", he muttered and ran a hand over his face.

"Who drives anyways?", Gabe asked a little amused. "Almost everyone here is drunk and you don't have a driver's license."

Oh. Castiel hadn't thought about that...

"I- I'll find someone. I could call dad...?"

"Pfff. As if he's still awake.", Gabe laughed.

Yeah, right.

"Okay then... I don't know I'll find something!"

"Yeah good luck with- "

There was a sudden change in the music, the rock song from just a second earlier was replaced by a smal drum solo. Wait wasn't that-?

" _I STAY UP TO LATE!"_

No. Please god no.

" _GOT NOTHING IN MY BRAIN!"_

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" _THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY"_

"Gabe?"

" _THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY"_

He heard Gabriel chuckle next to him. "Yep Cassie?"

" _I GO ON TO MANY DATES!"_

"Please tell me that is _not_ Dean singing 'shake it off'.", Castiel said lowly and kept his eyes shut.

" _BUT I CAN'T MAKE THEM STAAAY"_

Gabriel laughed. "Okay then I'm _not_ going to tell you that your boyfriend is standing on the buffet table with a tequila bottle in his hand while he is singing along with TayTay."

" _AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY"_

"He's not my boyfriend.", Castiel muttered before turning around and opening his eyes.

Dean was indeed standing on the long table in front of them. The bottle in his hand was half empty, but thankfully he was just using it as microph- nope now he took a big sip of tequila before continuing to sing along.

" _THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY! BUT I KEEP CRUISING CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP MOOOVING"_

"Dear god please help me...", Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm surprised that he still get's the lyrics right.", Gabe grinned.

The crowd was cheering Dean and dancing to the music - Castiel didn't miss Bela and Jo that were standing right in front of the table and 'whoo'-ing as if they were Deans groupies. And yes, Castiel maybe even admits that he felt a small, just a _little_ jealous.

" _CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP MOVING IT'S LIKE I GOT THIS MUUUSIC IN MY MIND SAYIN' 'IT'S GONNA BE ALRIIIGHT!",_ Dean sang and started to play airdrums.

Castiel started to make his way through the crowd of dancing people.

" ' _CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY, AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAAAKE, SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!"_

Another generous sip of tequila.

" _HEARTBREAK IS GONNA BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK, AND I THINK IT'S GONNA FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!"_

He passed Sam who was grinning at his older brother- who was currently trying to drink something from the bottle while nodding his head to the beat. Sam didn't try to do something about it though.

" _I NEVER MISS A BEAT! I'M LIGHTING UP MY FEET! AND THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T SEEE, THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T SEEE! I'M DANCING ON MY OWN! I MAKE THE MOVES UP AS I GO! AND THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T KNOOOW, THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T KNOOOW! BUT I KEEP CRUISING, CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP MOOOVING, IT'S LIKE I GOT THIS MUUUSIC IN MY MIND SAYIN' 'IT'S GONNA BE ALRIIIGHT!' "_

Finally he'd reached the front of the table where Jo and Bela were standing.

" _AND THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY, AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF_!"

"DEAN?", Cas yelled. "DEAN, HEY!"

Bela gave him a weird look. "Hey! What are you trying to do there?", she bitched.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm gonna get him off that table and take him home."

" _MY EX-FRIEND BROUGHT HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND"_

She laughed humourlessly. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am.", he snapped. "He already vomitted and could use some sleep."

" _SHE'S LIKE 'OH MY GOD"_

"He could use one of the guest rooms upstairs. Or he could just take _my_ room.", she grinned at Castiel with a mean spark in her eyes.

Castiel glared at her. He had absolutely _no_ idea why he was doing this and if anyone asked him later he would never admit saying this..."You wish. After all _I_ am the one he made out with!"

Belas jaw dropped.

Well uhm, that was not completely right but the attack from earlier did count, right?

Now Cas was the one that smiled at her in a wicked manner as he pointed to the small bruise forming above his collarbone.

" _I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE"_

That was when Dean noticed Cas in front of him. With a grin Dean pointed a finger at him while singing:

" _INTO THE FELLA OVER THERE WITH THE HELLA GOOD HAIR WON'T YOU COME ON OVER BABY WE CAN SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE!"_

Dean motioned him to come up to him onto the table. Actually he didn't want to, but to prove a point he climbed up onto the table and stood beside Dean who beamed at him. In this moment Castiel decided to not give a fuck anymore for the rest of the time they spent on the party, because come on, no one's going to remember this anyways. Right?

" _CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!"_

Dean looked him into the eyes as he sang, his vivid green eyes sparkling with joy. Castiel couldn't help but chuckle and Deans smile grew even wider. He motioned Cas to sing along with him and - Castiel _really_ didn't know why - he did.

" _HEARTBREAK IS GONNA BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK, AND I THINK IT'S GONNA FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!",_ they sang together and for that moment Castiel didn't give a fuck what others might be thinking.

Dean came a little closer and started dancing. Castiel decided that it didn't matter now anymore anyways so he danced together with Dean.

"SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!"

He laughed as Dean drew even closer and slung his arms around Cas' waist.

"I-, I -,I SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!" , Dean sang and shook his hips a little.

Cas chuckled and felt a slight blush creeping up his neck. Up to this moment he hadn't realised how close they were standing. Dean didn't seem to be paying attention to the music anymore, his green eyes were staring into his and again, like so many times Castiel wasn't able to look away anymore.

Dean pulled him closer and smiled fondly. Castiel couldn't bring himself to do something, he felt as if he was being hypnotised. And then there was this scent again...

Soft lips brushed against his own and a jolt of electricity ran through his whole body. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands automatically finding the way into Deans hair. From behind them he could here applause and a few whistles, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't care that Deans lips tasted bitter like tequila, he didn't care that they were standing on a table in front of half their school and he didn't care about the after effects of this, all he cared about in that moment was how fucking good Deans lips felt on his.

Dean drew back just a few inches and smiled softly. "Just like I imagined it...", he whispered.

The applause didn't stop and reality started to get a grip on Cas again. His face grew hot and he looked down quickly.

God damn his shyness.

"I think you should go now.", Bela bitched from behind them. She was obviously not happy with the situation, wich made Cas smile a little.

"Yes we should definately go. What do you think Dean?"

Dean hummed contentedly and slowly let go of Castiel.

"I actually just ment _you._ ", Bela bit out through gritted teeth.

Dean next to him shook his head, "If Cassie's goin' I'm goin' too."

Cas flashed Bela a triumphant smile. Yes he was proud and yes it was totally fine with him that Bela probably hated him right now.

He got off the table and stood before Bela, he was probably more than three inches taller than her and the way he was looking down at her made her back up a little. Castiel felt even more triumphant. Normally he didn't act like that but the fact that he could do everything he wanted with no consequences made him strangely confident. He wished that he could be like this all the time, but he was sure that his shyness would kick in again in a few hours.

Bela gave him another angry glare before grabbing Jo's arm and leaving, pulling Jo - who was still staring at Dean in confusion - with her.

Castiel waved a little with a smirk playing around his lips. A small thud next to him announced that Dean had climbed off the table aswell. He turned to Dean and smiled fondly.

"Come on, let's go take you home Taylor."

Dean smiled and took Cas Hand, Cas didn't do anything to stop him, nor did he pull away, he just relished the feeling of the familiar jolt of electricity radiating from where their Hands touched.

They pushed through the crowd towards the pool.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie.", Gabriel grinned as they passed him and Sam. Sam had his hands wrapped around Gabriels waist and the smaller Boy had put his Hands on Sams shoulders.

"Shut it.", Cas grumbled and glared at his brother.

The blond Boy raised his Hands in surrender. "Wasn't going to say anything."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes but you were thinking it."

"Guilty.", Gabe smirked. "Hey Dean-O, I didn't know you were that much of a Taylor fan."

Dean grinned broadly, "Well I am you know? Her music's sooooo great, but shhhhhhh, don't tell Gabe he would tease me forever if he found out."

Castiel sighed.

Jep there it was again. In the past few minutes Dean had almost acted normally, but now he seemed to be 'fun-Dean' again. The one that forgot who he was and who every other person was.

Gabe laughed. and turned to Sam again for the break of a second, wich Castiel saw as their chance to escape his brother. He pulled Dean away from Sam and Gabriel, a little further towards the pool.

Castiel was surprised to see that there was literrally _no one_ near the pool. Hadn't they said that it was supposed to be a pool party? Probably just an excuse to run around shirtless...

He turned around to check if Dean was okay, he hadn't said something in a while, just to see that Dean had let go of Castiels Hand and was heading straight towards the pool. How the hell had not noticed that?!

"Dean!", Castiel yelled and ran towards the blond teen.

He gripped Dean at the back of his Shirt and stopped him just before he could fall into the pool. "Dean?! Are you crazy?!"

Dean turned around and looked at him with big green puppy eyes. "But Cas! I wanted to go Swimming!"

"Dean you're drunk and your clothes-"

"OOOHHHHH right!", Dean grinned.

Castiels eyes grew wide as Dean started to shrug off his red flannel. "Dean what the-?"

His eyes fell on Deans muscular arms that were now exposed. Though Dean was still wearing a T-shirt Castiel suddenly realised that Dean had nether worn less than a flanel and a Shirt. This was the first time Castiel saw Deans arms. The Skin on his arms was not as tanned as his face but it still wasn't pale. He saw the muscles jump beneath the Skin as Dean pulled his Shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

Castiel gasped and stared at Deans chest with wide eyes.

It was covered in scars and healing bruises.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heya guys, look who's back from the dead! I'm really sorry that I didn't manage to update this, but School currently feels like hell!**

 **Anyways, back to our lil' drunken friend Dean. Looks like he's gonna have to explain the scars don't you think?**

* * *

The scars were pink, faint but pink nevertheless. They were everywhere, covering his whole Torso and even parts of his arms. Most of the bruises were almost gone, already a shade of yellow with small purple dots in it, but the biggest one still looked terrible. A deep shade of purple and almost as big as Cas hand.

"D-Dean?", Cas' voice shook and he swallowed thickly. "W-what is t-that?"

Stupid question.

He knew what that was. It was more important who it did, because right in this moment Castiel felt the huge urge to kill whoever did this to Dean.

Dean frowned and looked down at his chest before he mouthed 'oh' and ran a Hand threw his hair.

"So THAT was the reason he didn't want me to go swiming.",Dean mumbled and looked up at Cas. "I'm so fucked, Dean is gonna make Sushi out of me."

Castiel still couldn't tear his eyes away from the scars on Deans abs. "Who did this?", Castiel breathed.

Dean didn't answer though, he started pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"I'm SO FUCKED! Damn it, Dean told me not to let _anyone EVER_ see this. I'M SO _FUCKED_!"

Cas tried to steady his breath and looked up at Dean with hard eyes. "Dean!"

The blond teen stopped in his tracks and looked up at Cas, wincing a little when he met the intense stare of the smaller boy.

"Who did this to you?!"

Dean looked at the ground and fidgeted a little.

"Dean!", Castiel groweled.

"Dean is NOT HERE!", Dean cried and looked up at Cas. His eyes filled with anger and hurt. "Dean is not here, because if he was he would have known what to do."

Cas wanted to say something but it got stuck in his throat when he saw the tears glinting in Deans eyes. All his anger suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Dean-", was everything he managed to get out.

"I swore him not to tell anyone. NO ONE!", Dean stuttered and ran both of his hands through his hair. "We left this behind. It's over... over over over."

Cas laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dean i-it's okay."

"IT'S NOT!", Dean yelled and now tears were streaming down his face like rivers. Castiel returned his Hand from Deans shoulder and backed away. "It's not."

Castiel watched a little scared as Dean sank to the ground, pulling his knees towards his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "It's not, Dean would know what to do, I don't. I know nothing. It's over, over, over, over ..."

Dean mumbled senselessly and Castiels heart broke into pieces at the sight. He kneeled next to Dean carefully and bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Dean surged forward and wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and pressed his face against his shoulder.

Castiel stared down at Dean in confusion. Dean was terribly instable when it was about emotions in this current state of mind, and he was also terribly aware of the fact that Dean was a crying mess because of _him._ So he wrapped his arms around Deans waist - his Skin was strangely hot, giving the steady fall of temperature- and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Dean willingly snuggled closer and burried his face in the crook of Cas' shoulder, where it fitted almost too perfectly. He cried silently and Castiel rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay Dean. It's okay. I'm here.", Castiel whispered and looked down at Dean. He was so fragile right now. Castiel knew that it was one of the moodswings Dean seemed to have when he was drunk. He had noticed it throughout the evening, in one second Dean was like this and the other he was like that. If he wasn't drunk he wouldn't have thrown himself at Cas, he wouldn't have cried, he probably would have just shrugged it off. Like he had said, 'Dean would have known what to do'.

This Dean in front of him was far more open, he didn't hide behind this stubborn macho exterior. It seemed like the alcohol had multiplied the intensity of his emotions.

After a few minutes Dean stopped shaking.

"Dean?", Castiel whispered carefully.

"Hm?"

"Who did this?"

There was a short pause and for a moment or two Castiel feared Dean would start crying again, or shove him away, but much to his surprise Dean actually answered. His voice was shaky and barely a whisper, but he answered nonetheless.

"My Dad."

Castiel froze. He felt his chest tighten. Deans father had done that? He had willingly hurt his own son?

There was a long, heavy silence, he could feel the rage from earlier rise in his chest again. Why would Deans father do this? Why? How did Dean deserve to be hurt so bad that it left scars?

"I thought he... I thought he died...? How can you still have bruises?", Castiel asked. It was one questions of surely a thousand, but it was one of the more decent ones. Rather easy to answer.

Dean sniffed a little. "He died just a few weeks ago... Kept hitting me 'til his last day. Hit me and then drank almost three bottles of vodka mixed up with a whole fucking packet of sleeping pills."

Castiel swallowed thickly. He suddenly remembered the things he'd said to Dean at the 'blind-date'.

 _'Yeah sure... you have no idea how it's like to be picked on all day...'_

 _Dean pursed his lips. 'Is that so?'_

 _'Yeah! I mean, you're clearly one of those guys that havn't ever had a real problem in their life. You're good looking, you're smart, you're not even on this School for two days and_ everyone _knows your Name! All the Girls are staring at you, like_ all _the girls. You're one of those boys that live a perfect life. So you're pretty much the opposite of me."_

 _Dean looked at him in disbelief, there was something else in his Expression, something Castiel wasn't able to figure out._

 _"You don't know me..."_

Castiel stared down at Dean, only now realising what his words must have done to Dean. _You're one of those Boys that live a perfect life..._ He heard himself say that sentence all over again.

"Dean I- ... I shouldn't... Oh god I'm so sorry..."

Dean shifted in Cas' arms to meet his eyes. They was something soft in those big green eyes, something that showed Castiel that he knew what he meant. Even in this state Dean could see right through him.

"'S okay Cas... you didn't know. 'S not your fault.", Dean said and a small smile played around his lips.

There was another period of silence where the two of them just kept staring into the others eyes.

"Dean?"

"Mh?"

"Why did he...?", Castiel didn't dare to say it out loud.

Dean smiled another small smile. "You really care 'bout Deanie don't ya?", he slurred.

Castiel nodded lightly.

Dean giggled. "You two are so stupid sometimes."

Castiel raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Dean just shook his head. The carelessness from earlier seemed to be back.

"Sooooo...", Dean mumbled, "You wanna know why my 'Dad' hit me..."

Dean paused to think.

"Well he only did it when he was drunk. When we were younger he didn't do it often, but when he did, Dean put my head on line for Sammy. He often blamed him for moms death."

Castiel frowned. Dean seemed to get the hint.

"Right... uh, when Dean was ... four? Five maybe, our mom died in a house fire. Somebody probably left the stove on, I don't know. Anyways, our whole house caught fire and uhm... when he was younger Dean used to sleep like a log, he didn't hear the fire alarm go off."

Dean paused for a few seconds, something sad flashed behind his eyes but was quickly replaced by the careless gleam from earlier.

"Well Daddy John immediatly got Sammy - his top priority, Sammy has always been his favorite - and made sure mom was with him. But mom turned around to get Dean when she realised he wasn't with them. She loved Dean like, really, _reeally_ much. She woke him up and carried him out of his room. She tripped and had to let go of Dean. That was when part of the ceiling came down and pinned her to the floor. Told Dean to run, and that was it. Ever since that Dad drilled me to wake up on any noice, whatever it is, I'll hear it."

Castiel bit his lip. A part of him was angry that Dean talked about this so carelessly, as if it was nothing. But he recalled that he wasn't really Dean, he was still 'fun Dean'.

"Well anyways, that was when he didn't drink often, it got worse with the years, but all hell broke loose when...", again a small thinking pause. "Yeah I think Dean was 14, when John caught him making out with some dude he knew from school."

"Wait.", Castiel frowned once again, "What?"

Dean giggled, "Yeah Dean is actually preeeetty much bi."

Cas stared at him with wide eyes.

"I think it's pretty awesome... Dad didn't like it that much tho.", Dean said and frowned. "After that he started drinking regulary and beat Dean for kissing that guy. He didn't even care that he hit his face sometimes. He had loooots of bruises and cuts and oh!"

Dean suddenly pushed his bottom lip up with his index finger. "Thee thith thcar?"

With his other hand, he pointed towards a small pink scar between his bottom lip and his chin. "Thith ith from dad.", he mumbled wich was not easy given his lower lip that still was covering a good part of his mouth.

Castiel couldn't stop himself, he slowly brought his hand up to Deans chin. Carefully he ran his thumb over the scar. It was still soft, but not as soft as the rest of Deans Skin. He looked up to meet Deans eyes and there was this little spark again he felt everytime their eyes locked. But the moment ended way too soon.

Castiel dropped his hand again and Dean continued his story.

"Yeah well, Dean couldn't hide it in school anymore, I guess you figured that much. That's when the mobbing started."

"Dean was... he, he was bullied?", Castiel stuttered.

 _'You have no idea how it's like to be picked on all day...'_

He felt like such an asshole.

"Yeah, pretty bad actually. But hey! It's over now right?"

Cas nodded lightly.

"See? And when dad died and we and Sammy moved to uncle Bobby's Dean and I swore us that neither of us will ever tell anyone about what dad did.", Dean said and grinned proudly.

"Dean I hate to say that, but uhm... you just told me.", Castiel said and bit his lip.

At first Dean looked a little confused, after a few seconds it seemed to dawn him tho.

"Ohhhhh _shit!"_ , Dean exclaimed and freed himself from Cas' still lingering hug. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Dean scrambled to his feet and started pacing again. Castiel got up aswell and sighed a little, before grabbing Deans arm to stop him from falling into the pool.

"Dean calm down okay?"

Dean took a few deep breaths. "Cas you not gon' tell anyone right? Because if Dean found out it be reeeally reeeeeeeally fucked... uhm and not in the good way."

Cas sighed again. "No, _Dean_ I will not tell _Dean_ about the things you told me. But I do think that we should get going now, I-...", he took a deep breath, "I feel tired and uhm..."

 _L_ _ike an asshole because I was totally mean without even intending to be?_

He shook his head, "Uh not good. I feel not good."

Dean nodded and smiled goofily. "But you know that I can't drive right?"

Cas ran a hand through his hair. "Yes I know."

"BUUUUUT...", Dean said in this cheery sing-song tone. "IIIII'VE GOT SOME KEEEEEYS"

With a broad grin Dean held some keys in front of Cas' face. "Look! I've got keys! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?!"

Castiel sighed heavily. He was still Feeling pretty horrible because of the things he had heard just a few minutes prior, but Dean was already behaving like a child again. Those moodswings were going to be the death of him.

"Yeah, I see the keys, Dean."

"They're for ma Baby y'know", Dean grinned.

"Yes, I know Dean."

Dean gripped Cas' shoulder and pointed a finger at something behind him.

"Dean I'm here.", Cas said and waved a little.

"Yeah, right, right.", Dean said and pointed directly at Cas before clearing his throat. "Listen, you're about to drive my Baby. The most precious of my few belongings.", Dean said and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Are you aware that _no one_ is allowed to drive her except for me?"

"Yes"

"Are you aware that I will rip your lungs out if you hurt her.", Dean slurred and Cas couldn't help but giggle. Dean glared at him - but it didn't look as scary as intended. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, sure of curse you are.", Cas smirked.

"Good, listen be careful because she is a Lady and deserves to be treated with care."

"Okay."

"Great then here you go."

Dean tossed him the keys and put on his neglegted shirt again, leaving the red flannel on the Floor and dragging Castiel towards the house.

Castiel however, started to get a little nervous. He actually had no license, he only had driven a car once and that hadn't ended well. But Dean mustn't know that.

I mean, it's not like he's going to crash her right?

... Right?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heya fellas! Yeah I know, two chapters in two days, whaaaaaat? I'm kinda surprised too, but I was really motivated so yeah, here we go.**

 **This is the last Party-chapter and we'll have to say goodbye to 'fun Dean', but I promise it's way less feely than the last one. ;)**

* * *

Castiel held the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white. He looked around nervously, wherever they were, there was no other car in sight. Sure, he recognized parts of the street from earlier, but in general he had no idea what he was doing.

His foot was barely pushing down the gas pedal and - yup, 20 miles per hour. He didn't dare to go any faster and it felt like they had been on the road for hours now. Luckily Dean had fallen asleep on the backseat almost immediatly, it was hard enough driving without a drunken guy in the backseat who-

"Uh Dude? You do know that you don't necessarily have to drive like ... 20 miles per hour? Really Cas?", Dean suddenly slurred from RIGHT FUCKING NEXT TO HIS EAR.

Cas jumped a little and for the break of the second the steering wheel escaped his hands. With a panic fueled squeal Castiel brought them down onto the firm leather again. "DEAN! What the hell?! I thought you were sleeping."

There was this giggling sound again and Dean suddenly came climbing over the seat. "Well I was, but not anymore."

Cas felt the slight urge to look over at Dean, but it had no chance against the fear of taking the eyes off the street for more than a second.

"Naaaaw what's up Cassie? Why you looking so tense?"

Cas could _hear_ the shiteating grin Dean was giving him and huffed. Dean laughed and Cas heard him shift in his seat.

"Oh look at that, you just missed the exit to sioux falls.", Dean said as if Cas had not just taken the wrong way.

Castiel sighed while he tried to come up for with an excuse for his rather shitty sense of orientation - or rather not being able to look at any Destination boards because he was too busy panicing about driving.

"Uh yeah I'm taking you to the dorms."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Whatever you say Cassedy Cassie, but I left my keys at home."

"You can sleep in Sams bed, I don't think that there'll be a Problem. And stop calling me girl names."

"Cassie is not a girls Name.", Dean said and Cas could hear that the grin was back.

Cas rolled his eyes. "It is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, I actually know a few Cassies."

"Ohhh yeah, Cassie Robinson, right? She's like really reeeally hot, don't ya think?"

"Dean, I'm not into women so I am not one you should ask.", Castiel said and failed from keeping the slight tinge of jealousy out of his voice.

Dean laughed at him again. "Naw Cassie Baby, theres no need to be jealous. Just checking my options since _you_ apparently wont do anything soon."

"I'm not jealous.", Cas huffed. "And I'm not doing anything because you're completely wasted."

Again there was some shifting and a few seconds later he could feel hot breath against his cheek and on his neck. Cas jerked in his seat and his eyes widened.

"If I was not, you wouldn't do anything either. You're much bolder when I'm drunk."

Castiel shivered when he could literally _feel_ Deans words against his neck, the scent of cinnamon and leather more prominent than ever.

"Plus, Dean would be there, not me. And since neither of you will admit their feelings for one another I'm gonna go ahead and have my fun as long as I can.", Dean whispered into Cas' ear and his voice was just so low and raspy... Actually the only thing that was keeping Cas from jumping right into Deans arms in that moment was the task of driving a car, and not dying in the process. And he was hella thankful for it.

Castiel took a deep, shuddering breath. He wanted to say something when Dean nibbled on his earlobe. He _nibbled_ on his motherfucking EARLOBE for christs sake!

Castiel felt as if he would die any second.

"Oh and besides, you gotta take the next exit if you wanna get to the dorms anytime soon.", And with that Dean crawled back onto the passenger side.

Cas was literally shaking as he took the exit that led to the schools parking lot. Why had he said yes to come to that Party?

When he thought about it now, he didn't know if it was the best, or worst Thing he had ever done.

* * *

"Okay just one more step.", Cas said as he led Dean up the stairs to his dorm room.

Of course Dean had to have one of his 'tired phases' when Cas tried to get him up those god damn stares. As if this evening hadn't been stressful enough!

"Luv u soooo much Cassie.", Dean slurred and smiled lazily as he burried his face deeper in Cas' shoulder.

"Yeah love you too sunshine.", Cas mumbled halfheartedly, "Now c'mon we're almost there."

Castiel dragged Dean along with him as he walked towards the door with the number 122.

"I'm soooooo tired Cassieeeee.", Dean whined.

With a sigh Cas took his keys out of his pocket. "I know Dean, you told me like 10 times already."

"Did I?", Dean asked with big eyes.

"Yes."

"Wow.", Dean mumbled and not even ten seconds later, "I'm soo tireeeed Cassie!"

"Yeah, me too Dean.", Cas said and opened the dorm room.

Cas dropped the keys into the small bowl next to the door where he and Sam kept their keys when they were home. Dean slowly let go of Cas and stumbled towards the middle of the room. He looked around a little.

"Damnit I can't tell wich side's yours and wich Sammys... I thought, 'Hey! Lots of books means Sammys side', but you two both have a shitload of books..."

Castiel shook his head and chuckled lightly. "That one's mine and that is Sams."

Dean nodded and headed straight for Cas' side. Well what a surprise.

"Are those the books?", Dean asked as he picked up Lazarus rising from Cas' bedside table.

"Uh yes. Well it's my favorite of them.", he explained and closed the door.

"The one where you appear for the first time?", Dean already held the book in his Hands, he had opened it where Cas had set a bookmark. 'Castiels' entrance scene.

"It's not me Dean, it's just a character that-"

"Dude that's totally you.", Dean interrupted him. "I mean, he Looks like you, he talks like you... Oh look at that, I stabbed you!", Dean laughed.

"Dean, those are characters in a book you didn't really -"

Dean shook his head, "Yeah maybe, but dude, I totally stabbed you man!"

"Na- I-"

"I stabbed you, I stabbed you!", Dean cheered in a sing song voice that reminded Castiel of Gabriel when they were younger.

He narrowed his eyes. Fine, Dean wanted to play that game? Then they would play that game.

"Yeah? You stabbed me?"

Dean grinned and nodded.

"Gimme' the book.", Castiel said and held a hand out towards Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow but handed him the book nontheless.

Castiel cleared his throat and began reading. " _With a tilt of his head the stranger looked down onto the knife in his chest. Dean stared at him with wide eyes. Calmly the stranger brought his hand up to the knife and wrapped his hand around the handle. In one swift motion he pulled it out of his flesh and dropped it to the floor. He didn't even wince, as if it hadn't affected him at all..."_

Dean frowned. "Wait it didn't affect you? Like not at all?"

Cas grinned. "Nope, not at all."

"But look! There it says that I stab you with a ' _demon knife'._ Doesn't that mean that it's some sort of special knife?"

"Yeah it is.", Cas said still grinning triumphantly.

"Why doesn't it kill you then?"

"Because I'm an angel you ass."

Dean huffed and pouted. "That's not fair."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're just a human.", Castiel said as he closed the book and put it back onto the table.

Dean glared at him. "No Need to be rude."

Cas laughed. "Come on Dean. It's funny."

Dean just pouted some more instead of answering him.

Castiel shook his head and smiled slightly. "Dean we are both tired and you definately should sleep. You'll thank me tomorrow."

Dean nods slightly. "Kay.", he mumbles and makes his way towards the other bed.

The other boy sighs in relief. It's really almost over, just lay down and-

"Cas?"

Nope. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Yes Dean?", he asked and turned around to face Dean.

He gasped when he realised how close Dean actually stood.

"Dean?"

Dean looked into his eyes and took another step closer. "Could you do me a favor?"

Cas felt his mouth go dry. "What favor?"

"Kiss me.", Dean whispered.

With wide eyes he stared at Dean, not believing that he had just heard him say that. "K-Kiss... y-you- why I-?"

Dean smiled a little. "C'mon we both know that when I wake up tomorrow morning I'll be sober again and if I'm lucky I'll remember this and maybe, maybe I'll have the balls to ask you out, but what's much more likely is that I won't remember anything up to the point I started drinking. So when I ask you to kiss me it's rather like asking for a good bye kiss, because I don't think that Dean will get as that wasted anytime soon. Well, not with the hangover he'll probably have tomorrow.", Dean said and chuckled lightly.

Castiel bit his lip. It was tempting. So unbelievable tempting. He remembered the kiss earlier that evening, on the table after Deans little karaoke concert. It was one of those kisses that left you wanting more, and he still did, he still wanted more.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean I acted pretty strange, like all the time. I must've been so fucking anoy-"

Dean was cut off by Cas reaching out and pulling him down for a kiss. Dean made a surprised noise but quickly kissed Cas back and dug his Hands into the other boys hair.

The kiss was slow and soft at first, but turned rougher real quick. At some point Castiel had backed Dean up against the wall, but he didn't remeber how or when it had happened. It was just too much. Dean was everywhere and his lips against his own felt just too good. He pulled away from Dean for just a second to look in his eyes and god knows why he did the thing he did next.

Slowly he placed small kisses along Deans jawline, drawing small hisses and gasps from him.

"Cas wha- "

He continued down Deans neck looking for an extra sensitive spot. It took him a little but he found the perfect spot and bit down on it, hard. Deans back arched and he whimpered. The fact that he could get that kind of reaction out of Dean made him smile.

He had absolutely no idea what to do now, he hadn't done anything like that before. He tried to recall what Dean had done earlier in the corridor.

He bit down on the same spot again and placed a kiss on the bite mark. He took a look at it, but it didn't quite look like the small bruise-like-thingy Dean had placed over his collarbone.

He bit down on the spot a third time, drawing a few hissed curses and breathy pleas from Dean. Then he remembered what to do. He slightly sucked the mark and Deans Hand returned into Cas' hair. Yep, that was what he needed to do.

He added a little pressure and Dean gasped again.

"Castiel!"

A smile formed on his lips at the use of his full Name, not the shortened version. He pulled back slightly to admire his work when he realised that he had totally fucked up.

Even if Dean forgot everything about tonight he now had this mark, something that hadn't been there before. And he will want to have an explanation, and Castiel was onehundred percently sure that he could not, not under _any_ circumstances tell Dean about this.

He took a step back, away from Dean.

"I- I should... I'll go to sleep now.", Castiel muttered and looked at his feet so he wouldn't have to look at Dean. He quickly made his way to his bed and laid down, facing the wall instead of Dean.

A few moments later he heard the covers on Sams bed ruffle.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Still he wasn't sure if the Party had been the best, or the worst Thing he had ever done.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hola mis amigos! Well this was a pretty interesting chapter for me to write and for Dean to experience - does smirky face -**

 **Well I hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

When Cas woke up the next morning he felt strangely well rested. And by strangely he ment strangely. He was used to waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night and not being able to fall back asleep again for hours. But it felt like he had slept for days even if it probably had been only a few hours.

There was this warmth surrounding him and this cozy smell of cinna-

Oh oh.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

He cracked his eyes open just a little bit to see an arm draped over his middle. A pretty muscular arm. A pretty muscular, tan arm. A pretty _familiar_ arm.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

There was some sort of soft sleeping noice behind him and he turned his head just a little to see Deans face mere Inches away from his.

How the holy hell did that happen?!

Not that he was complaining, it was pretty comfortable to lie in Deans arms like that, but _how_? Just how?

He remembered going to bed alone...

Dean made another one of those - _fucking adorable -_ sleepy noises and snuggled a little closer to Cas. With a sigh Castiel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and consuming the homy scent of Dean, of this crazy, intoxicating cinnamon-leather mix that either drove him crazy _or_ soothed him almost too much.

He felt like falling asleep again when there was a soft knock on the door.

He turned around to look at Dean again, since he had told him that he had a rather light sleep- well _rather_ was probably an Understatement, but thats not the Point -, but Dean still seemed to be asleep.

He quickly slipped out from under Deans arm and crawled out of bed. He heard Dean shift under the covers and looked back at the sleeping boy in his bed.

Dean was frowning and his now empty arms twitched lightly. Carefully Castiel took one of the pillows and placed it under the arm that was closest to him. Dean immediatly pulled the pillow closer and let out a content sigh. Castiel smiled at the peaceful borderline cute boy in front of him.

When there was another knock on the door Cas tore his gaze off Dean reluctantly and walked across the room quickly. Before whoever it was could knock again - and probably wake up Dean in the process - he was at the door and opened it.

"Well hey there Cassie.", Gabe grinned.

"Gabe, shh. Not so loud.", Cas put a finger onto his lips.

Gabriel tilted his head in question, but then he saw the sleeping Winchester on Castiels bed. With raised eyebrows he looked over at his brother and than at Dean again.

"I-It's n-not what i-it looks l-like.", he stuttered, damning that stupid blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks.

His brother smirked. "So this is _not_ Dean Winchester in _your_ bed?"

"I-It is b-but..."

Gabriel laughed and Cas shot him an angry glare. "You know what I mean Assbutt."

Again the older Novak giggled and patted his brothers back. "Yeah, yeah don't get all 'Assbutt of doom' on me Cassie."

Cas sighed. "What do you want Gabriel?"

"Just checking if you're okay Baby bro. I recall you telling me about bringing Dean home but then you were suddenly gone."

"Yeah well I am fine obviously...", Castiel said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You said you _recall_ that I told you something. I assume you remember last night, then?

"Nah, just a few bits.", Gabe answered with a wave of his hand. "Like the time before I got drunk, then Sam... something with a few Girls... lots of jello-shots ... oh, and Dean was there too 'm pretty sure. Uhhh there was this thing by the pool with Sammy."

Cas snorted. "Yeah I remember that. I almost threw up you know that?"

"Well Dean really did.", Gabe grinned. "And after that he kinda did some weird Taylor Swift Karaoke Thing on the table."

Castiel tensed a Little. "Nothing else? Anything about me?"

His brother frowned at him. "Uh no...? Should I?"

"No, no. Just ... just asking.", Castiel quickly said.

Gabriel eyed him suspiciously but didn't ask any further.

"So uhm... You got some Aspirin? I feel like Dean could use some when he wakes up."

Gabriel nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it Castiel. _Pinky Drops,_ it said in pink italic letters.

"Gabe thats... thats candy.", Cas said with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh Cassie, I thought you knew me better."

Castiel opened the small metal box and saw that it was filled with small, white Aspirin pills. The younger brother sighed and closed the box again. "You're a big child Gabriel, you know that?"

"Hey! What did I always tell you when we were younger?"

Again Cas sighed. "No one will ever look for something in candy wrappers?"

"No one will ever look for something in candy wrappers.", Gabriel said and winked at Cas.

"What about that one time Alfie almost ate a twenty Dollar bill?"

Gabe sighed. "Yeah yeah I get it. Hiding money within a twix wrapper is not smart when your younger brother loves twix."

Castiel grinned at him.

He heard a soft noise coming from the bed behind them, reminding him of Dean who was still sleeping. He turned around to look at him and couldn't Keep a smile off his face.

"Uh could you uhm look after him for a second I really Need a shower right now."

Gabe shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Great thanks."

With that Castiel grabbed a towel and his washbag, before Setting the box with Aspirin down on the bedside table.

"Oh c'mon Cassie. Ain't givin' your boyfriend a goodbye kiss?", Gabriel grinned from the other side of the room.

"Shut up.", Cas growled and glared at his brother before leaving the room.

* * *

The first Thing Dean felt when he woke up was cold. In his face. Cold water in his fucking face.

He gasped and sat up straight Holding his aching head. It felt like someone had dropped a bomb in his damn brain. The light that shone through the Windows was too much and too bright, it only made the headache worse.

"Mornin' TayTay.", somebody next to him said.

He turned around to see Gabe with an empty glass in his Hands.

"Sonuvabitch Gabe!"

The blond boy laughed. "I see you're a morning Person."

"Head, hurts, too much alcohol.", Dean stammered and scrunched his face up as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Some Aspirin lil' Shootingstar?", Gabe asked with a smirk.

Dean nodded, not even bothering to think about the stupid nickname. Gabe passed him a small pink box wich he opened immediatly. With shaky Hands he took out two or three pills and swallowed them dry. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and rubbed his forehead. The pillow was cold and wet from the water Gabriel had apparently woken him up with.

"You're an asshole you know that?", Dean groaned.

"Hey, no Need to get rude Lord Swift.", Gabriel smirked and sat down on Sams bed.

Dean cracked an eye open and looked over at Gabe. "What's up with those nicknames man?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Taylor my Swiftie.", Gabe said innocently.

"There! There it was _again_!"

Gabe pulled a sucker out of his pockets - like seriously how can he always have some of these in his pockets? - and tilts his head at Dean. "So you don't remember 'shaking it off' last night?"

Dean frowned. "Dunno what you're talking about..."

"Oh I'm just talking about your undying love for our dear TayTay Swift.", Gabriel grinned and put the sucker into it's usual place, the right corner of his mouth.

Deans eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait who told you-?!"

"I'd say it was your sweet lil' ass on that table while you were singing shake it off."

"What the-?!"

"I was kinda surprised that you got the lyrics right.", Gabriel said with his stupid permanent smirk. "It was hella fun-"

A beeping Kind of noice interrupted him and Gabe took his phone out of his pocket. He tapped something onto the Display and put it away again.

"Sorry Dean-O gotta go now. Forgot that Sam's waiting for me in the car.", he got up and made his way towards the door. "Cassie should be back any second. Oh and by the way, that's _his_ bed you're sleeping in. See ya!"

And with that Gabriel left.

Dean froze.

Cas bed.

 _Cas bed. He was laying in CAS BED._

Only now he noticed the faint scent of Cas. He couldn't really describe it, it was just Cas. Sweet but earthy at the same time, _natural._

He couldn't help but take a deep breath and snuggle into the pillow under his head. It was strangely comforting and distracted him a little from the pain in his head. Without even knowing it he fell asleep again.

* * *

When he woke up again he felt slightly better. Instead of a stinging pain in his forhead the headache had reduced to a barely noticeable throb in the back of his head. He lifted his head just a bit and was met with the sight of Castiel, in front of his dresser in nothing but Jeans. He had turned his back towards Dean and he could see the muscles shift under the Boys Skin as he pulled on a Shirt.

"Mornin'", Dean mumbled as if he had not just stalked him while he was dressing. No, uh uh, no way.

Castiel jerked a little and swung around quickly. "Dean!", he snapped, "Don't startle me like that!"

Dean chuckled weakly. "Yeah... sorry."

"No Problem.", Castiel said with a soft smile, "How's your head?"

Again Dean gave a weak chuckle "Uh well ... better than when I was awake the first time."

Castiel frowned and leaned against the dresser. "The first time?"

"Uh yeah Gabriel that lil' bitch woke me up with a small shower.", Dean answered while sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "Is it true that I sang shake it off on a table in front of everyone?"

Cas laughed - a beautiful Sound how Dean thought by the way -, "Yes that's true. It was quite ... entertaining."

The raven haired boy blushed and looked away but he was smiling.

WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?! WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

"Uh Cas is there anything I s-should remember?"

"Wha - why do you ask?", Castiel asked innocently.

Deans frown deepened. "You're blushing."

"Am I?", Cas asked and the blush on his cheeks only started glowing brighter.

"Yeah you are."

Cas cleared his throat. "So you don't remember last night?"

"Nope.", Dean sighed.

The other boy sat down on the bed besides Dean. "Okay well what _do_ you remember and what _don't_ you remember?"

Dean thought hard, well as hard as possible with an aching head.

Well he had gone to the Party, with Cas, Char, Alfie and Jo, that he knew for sure. After they arrived he remembered walking around for a bit, then the talk with Cas, the really _really_ depressing talk with Cas. After that he had gotten himself a beer to go sulk in the Corner, but then Jo and Bela showed up, they said they Needed help with something and... that was pretty much it. Nothing, nada. Total Blackout.

"Uhm I... We talked, I remember that, but after I left you there's not much I remember... Bela and Jo said they needed help with something but after that...", Dean shook his head and looked down at his hands. He frowned when he noticed the absence of a certain red flannel Shirt. "Uh Cas? Where's my Shirt?"

"You're Shirt?"

There it was again. That faked innocence. Cas definately knew something and Dean didn't know wether he should be relieved or concerned.

"Yes Cas. My favorite red flannel Shirt. The one I look almost ridiculously gorgeous in?"

"Oh you- you mean...? Your Shirt?", Cas stuttered. "Ah - uhm I- I don't know you must have lost it at some Point... I uh - you didn't have it when I found you."

"You found me?", Dean asked with another confused frown.

"Y-yeah you were a-a-asleep. I mean when I found you.", Castiel said, the blush on his cheeks only deepening.

"I was?"

"Yes you were and - and after I woke you up we went to look for the others. Then you threw up after we had to witness our Brothers doing something...", Castiel made a face, " more than disgusting so I can't blame you for vomiting into a Popcorn bowl..."

Dean huffed a laugh, "Do I want to know what they did?"

Cas smiled lightly. "Trust me I wish I didn't remember it like you. I feel like bleaching my brain."

Dean chuckled. "Okay then I probably don't. What happened next?"

"Well I talked to Gabe for a few seconds and the next Thing I know is you Standing on a table and singing shake it off with a Tequila bottle in your hand."

Dean shook his head. "Wow I was pretty hammered huh?"

Castiel grinned and nooded "Hm yes you could say that."

With a nervous chuckle Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Anything else I did? I mean anything strange?"

And again there it was, that blush on Cas' cheek got even deeper.

"Well nothing too important... you uhm you were pretty clingy I guess?", He let out an uneasy chuckle. "Kept telling me how much you loved me."

Deans eyes grew wide.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuckedy fuck fuck.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

"Uh wow so uhm pretty damn clingy then, I guess?", Dean asked and chuckled just as uneasily while trying to cover up the huge blush kreeping up his neck.

"Hmhm.", Cas nodded. "But it's not like you meant anything by it."

Castiel looked him dead into the eye and there was something about the look in those blue eyes that told him that maybe, just maybe, Castiel knew just how much he actually meant by it. It left him feeling anxious but twitchy at the same time.

"No.", Dean hurried to say. "O-Of Course not..."

Cas smiled and shook his head. "'s okay Dean. I'm used to it, Gabriel does way more stupid thinks when he's drunk."

"Yeah like what? I Need something to get back at him, I don't think the Taylor Swift Thing is going to wear off soon.", Dean said with a crooked grin.

Castiel chuckled, "Well one time he dyed his hair pink... another time he got himself an earring, but he stopped wearing it as soon as he was sober again so it grew back together quickly."

Dean laughed "Are you serious?"

Cas nodded with a bright grin plastered all over his face.

"Wow well that will be helping a lot.", Dean said and smiled while slightly rubbing his neck.

When his hand slid over a certain spot just above his collarbone he winced involuntary. With a frown he looked down at that spot and for one second he could have sworn he was dreaming, at least he was hoping that it was a dream.

Just above his collarbone loomed a big, deep blue and purple bruise that looked just like a hickey. And god did he hope that it was not what it looked like.

When he looked up again he noticed the look of pure Panic in Cas' eyes.

"Cas what the hell is that and where did I get it from?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna apologise in Advantage because this is not gonna be fun, for non of us. I almost don't want to write that chapter because it's _so_ mean and unsettling and urgh I HATE it, but it's part of the plot I've planned and I promise - no I SWEAR, that I will make it up to you with lot's of fluffy Sabriel and solving the little Problem we get after this chapter. Don't worry, it's all planned and I've got this. Please don't be angry at me because _I_ am angry at myself already and that's bad enough already XD**

 **So yeah... let's get this over with**

* * *

Castiel stared down on the purple hickey above Deans collarbone in horror. He had totally forgotten about that.

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Dean what really happened last night, he just couldn't. Dean would reject him. Sure Dean had told him about his Feelings last night but that was when he didn't care about anything. Now he was back to normal and after everything Castiel heard last night the fear of being punished for liking a Person of the same gender was probably back too.

He was not going to tell Dean, not like that and not now.

So he said the first Thing that came to his mind.

" _Bela_ "

Deans eyes grew wide and Cas could see the same horror settle in those green eyes that his own eyes had been Holding just seconds ago. They stared at eachother for several Moments before Dean said something.

"Bela?", was all that he managed to get out.

God how much Castiel hated himself for doing that, "Yes... Bela."

He didn't intend to Sound as sad as he did but he couldn't do anything about it. It was lying to Dean or being rejected and lying hurt less... definately.

Dean shook his head violently. "No, no no no no! NO!"

"Dean..."

"No! I - I wouldn't I - No, just... no!", Dean kept shaking his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cas sighed. "But you did it and it's okay because you were drunk. I didn't mean anything."

Dean looked into his eyes and something in Cas' heart twitched, trying to reach out to Dean and tell him the truth. "Cas you don't understand I would _never_ do this. I could never..."

Castiels heart started beating faster in his chest. "Why?"

Dean broke the eyecontact and looked at his Hands. "Just... trust me I would _never_ kiss that whore."

Cas swallowed thickly and gave Dean a weak smile. "It's okay."

Dean rubbed his forehead and sighed.

There was silence for several Moments and neither of them dared to say something.

"I need some coffee... you comin' with me?", Dean asked quietly after what felt like an eternity.

Castiel just nodded lightly.

* * *

Dean still couldn't believe it.

Not Bela. Not in front of Cas.

Some part of him may have wanted the bruise to be from Cas, even if that meant that he forgot about making out with him. How could you possibly Forget something like that? Thats probably why it couldn't have been Cas, if it had been Cas he would have remembered. But still, there was something off about this whole Story. The look Cas had given him earlier when he ... when he told him.

He trusted Cas, he really did but something just felt wrong about this. But he had no idea what else could have happened so he just tried to drop it.

They got into the Impala, ready to head off to a small coffee shop near the School when Dean realised something.

The Impala was there. With them. And he didn't drive drunk that was for sure. On top of that came that the sweet-earthy nature scent from Cas was all over his car.

"Cas?"

Cas winced a little as if he knew what was coming. "Yes, Dean?", he answered sheepishly.

"Did you...? Did _you_ drive us home last night?", Dean asked and turned to look at Cas who slumped a little in his seat. "Dude! You don't even have a driving license!"

"Hey! You were drunk and no one could drive us and I didn't Crash her did I?", Cas said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No but you _could have_. I would never let someone other than me drive her."

"Well fun-Dean let me.", Cas said and glared at him a little.

Deans eyes widened. "Don't tell me I pulled that fun-Dean crap again."

When he'd been drunk enough for the fun-Dean stuff he was in reeeeal Trouble now, because fun-Dean tended to talk. A lot.

"Well, you did.", Cas said slowly. "Why? Is there a Problem?"

Dean bit his lip. "No, no. Not at all, just uhm... did he... did he tell you anything about me by Chance?"

Cas shook his head though he seemed a bit reluctant. "No not at all. Well except for that Thing where he told me that you had a crush on me but we've already talked about that so, no he didn't."

Again Dean felt like he should tell Cas that it was not just crap he had said because he was drunk. Everyone who really knew him, knew that he was a honest drunk. But he didn't tell Cas.

He just nodded, started the car and dropped the conversation.

Well that was one hell of a way to start a day.

* * *

Sam sat down in a booth and waited for Gabe. He had gone to get their coffee.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back and closed his eyes. Pictures of the Party last night flashed behind his eyes and he couldn't Keep a smile of his face.

He didn't intend to tell anyone but he hadn't been drunk, well not as drunk as others might have thought. When it came to drinking Sam was pretty tough. He could take quite much, not as much as Dean but the younger Winchester knew when to stop and that was something Dean wasn't capable of.

So he remembered almost everything that had happened last night and so did Gabe. He was pretty good at remembering stuff ,how he'd told Sam earlier, he remembered even more than Sam did eventhough he had been surely twice as drunk.

Sam replayed the Events of last night in his mind and he found that he didn't regret _anything._ He had already talked to Gabe about the Things that happened and the blond boy didn't regret it either, though he blushed pretty hard. It was the first time Sam had seen him blush - hell probably the first time _anyone_ had ever seen him blush - and boy, if that hadn't been the most beautiful Thing he had ever seen.

He thought about the game at the pool. He had tried his best but damn was Gabriel good at this. When Gabe had pulled his hair he nearly died from how good it felt. Not that he was _ever_ going to admit it but he actually kinda liked having his hair pulled, like, there was a reason it was as that Long for gods sake!

"Hey gorgeous, I've got your Chai-latte."

Sam jumped a little and opened his eyes quickly to see Gabriel sitting down across from him. He smiled weakly.

"Thanks Gabe.", he said as if he had _not_ just thought about kissing him senseless.

"No Problem Sam.", Gabriel answered with a smile.

Sam smiled and took the chai-latte from Gabe - and if their fingers brushed in the process it was totally accidental. Totally.

They drank something in silence for a few seconds before Gabriel broke out in laughter. Sam tilted his head in question and Gabriel shook his head.

"'S nothing I just-", he giggled some more, but Sam could tell he was actually pretty nervous. " I mean I kissed you when I was drunk! I actually wanted to pick a better Moment -"

"Gabe it's fine, it was actually pretty awesome.", Sam said with a reassuring smile.

Gabriel sighed with relief and smiled at Sam. "Yes it was."

Sam grinned like an idiot and Gabe grinned right back at him. It took Sam a few seconds before he actually _really_ got what Gabe had said.

"So you were already _planning_ on kissing me already?"

Gabe looked at his Cup and laughed lightly. There was this cute little blush on Gabes cheeks again and the older boy ran his Hands through his hair a little nervous. With a smile Sam took another sip of his drink. Something about the fact that Things he had said made Gabe blush, Gabe who was usually the calmest Person on earth, not giving a shit about anything and not taking anything serious.

"Well yeah I was.", Gabriel admitted. "If I'm honest I have been ever since we first met."

Sam frowned. "Since tuesday evening then?"

Gabe gave him a weird look. "No you stupid I don't mean the date."

"So you've been thinking about this eversince I ran you over like a complete idiot on monday morning?!", Sam asked incredulously, not quite believing what he just heard. He would never have thought that Gabriel felt like that all the time ... too.

Gabriel laughed and shook his head, "You mean when _I_ ran _you_ over?"

Sam laughed aswell and took another sip of his drink.

"I was kinda gone all day ... couldn't stop thinking of you.", Gabriel continued cautiously. "I ran into a door... twice."

Sam chuckled. "It was the same with me to be honest... I mean I didn't run into walls but uhm... couldn't get rid of those beautiful eyes of yours."

The blonde Boy gave him a heartmelting smile before shaking his head. "You're just too cute to be true. How the hell do I deserve you?"

Sam grinned at him slightly, trying not to let Gabriel see how happy he actually was, his was heartrate picking up and his whole Body started tingling.

Their eyes met and the world around them stopped moving. Sam tried not to get too lost in Gabriels golden eyes but the drew him in and wouldn't let him go. They stayed like that for a while until Gabriel leaned in just a little and lightly grazed Sams lips with his own. Sam had other plans though and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, but pulled away soon after.

"Jeez Gabe! Is that caramel?!", Sam asked and scrunched up his nose a Little, desperately trying to get rid of the way too sweet taste of caramel.

Gabriel laughed and held up his cup turning it to the side a little to reveal a small writing that said 'caramel macchiato for Gabby'.

Sam chuckled and slightly shook his head. "How the hell are you not fat yet?"

"Two Things Sammy.", Gabe grinned and took another sip of his coffee. "The best fucking genes to ever exist and occasional workout sessions."

Again Sam shook his head. Gabriel laughed and looked at his Hands, for a few seconds there was silence but it was rather comfortable.

"So uhm what did you tell Cas earlier?", Sam asked.

They had both agreed that they'd stay out of whatever was going on between their Brothers, regardless of what they had seen last night.

"Mhm just told him that I remembered most Things up to Deans singing, nothing 'bout the kiss."

Sam nodded, "Yeah sounds okay. It's definately better that way, Cas would have gone crazy."

"Absolutely.", Gabriel agreed with a broad grin. "I bet five bucks that he ain't gonna tell Dean anything."

Sam laughed, "Ten bucks that he'll make up some weird Story as an excuse."

Gabe thought for a second, "10 bucks and the right to pick the movie on our next date, that they wont have the balls to do anything about this whole crap before I'll give them the final push they need."

"Okay two things about that sentence that were a Little confusing.", Sam said as he picked up his Cup from the table. "First, what final push?"

"Oh I just mean the plan I've already got worked out. Just in case they don't get it done by theirselves though it kinda depends on what Cas told Dean happened last night. But don't worry, I got it.", Gabriel explained. "And two?"

"What next date?", Sam asked with a challenging raise of his eyebrow.

Gabe smirked. "The date I'm asking you out to right in this second. Movie night, wednesday after School, my place. I think they'll be done with it by then. Oh and I don't accept a 'no' by the way."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You're an idiot Gabe."

"Yeah I am.", Gabe grinned and leaned Forward across the table. "And you love it."

Sam leaned Forward aswell so that only a few Inches lay between them. "Damn straight I do."

Gabriel smiled, not one of those mean, funny or smirky-smiles, one of the cute ones, the ones that made Sams heart beat faster. He was just about to lean in closer and close the gap that was separating them when they were interrupted. Guess who it was.

"Hey Dean.", Gabe muttered sounding a little annoyed.

Sam looked up to see Dean and Castiel Walking up to their table with coffee Cups in their Hands. They both looked as if they needed the coffee pretty badly.

"Hey, how are you?", Sam asked and eyed his brother up. He looked like he always did after a Long night out though there was something different. This Thing turned out to be something that looked dreadfully like a hickey, peeking out from underneath Deans Shirt collar. Sam looked at Cas who seemed to have noticed Sams Little discovery, the dark haired teen bit his lip and looked down at the Cup in his Hands.

Sam turned to Gabe again who seemed to have observed the same things. He nodded towards Sam and turned towards the others again.

"Well TayTay what's up with the ... you know?", Gabe pointed at his collarbone.

Dean sighed. "Uhm yeah... bout that... Looks like I got sexually assaulted by Bela last night."

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked between Dean and Cas before turning to Gabe who seemed equally surprised.

"Bela?", Sam asked... just to get things clear.

Dean nodded, aswell as Cas.

Looks like Sam wasn't going to win that bet.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay hey guys! Merry Christmas (I know** **I'm late with that)!**

 **Sooooo new chapter! (Also late with _that_ ), it probably doesn't even make sense but it's half past two in the morning and I wanted to get this done for you so badly... **

**I just hope it's not too bad :)**

* * *

Dean had thought about Sam and Gabriel as a couple a lot these days. What kind of couple they would be, or how they would act around others together. He had thought about every possebility, from sickening sweet and constantly gooing to not different from normal friends at all, except for this one. You would maybe think that Sam would ground Gabe a Little and calm him, but no, uh uh. It was the other way around. Sam often sassed his brother or bitched about this or that, and Gabriel brought that out even more. They were sassing Cas and Dean all the time and constantly fist bumping or _winking_ at each other - _WINKING_ for gods sake! -, and not to talk about the double bitch face. If Dean had thought Sams bitch face was bad, their double bitch face was rightout terrifying. But still they were cute together, as cute as a mess of concentrated sass can be. They would smile at each other with a soft gleam in their eyes, hold Hands under the table thinking that Dean and Cas wouldn't notice, or blush at Things the other said.

Dean didn't know if they were officially a couple yet, but they sure acted like one.

"Uh Dean, I think I've still got some homework to do ...", Cas said after the new power couple made another joke about them.

Dean nodded and threw Cas a thankful look. "Yeah, yeah I think we should go, I still have to work on that art project for Ms. Barns' Course too so, uh see you guys!"

With that he got up and pulled Cas away with him, happy to finally have a reason to flee. No offense, he loved Sammy but he was not going to take any more 'you are such a couple'-jokes or bitch faces.

* * *

Sam laughed as Dean and Cas hurried out of the cafe.

"Okay I think we got rid of them,"

Gabe nodded and laughed aswell. "Yup I guess we wont see them for the rest of the day. Probably not until School tomorrow."

"Yay.", Sam said with a grin while sipping on the rest of his drink. "I haven't had that much fun in ages, we definately should do this more often."

"Yeah we should.", Gabe grinned. "Being a pain in the ass is fun isn't it?"

"Hm.", Sam nodded.

They smiled at eachother for a while. It was strangely pleasant, just sitting there together and smiling. Sam really was enjoying his life now.

"Sooooo back to our plan."

Sam nodded. "What d' you got in mind?"

"Well,", Gabe sighed. "Good News is, we wont have to do much. The bad Thing is you wont like the plan."

Sam frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I like the plan?"

"Because _I_ don't like the plan, and that really means something."

Sam nodded slowly "Is it really that bad?"

Gabe thought about that for a Moment. "Well actually not but uh there's a certain person involved that we both- no I guess everybody would prefer as far away from us as possible."

With a groan Sam ran a Hand over his face. "It's about Bela isn't it?"

Gabe smiled. "See that's what I love about you Sammy. So, so, so smart."

Sam felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster at Gabes words but tried to Play it cool.

He briefly cleared his throat and tried covering up his blush by looking down. "So?"

" 'So' what?"

"So what's your plan?"

"Ah yeah, right.", Gabe shook his head, "Okay the Thing is, Cas told Dean that his little Souvenir is from Bela and Dean believes him. Of Course he does. So if Dean believes him, why don't we make everyone else believe him too?"

Sam frowned at him. "Okay and how would it help us when everyone thinks that my brother made out with Bela, when we want exactly the opposite?"

Gabe grinned. "Oh Sammyboy, you don't know Cassie like I do, he hates it when someone steals his Things. And did you see that bite? Dean is definately _his thing_ now."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Gabriel thought that it was probably the most beautiful Sound he had ever heard.

"Okay so what you're saying is, that we're gonna make Cas jealous, so long until he snaps and then what? They just tell eachother their Feelings and live happily ever after? Dean doesn't do the whole chick flick thing. He isn't going to just tell Cas all the Things he's Feeling and,-or his thoughts."

"Sam trust me, this is going to work okay? Maybe Dean doesn't do the chick flick stuff, but they will work it out, and you know why? Because they both want it. They like eachother, even blind People could see it. We're just gonna give them a little push that's all they're going to Need. I promise, okay?"

Gabriel gave Sam a warm smile and the younger teen couldn't help but smile back. "You're gonna be some crazy mastermind in a few years aren't you?"

Gabe grinned broadly and shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

Sam mirrored Gabes grin. "Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?"

The blond Boys grin only got broader - if that was even possible.

"Oh it would not be weird. I wouldn't even mind at all."

* * *

The rest of the sunday passed without any other incidents. Dean was working on his art Project and so was Cas, and well Sam and Gabe? They were texting, like all the time.

 _"SAAAAMMY! C'MON DINNER TIME! ELLEN TOLD ME TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO QUIT TEXTING YOUR BOYFRIEND!"_

 ** _"He's NOT my boyfriend Dean!"_**

 _"He is."_

 ** _"SHUT UP JO!"_**

 _"What?! He is! Right Dean?"_

 _"Yup"_

 ** _"He's not ... or is he? He- I - ... You're jerks!"_**

 _"Yeah whatever bitch. You comin or not? Cause I'm starvin'"..._

Cas and Dean didn't contact eachother though. Cas was still too embarrassed about the whole kiss Thing and Dean was still too embarrassed because he thought that he kissed Bela in front of Cas. So there's that.

By the time monday rolled by, Cas had reached the Point where he could think about Dean without blushing - and _yes_ he _did_ think about Dean - so it was safe to go to School. He even joined Gabe, Dean, Charlie and a few others before class. It was better than he thought it would be, maybe socializing with others was not as that bad after all...?

He was still a little nervous around Dean but that was okay it was not like he couldn't talk around him and all, he just shifted awkwardly every now and then when Deans Shirt-collar got out of place and you could see the bite.

It was maybe the tird time it happened that Charlie asked him about it. Dean flushed a bright shade of red and pulled his jacket over his collarbone to hide the deep purple bruise.

Charlie smirked. "What's wrong Dean?"

Cas looked at her and saw this Kind of knowing spark in her eyes. His throat suddenly felt strangely thight and dry. What if she knew? What if-

"I heard you had a little fun with Bela last night?"

Well that was strange. How the hell did she know about _that_?! It had been just a quick lie to provide getting in Trouble with Dean...

"Uhm yes... well at least I've been told so...", Dean mumbled and looked up at Cas, who - by the way - wasn't even able to hold eyecontact for a second.

Castiel looked at his shoes instead of looking at Dean. Something about the fact that Dean actually believed the stuff about the thing with Bela without even _questioning_ it made him feel strange.

"GOOD MORNING SWEETHEARTS!"

Well speaking of the devil. Bela walked towards them with swaying hips and a broad fake grin plastered over her painted face. She carried not only her smal, black bag but also a ...

"My Shirt.", Dean mumbled and looked like he had just bitten into a god damn Lemon, and why wouldn't he? Things weren't looking good for him. Everything around him screamed that he kissed Bela but he just didn't want it to be like that.

"Yup your Shirt.", Bela sing songed and pressed a kiss to Deans cheek. "Found it yesterday when I went _Swimming."_

Castiel balled his Hands up into fists. She acted too damn confident around Dean for his liking. It was taking him a lot of self Control not to push her away from Dean, watching her invading his space like that was ... it didn't feel right.

"Last night was pretty funny you know?", she purred into Deans ear. "Maybe we could do it again? What do you say?"

Castiel snorted and Bela threw him an angry glare, before turning back to Dean with a sweet smile. To say that Dean looked panicked would be an understatement. It was just a small comfort to Cas though.

It was frustrating how quick his lie had spread, and what was even more frustrating was that everyone believed it! Who the hell told them in the first place?!

With a frustrated huff Castiel stepped away from the Group.

"I don't want to be late to Metatrons class again.", he mumbled before turning towards the School Building.

He heard Dean calling him back but he wasn't going to do that. Nope, because if he turned around, he would have punched Bela in her stupid face.

* * *

Gabe watched everything from a little distance. Castiel was definately pissed and jealous. More than pissed and more than jealous actually. He kinda felt bad watching all of this but there was no room for backing out anymore. He sighed and took out his Smartphone.

 _First stage done, worked well. Cassie's doin just as I imagined.  
See you after lunch break? __XOXO Gabe_

He sent it to Sam and got an answer not even two minutes later.

 **Happy to hear it worked.** **Course we'll meet. 3** **Sam**

Gabe smiled down at his phone. Yeah, this was going to be a good week.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy new year fellas! I had a great start so far, what about you? ;)**

 **Well before writing this chapter I read all of the Reviews this Story got so far and, guys, thank you. I'm so happy that you all like this Story so much and uh is it okay that I'm Feeling a Little proud of myself...? I never expected that so many People would like to read the Things I wrote.**

 **I love you all really much and I want to thank you again for all the follows, favorites and Reviews you gave this Story. 3**

 **P.S.: 20th chapter already?! Wow time flies...**

* * *

Castiel hated school right now. He was forced to spend hours and hours with not only annoying-douchebag-teachers but also Dean. Usually he would be happy to spend time around him, or being able to see him for a longer expanse of time, but right now it only hurt. Because Dean believed him, because he didn't even question it.  
School was not the only thing he hated at the moment though. He hated himself for being so stupid and lying to Dean in the first place. He should have known that coming up with this stupid story wouldn't help him in the slightest.  
He wanted Dean, he couldn't deny that anymore, and _this_ was definately not going to help. He should've just told Dean the truth. He kissed him first didn't he? Sure he had been drunk then, but people tended to be more honest when they were drunk than when they were sober. Right?  
Especially awful had been politics. Normally he wouldn't have complained about Dean sitting next to him, but he could literrally _feel_ the concerned looks he gave him all the time. He was begging him to look back at him but Castiel wouldn't.  
At least he only had the first two lessons with Dean.

Castiel sighed and looked up onto the clock. It was almost time for lunchbreak and he was barely awake at that point. He had had nightmares again, it was a wonder that he hadn't been late today. Usually it was always the same, his mothers death, being afraid of failing or ending up like Anna who was trapped between two realities, imagining things and 'seeing' their mother. But this time it had been other things. He couldn't really put a finger on it and he didn't remember much, but he knew that he had been falling. Everything had felt empty and something definately had been missing. And a few times he could have sworn that he had heard Deans voice.

The lesson ended and he quickly put away his books and glasses before heading out of the classroom. When he reached the Cafeteria he could already see Dean sitting on his table with Charlie, Gabe and Garth and - oh look _Bela_ was there too. She was already all over Dean again and Castiel felt how his blood started to boil in Anger. But mostly it was jealousy, hot, burning jealousy.

He quickly looked down before getting himself something to eat.

 _This could have been me... Why did I lie to him for gods sake?! Worst fucking decision of my life..._

He threw one more look towards the others before retreating to his favorite seat in the Corner of the Cafeteria.

 _This could be me..._ , his mind repeated over and over again everytime his eyes landed on Dean and Bela. It was evident that the flirting was only onesided but still, why did _she_ get to be near him and _he_ didn't?

 _Because you're an idiot, that's why! He TOLD you that he was bi, and he TOLD you that he was interrested in you! What the fuck is Holding you back?!_

Castiel almost laughed at himself. He _knew_ what kept him from talking to Dean, like his lack of social skills, his fear of being rejected, all the other anxieties and OH _RIGHT!_ The Feeling that Dean was like _WAY_ out of his league and he didn't deserve him at _ALL_!

God he was such a mess...

"Hey Cas."

His eyes widened as he snapped out of his thoughts. Almost in panic he turned his head to see that Dean was Standing next to him, his foodtray in Hand.

"Would you mind if I sat with you? Gabe is constantly texting my brother, Garth and Char are talking about some Video game I don't know and Bela is annoying as fuck."

Castiel didn't want to talk with him, he felt like he didn't want to talk to anyone at all. It was one of those phases where he just wanted to be alone to wallow in self pity or just yell at himself for being stupid.

But before he knew it, he was already nodding. Right. This was Dean and somehow his stupid Little heart didn't care what his brain said when it was about Dean.

Dean gave him this cute Little smile that he always gave him. Cas liked to think that it was _his_ smile, a smile Dean had only reserved for _him_.

With a sigh Cas looked down at his Food again.

A part of him wanted that Dean talked to him, wanted to make conversation with Dean, but another part of him just wanted him to leave. He felt so torn, it was just messed up.

"Cas is everything okay?", Deans concerned voice came from where he sat next to him. "You didn't talk since before class..."

The slight hurt in Deans voice made him look up.

Dean was watching him cautiously with those emerald green eyes. Though he seemingly tried his best to look as neutral as possible, his eyes gave him away. They showed so many emotions, emotions Dean was desperately trying to hide. Concern, curiosity, sadness, nervousness... wait, why would he be sad? Or nervous?

Cas frowned - wich Dean of Course misunderstood.

With a sigh he ran a Hand over his forehead, "Look Cas, you don't have to tell me. You barely know for like a week now so I get it when you don't feel like talking to me about whatever is wrong. It's just that I'm a Little worried about you. You're my... friend, Cas. And I care about you, okay?"

Cas stared at him with wide eyes.

What Dean had just said... that he cared about him... it almost reminded him of saturday night, when Dean had been drunk and told him he was in love with him. And was it just his Imagination or did Dean hesitate before saying _friend_?

 _Or maybe you're just reading more into it than there is,_ the nagging voice in the back of his head said.

He slightly bit his lip and once again looked away. He really, _really_ didnt want to talk... but it was Dean.

"I'm fine...", he mumbled.

Out of the Corner of his eye he saw Dean smile ' _his-_ smile' and he decided that he could at least smile back _a Little._

"DEAN! Here you are!"

The small, almost-there smile vanished from Cas' lips as quick as it had appeared.

Dean groaned and turned to look at Bela. She threw herself onto Deans lap and Castiel had to look away.

"What were you doing he- oh. I see..."

Castiel didn't Need to look at her, he just _knew_ that she was looking at him right now. And he could very well imagine the look of pure disdain on her face.

"Bela would you please-"

She quickly shushed Dean, he didn't even _want_ to see how she did it. "Why would you just go away so suddenly, hm sweetie?"

Castiel clenched his fists at the pet Name. Dean was _not_ her _sweetie._ The burning jealousy from earlier started to rise again and he felt how his nails dug into his palm sharply.

"Because I was sick of y-"

"Shhhhhh honey, don't be stupid. I guess it was this annoying redhead, am I right _Dean_?"

To hear her saying his Name like that, as if she owned it, purring it in the sickest way Castiel could imagine. His blood was coiling and he prayed to god that she wouldn't say anything else because he would've hit her in an instant if she didn't Keep her stupid mouth shut.

" _Don't_ talk about Charlie like that.", Dean hissed and Cas heard some shifting before Bela huffed.

"That was rude _Dean_."

Okay, that was really enough now.

Castiel got up and forcefully put his chair back in it's place. He picked up his tray and bag before Walking off towards the trashbin where he dumped the rest of his Food.

He definately wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

"Fuck.", Dean hissed as he saw Cas leaving.

He got up too and almost knocked over Bela who had just gotten up after he had thrown her off his lap. He took his bag to follow Cas but he wasn't able to see him anymore, he had disappeared into the crowd that was already begging to form at the Exit.

"Shit."

He ran a Hand through his hair and kicked the table.

This was the second time today that Cas ran off like that. What the fuck was wrong with -

" _DEAN!_ What was that?!", Bela bitched and glared at him.

"Oh, I'll tell you, when you tell me what you where doing on my lap!", Dean bitched back.

He was so sick of Belas shit. He couldn't believe that he had kissed _her_ two days ago. Like, _NO!_ Just NO! There was not enough alcohol on this planet to make him kiss her, so this should never have happened!

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Uhm _excuse me?!"_

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned around to leave. He needed to find Cas before the break ended, he didn't have any other classes with him and the next chance to talk to him would be after School ended and he just couldn't wait that long.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!", Bela yelled from behind him.

Again he rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, as Long as you're not there."

* * *

Gabriel waited in front of the Cafeteria, glancing onto his watch from time to time.

There was only a small amount of time between the end of lunch break and his next class, so he hoped that Sam would be there soon.

"Gabe!", Sam called as he and a few others came down the corridor.

Gabriel started smiling as soon as he saw this six foot tall ball of sunshine running towards him. And how couldn't he? Wasn't Sam just adorable?

He really didn't remember when he had been as that happy for the last time.

"Hey Samshine!", Gabe replied as the younger Boy was finally within reach. He pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Sam smiled as he pulled back and ran his Hand over Gabriels hair. The Shorter Boy smiled back up at him and placed his own Hand over Sams.

"How was your day?", Gabriel asked.

"Well, the five minutes I haven't been texting you, I've been telling Kevin and Jess-" , he pointed towards the other two students, that were Standing next to them a Little awkwardly. "- how awesome you are,"

Gabe laughed and turned to Kevin and Jess. "Is that right."

They both nodded, but while Kevin was grinning Jess looked not happy at all - wich Gabriel Chose to ignore by the way.

"Yeah, our Little loverboy here didn't ever shut up about you.", Kevin confirmed and his grin just widened even more.

Gabe and Sam continued to smile at eachother and Jess rolled her eyes. She said something to Kevin before vanishing into the Cafeteria.

Sam looked after her and then towards Kevin. "What's up with her?"

Kevin shook his head and laughed. "She's just hungry. Plus she said that your coupliness is gross."

While Gabe once again laughed, Sam frowned.

"Are we even a couple?", he asked and looked down at Gabriel still frowning but with a bright gleam in his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sams neck. "Well if you didn't get it until now I might be as obvious as I always thought."

Sam smiled and it was like lighting up a Christmas tree. He leaned down to kiss Gabe who happily kissed back.

Kevin awkwardly cleared his throat, "Uhm guys I hate to break it to you but uhm didn't you say that Gabriel had classes? Like... right now?"

Gabe reluctantly pulled away from Sam and looked at his watch.

With a groan he let go of Sam, "Well sorry Sammy Boy, but uhm Looks like I gotta go now."

Sam smiled sadly. "I'll text you okay?"

Gabe laughed quietly. "Whenever the teacher's not looking."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Wow you two really _are_ disgustingly sweet. Now c'mon Loverboy I'm hungry."

Sam gave Gabe one last small peck onto his lips before following Kevin. Gabe took a few seconds to look after him before hurrying down the hall towards his classroom.

Yep he definately couldn't remember when he'd ever been so happy.

* * *

Dean was pissed.

Bela had been annoying him all day, Cas hadn't really talked to him all day, hadn't really looked at him, had ran away from him _two fucking times_ , and of Course he hadn't been able to catch him earlier. So, he had had to wait until the end of the School to see Cas again and talk to him.

So now he was waiting next to the front doors for Cas to come out.

"Dean! What's up?", Charlie startled him out of his thoughts and Dean nearly jumped.

"Hey Char...", Dean smiled weakly.

She frowned at him. "Hey what's wrong with you?"

He sighed and ran a Hand through his hair. "Nothing just uh... had a shitty day that's all."

Charlie raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't ask further. "Well uh I think we should get going now, the others are probably already waiting in the parking lot."

Dean shook his head. "No uhm I wanted to talk to Cas first... He acted strange all day and I thought that I could maybe catch him here... to talk y'know?"

Charlie gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Dean but I saw that Cas left through the second Exit, the one in the back. He said he wanted to go to his room."

"Okay thanks Char."

Dean already wanted to go but Charlie caught his arm. "Dean I think he might wants to be alone."

Dean frowned at her. As if reading his mind she explains herself immediatly.

"I think he didn't take the whole Bela Thing so well."

Deans heart clenched painfully. What if ...

"No.", Dean thought out loud, "No I don't think thats it..."

It couldn't be. Why would Cas act like that because of what happened between Bela and him? There was not really a rational Explanation, well maybe except jealousy but that really couldn't be what this was. Not after Dean had turned Cas down like that after the blind date. Cas would never think of him that way, simply because he just wasn't worth the while.

Charlie regarded him with one of her 'are you fucking kidding me'- Looks before sighing and giving up. Dean was stubborn as hell and she decided that it was a lost case.

"Do whatever you want, I'm with the others if you're looking for me.", she shrugged and left towards the parking lot.

Dean didn't have to think long about where to go.


	21. Chapter 21

Cas just sat on his bed, staring at the wall opposite of him.

God damn my stupid shyness.

God damn stupid Bela Talbot.

God damn this stupid school.

God damn this stupid party.

And good god, damn those feelings he had for Dean.

He sighed and picked the book up from his night stand.

 _Lazarus rising,_ it said in big white letters.

He couldn't supress the small smile that tugged at his lips when he thought of Dean reading 'Castiels' entrance scene. How he had cheered when he had read that he stabbed him. Or the way he pouted when Castiel told him that it hadn't affected his book version at all.

The smile faded when he remembered the things that followed.

 _"Kiss me",_ Deans voice still rang in his head.

He still felt Deans lips on his, his soft hair inside his hands...

He realised that he missed it. He realised that he wanted to do it again. And it might sound cheesy as fuck but he also realised that he didn't want to live another day without being able to kiss Dean.

He simply didn't want to live without him.

"I'm such a fool...", he whispered as he threw the book through the room. "I should have told him. I _have_ to tell him..."

Was that what falling in love felt like? Because it sure as hell wasn't pleasant.

Maybe thats why they called it _falling_ in love. And he felt like he just hit the ground.

A loud knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

He sighed and got up from the bed slowly. He just wanted to be alone, but it still could be Sam. He had forgotten his keys sometimes throughout the last week so it could be him.

What he hadn't expected was to find Dean leaning against the doorframe. He almost slammed the door shut again as soon as he saw him... almost. Something about the worried expression in Deans eyes made him falter.

Dean was the last person he wanted to see right now and yet he still couldn't bring himself to turn away from him.

He was completely and utterly _fucked._

"What?", Castiel asked. He had meant to say it harshly, wanted to sound angry or at least reserved, but it came out tired and almost desperate.

Dean swallowed visibly. "Can I come in?"

 _Yes! Come in. Stay. Don't go back to that bitch._ _ **Stay**_

"No.", Castiel said despite everything his inner voice screamed so desperately.

Dean sighed. "Cas, please I just want to talk..."

"But _I_ don't want to!", Cas growled, finally sounding as angry as he felt.

Dean looked taken aback for a few seconds, but the worried expression returned just as quickly. "Cas you can tell me. I'm worried, okay?! You've been acting strange last week and and now you've been avoiding me all day, god damn it. If you could just tell me why maybe we could figure it out..."

"Dean leave me alone."

He couldn't believe he just said that.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

He wanted to be with Dean and never let him go anymore, but he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to kiss Dean and he wanted to hit him in the same instant. He wanted to tell him how much he liked him and at the same time wanted to yell at him for believing he had made out with Bela.  
But it was his own fault after all...

And the look Dean gave him was the worst. All the hurt and sadness...

"Cas...", Dean spoke so quiet it was barely above a whisper. "Please. Just - ... why?"

That was all it took. Something inside his mind snapped.

"Because it was me god damn it! It was me! It was me! IT WAS ME, OKAY?! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!", Castiel yelled and slammed the door shut.

It didn't make him feel better though.

Sure he'd said it, but Dean would never know.

He only felt worse.

Castiel leaned back against the door and took a deep breath.

When had his life become _this_ messed up? A stupid question, he already knew the answer. It was when the _oh so straight_ Dean fucking Winchester came here and turned everything upside down.

* * *

Dean stared at the door, dumbfounded.

 _It was me..._

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

 _It was me..._

The way Cas had said it had been so angry. Dean didn't even know what he had done. What could make Cas so angry? Maybe something that had happened at the Party? No... that couldn't be it ... the next day everything had been fine, well as fine as it could be... But still.

Dean sighed. If he could only remember...

 _It was me... leave me alone._

Why? Why did Cas want him to leave?

He had been so stupid. So, so stupid.

He was the one that told Cas he wasn't interested after all. So what exactly had he expected to come out of this?

Dean couldn't deny it anymore, he was slowly falling for the raven haired boy. He has been eversince he first saw him, and he had been stupid enough to destroy his one and only Chance at being with him. And why? Because of the good Job his father had done raising him.

He never really hated John. He had always blamed the alcohol. He had always blamed the grief that had engulfed him after his mother died. And he had blamed himself.

For his mothers death, for his fathers flaws and for liking Boys. Always believing that he deserved the scars and bruises.

Just now he realised that it wasn't his fault. And he was angry.

He was angry at his mother, for caring more about him than herself. At his father, for being the Coward he was. And at Cas, for not even explaining to him what he had done.

After all this years he finally felt something again, and his stupid life decided to take it away again?

No.

That was unfair. Even for his standarts.

He had just now realised he was falling in love and already hit the ground.

* * *

Tuesday.

God he hated tuesdays.

Mondays were unpleasant but he really _hated_ tuesdays.

Dean crawled out of bed tiredly.

He had gone to bed yesterday before Gabriel was home and now Gabe was already off to School again.

He knew he had overslept, but he didn't care. He should feel rested but he still felt as if he'd been hit by a truck.

If he went to School now, he would have to go to Ms. Barnes' art class, wich meant that he would have to sit next to Cas.

There was so much he wanted to tell him, yes he even wanted to yell at him.

This was supposed to be his _new life._ A better one. And he just strolled in as if he was owning Deans ass - and lets be honest here at this Point he really did - and shattered his Illusion of his new perfect, apple pie life.

The Anger motivated him. He got up and got ready for School.

He was going to tell Cas everything and he was going to give him one hell of a speech for Messing with him like that.

* * *

Cas sat in art class, the chair next to him still empty.

Where was Dean?

He didn't want to be worried, but he was.

What if Bela was with him, where ever he was right now? What if she conviced him to like her, as she did with everyone else?

He didn't want to be jealous, but he was.

"Sorry Ms. Barnes. I overslept."

Castiel looked up and found Dean Standing in the doorway.

He wasn't looking back at him, not even when he walked towards his seat next to him. Or when he sat down. No, he kept looking everywhere but him.

And he didn't talk too. Didn't say a word _at all._ It made Castiel nervous.

"So, I want to collect your works now. Please bring them here.", Ms. Barnes said in her constantly friendly tone, adding a smile at the end.

Castiel sighed, he didn't want to get out his drawing, because there was a chance Dean could see it. Yes that sounds pathetic but if Dean saw it, it would have been beyond embarrassing.

When he had read the theme last week he just couldn't help himself. _Colors and emotions,_ Deans eyes had been the first Thing he had thought of at that Moment. And he didn't regret it at all.

 _Fuck it,_ Castiel thought and pulled his drawing out of his bag. _So what if he sees it. He has beautiful eyes, thats all!_

Again Castiel sighed. _Beautiful, beautiful eyes..._

A faint gasp ripped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Dean staring at the sheet of paper. Eyes wide and teary.

"Dean...", Castiel whispered a Little shocked. He didn't know what he had expected but surely not that kind of reaction.

The Moment was over and Deans face went blank again. Every hint of emotion vanished from his face and left even his eyes cold and hard, like the Stones they look so much alike.

 _"We_ are going to have a nice Long talk after School. In this classroom here. You're going to be here, and if you're not I'm gonna get you here.", Dean said in a low voice. "We clear?"

Castiel nodded quickly. Something about Deans tone sent chills down his spine. He sounded borderline dangerous and it scared the crap out of him.

"Good.", Dean growled and stood, grabbing his jacket, his drawing and his bag. He headed straight to Ms Barnes desk and gave her his work.

"Ms. Barnes I don't really feel that well... would you mind if I went to the School nurses' Office?", Dean lied and was gone as soon as Ms. Barnes nodded her concent.

 _Yes definately scary..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been like_ reeally _Long and I'm completely and utterly sorry._**

 ** _Anyways, this is probably one of the last chapters. My plan is one more chapter,, an epilogue and a chapter with Little headcanons and Storys about this fic that I meant to write into it but never quite fit._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love you all,_**

 ** _your GPOD (German Potato Of Doom) XD_**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey fellas!**

 **I actually planned to get this up sooner but it didn't quite work out. Anyways, this might be the last chapter but there's still the epilogue ;) (plus an extra chapter were I write down all the stuff I meant to add but didn't fit in ´-`)**

 **In Case you didn't know already, I'm REALLY thankful that so many of you decided to follow and favorite this story. It means a lot to me, so thanks again ;)**

 **Enjoy the last real chapter, #fluffpartyaf**

* * *

Castiel dreaded the schooldays end.

Dean had scared the crap out of him earlier, when he had threatened him, when he had lied to Ms. Barnes about Feeling sick, but what was hunting Castiel the most was Deans reaction when he had seen the Picture.

Castiel wasn't that much of an Artist, okay, but you could definately recognise them as Deans eyes. And realising that Castiel was most likely obsessed with his eyes _could_ be an Explanation of Deans small tantrum earlier, but it still wouldn't fit with the tears in his eyes and the sad Expression just seconds Prior.

Cas sighed.

It had been so easy to read Dean the first few days, when Things weren't as fucked up as now. When Dean was the funny, cocky, new guy that...

 _Fuck!_

 _..._

 _"You said your father drank... did he do it often?" - "I just don't want to talk about it."_

 _..._

 _Fuck..._

 _..._

 _... "You don't know me"..._

 _..._

 _No... fuck..._

 _..._

 _"I like you Cas ... you ... you're a great guy, but I... It's just I don't like guys ..." he didn't look up ..._

 _..._

 _No..._

 _..._

 _"Friends?"_

 _"... I would like to be friends with you..."_

 _..._

 _"... You've been so quiet lately... Is everything okay?"_

 _" Wha- sorry I did - did you say something?"_

 _"Actually I... you know what, I think I'm gonna go and drink something."_

 _..._

 _No, no, no..._

 _..._

 _"_ You _are to blind to see how much he likes you and_ he _is too admit that he's head over heals into you!"_

 _"If Cassie's goin' I'm goin' too"_

 _"Dean is not here because if he was he would now what to do."_

 _"... Dean would know what to do, I don't. I know nothing."_

 _"... kept hitting me 'til his last day."_

 _"... he blamed him for moms death..."_

 _"... is actually pretty much bi..."_

 _"... he was bullied?"- "Yeah pretty bad actually."_

 _"... swore that neither of us will ever tell anyone..."_

 _..._ _But you told me..._

 _..._

 _"Cas what the hell is that and where did I get it from?" - "Bela" - "No no no no..."_

 _"No I- I wouldn't I- No, just... No!"_

 _..._

 _So so stupid..._

 _..._

 _"Cas is everything okay? You didn't talk since class..."_

 _"You're my friend, Cas. And I care about you..."_

 _"Cas please I just want to talk..." - "But_ I _don't want to!"_

 _"Cas... please. Just- ... why?"_

 _..._

 _It was a facade._

 _That's why it's getting harder to read him. He always only showed what he wanted them to see, wanted_ me _to see. He trusted me, he allowed himself to let his guard down, to be my_ friend _, to ... to fall in love._

 _He is hurt, all the Things he's been through, and he's hiding it. All of it._

 _But he told_ me, _he showed_ me _._

 _And what do I do?_

 _I hurt him even more._

 _I lied to him, I was selfish when I shouldn't have been and always just blamed_ him _for the Things_ I _fucked up in this whole Thing._

 _He's been blamed too often, for too long._

"It's all my fault...", he whispered, not even realising he was crying until the bell rang.

* * *

He's walking fast. Almost running.

He dreaded this all day but now it's the only Thing he can think of.

He _Needs_ to talk to him, _Needs_ to see him, _Needs_ to comfort him, tell him.

Castiel turns around Corner for Corner for Corner but still feels like he wasn't even moving at all.

After Dean had disappeared in the first period he had been nowhere to be seen all day. Castiel was scared as hell but he still had to go, still had to see him.

Only one more door, one more Corner and then he'd be there. And Dean would be there, and they would talk, and everything would be fine... right?

 _Right,_ Castiel told himself, Walking faster with every passing second.

And yes, when he reached his Destination Dean was there. But it seemed like it wouldn't be as easy as Cas had thought it would be.

Dean was Standing there, halfway hidden in the shadows, arms crossed in front of his chest and green eyes staring him down coldly. In fact, so cold that it made Castiel stop in his tracks and almost tripped over his own two feet.

Admittedly, Dean looked _really_ hot like that but also borderline scary and Castiel didn't know how to deal with this strange mix.

"Good", Dean muttered, pushing off the wall, "You came."

Castiel swallowed thickly. "Y-yes I- I realized that- uhm we sh-should talk..."

Dean laughed darkly and started slowly walking towards him. "Yes, we should,"

Castiel wanted to take a step back since Dean was - though still hot - definitely more than scary now. But when his back hit the Buildings wall it was clear that he wasn't going to get out of this as that easy.

"Here's the deal.", Dean said, coming to a stop right in front of Cas. "I talk, you listen. Understood?"

Castiel nodded quickly, pressing himself against the wall timidly.

Dean nodded aswell, again crossing his arms in front of his chest. Only now did Castiel realise that Dean was only wearing a black t-shirt, his arms fully exposed - wich meant all the scars too.

Dean must have gotten the surprise on Castiels face wrong because he immediatly cast a dark look at Cas. "Don't stare at them like that!", he snapped.

Yeah Dean was definitely pissed.

"So,", he than said, Walking back and forth in front of Castiel. "what I really wanted to say was..."

And honest to god, Dean looked him straight into the eyes as he said: "Fuck you."

Castiel felt his jaw drop and his eyes go wide, he also felt a stinging pain _right_ where his dumb little heart should be.

He really hadn't expected that.

"You offered me to be friends Cas!", Dean continued, sounding almost sad. "You do know that friends don't ignore eachother? Or that they don't just run away from one another? Or yell at you just because you're worried!"

Castiel bit his lip and looked down at his Hands. "I know I- "

" _Did I say you should answer_?", Dean hissed. "I said _I_ speak, _you_ listen!"

Dean spoke with such rage that Castiel barely recognised his voice.

 _It's your own fault,_ he reminded himself. _You hurt him like that! He is right god damn it!_ _"_ Besides,", Dean said, "Do you even realize that this is like, the first time in forever that I open up to someone? I already let you see more than anyone. More than Gabe or Charlie...!", Dean sighed and shook his head. "And for what? Right, for being shoved away because you... God I don't even know why! Just because you wouldn't talk to me..."

Yes, Castiel definitely felt bad now. Even worse than before.

"Remember when you said that I was one of those guys whose life is perfect and easy and all, and I told you that you didn't know me?"

Castiel nodded lightly, eyes still trained on his own hands. How could he have forgotten? How could he forget any one of there conversations?

"Yeah well, my life has been shitty so far. And just as it was getting better it got shitty again!", Dean added. He didn't sound as that angry anymore, again it sounded rather sad. But still Castiel didn't dare to look up.

"I had a full total of three friends back then. _Three_ Cas. And one of them was brother!", Again there was a sigh, "I was bullied because of my scars. And... and my scars they're from-"

"From your father.", Castiel whispered and looked up at Dean, whose big green eyes stared down at him, wide open in surprise and gleaming with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What did you just say?", Dean asked, his voice barely audible.

"Your father abused you.", Castiel said, gaining confidence when Dean didn't yell at him instantly, "Your- your mother died when you were just a kid, your father blamed you for her death and when he started drinking he hit you... when he found out that you are bi he ... it became a regular thing. You have a scar beneath your bottom lip because of it."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "H-How do you know?", he stammered. His expression was no longer scary, it was the one of a scared child. "Is that why you kept your distance? Because you couldn't stand the scars? Or my past or-"

"No!", Castiel surged forward, taking a hold of Deans upper arms. "It was because... because I'm jealous. Jealous of Bela..."

Deans eyes widened even more - if possible - as he continued to gape at Castiel.

It was like something in Castiel had broken, all the things he had suppressed throughout the past days were now falling free from him with nothing to hold them back.

"I lied! When you were drunk you told me _everything!_ You told me all about your past and all about your feelings for me and - oh god Dean I'm such an idiot! I was selfish enough to keep all the things that happened to myself, just because I feared that you would reject me as soon as you weren't drunk anymore..."

"Why?", Dean whispered.

"Low self esteem I guess...?"

"No, no...", Dean laughed lightly, "Why were you jealous Bela?"

Dean was smiling faintly now. It was much better and Castiel felt himself relaxing.

"Because it was me who kissed you, not Bela. Again something I shouldn't have lied about either...", Castiel said, chuckling nervously.

Dean raised one eyebrow. "So this thingy... also you?"

Castiel nodded almost shyly.

Deans smile only widened. "Wow uh... didn't take you for the biting kind of guy to be honest..."

Castiel smiled aswell and looked down at his hands again, "I didn't think you were either..."

Dean frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

His cheeks flushing red Castiel pulled down the collar of his shirt just enough to reveal the red biting marks and bruises alongside his neck.

Blushing, Dean looked between Castiels face and neck. "Oh... that... oh well that explains a lot...", Dean stuttered, his confidence from before gone, aswell as all the anger.

There was a small period of silence where neither of them said a word. Dean too busy processing what he had just heard and Castiel being too shy to say _anything_.

"So...", Dean mumbled after a while. "We're a bunch of idiots mh?"

Castiel laughed lightly "Yeah... we are I guess..."

Dean smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. "Why was I angry again?"

"Because I'm a lying asshole?", Castiel asked sheepishly.

Dean laughed and shook his head again. "And why were you angry."

"Because I'm a lying asshole.", Castiel repeated and couldn't help but laugh this time as well.

"Well...", Dean said, taking a step closer to Castiel again. "Would you please be _my_ lying asshole, if I asked you to?"

Castiel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Deans neck. "I thought you would never ask."

And with that he pulled Dean down into a kiss, finally being able to do so.

It was just perfect, well at least for a moment.

The catcalls and cheers kind of ruined it. When Cas let go of Dean he was met with the sight of Charlie, Sam and Gabe standing there, cheering them on.

Gabe was laughing and Sam shook his head at the shorter boy.

"I won Winchester! You owe me ten bucks and a movie night now!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Epilogue**_

 _Now ten years later, Dean and I are still together, we're married for five years in two months. Dean is restoring classic cars, he opened his own garage few years prior and he even won mulitple contests with his projects. Like the '57 Cadillac Seville, or the '55 Chevrolet Bel Air he once fixed. But the most popular was still Baby, she's won three contests by now. Is it weird to say that you're proud of a car? Because I kinda am. But mostly I'm proud of my gorgeous husband._  
 _As for myself, I became an author as you can see. I've written two books so far, one of wich was quite popular, but I hope this one will be even better._

 _And since you're probably wondering what happened to Gabriel and Sam, let me tell you._

 _Gabriel - who would have thought that? - became actor. He's not that famous but he get's surprisingly many roles. His most famous one is his ongoing role in Dr. Sexy MD, witch pretty much lead to Dean borderline worshipping my brother, though he still doesn't want to admit that he likes the show._  
 _Sam became a lawyer. A pretty good one too._  
 _After his graduation he studied law at stanford, smartass got a full ride. None of us is ever going to hear the end of it though, because Dean and Gabriel will_ never _stop bragging about how smart their brother/boyfriend is._  
 _Oh and besides, this is the last day I can refer to Gabriel and Sam as 'boyfriends', but don't worry, it's not what you think it is._  
 _No, today, is their wedding day._

 _And now it's time for me to go, because there's no way in hell I'm going to miss my big brothers wedding._

"Hey Baby, you ready?", Dean called from downstairs.

Castiel laughed. "Almost, don't wait for me. I'll take my car."

He could hear Dean walking up the stairs from his office. "You're not driving to my brothers wedding in this pimp car."

When Castiel turned around in his chair he could see standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Castiel mimicked his husbands gesture and raised an eyebrow. "It's not a pimp car! It's a muscle car."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay if you say so. But you ain't gonna drive our daughter to school in that car.

Castiel sighed dramatically. "No Dean, I wont. This is like the 100th time I have to promise you that I wont, and we haven't even adopted her yet."

A warm smile spread across Deans face at the thought of their future daughter.

"I still think we should call her Cassie. As a reminder of her father, you know?", Dean said as the warm smile turned into a challenging smirk.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "And I still think we should name her Deanna. As a reminder of her father."

Dean laughed. "Oh c'mon that name's awful! Cassie would suit our 'lil angel way better!"

Castiel shook his head lightly and laughed as well. "Weren't you the one that said that Cassie is not a girls name?"

"Oh come on! Ten years and you're still giving me that shit?"

"Guess it just never get's old.", Castiel said with a broad grin.

Dean sighed again. "Whatever, we can still argue about that later. Gabe's gonna kill me if we're late."

Castiel nodded and turned to his laptop again, "Yeah sure honey. Five minutes though, I'm almost done."

He heard Dean walking down the hall again. "That book better be worth it!"

Castiel smiled, typing the final words.

"It is."

 **Cassie is not a girls name**  
 **The story of how I met my husband**

A book by Castiel _**Winchester**_

 _ **A fanfiction by Assbutt in a trenchcoat**_


	24. Extra chapter

**Extra,**

 **Stories I never got around to tell in "Cassie is not a girls name"**

 **1\. Cas and Dean**

Dean and Cas have been together for ten years, married for five. Castiel was the one who proposed, he bought Dean a silver ring that matches the one he bought for himself.  
After he'd bought the rings he hid Deans in his toolbox with a small note that said 'marry me?'  
On the following afternoon he got a text message from Dean that said,

 _Yes you crazy son of a bitch! YES!_

Dean was the one who wanted to adopt a child though. He was also the one who decided that it would be a girl.

After a long time of argueing wether they would call her Cassie or Deanna, they settled on _Claire._

 **2\. Deans speech**

At Sam and Gabriels wedding Dean had to give a speech since Gabriel had asked him to be his best man. (He had a hard time fighting Sam though. But since Dean was the one that got Gabe to propose after all - idiot had been too shy to do so and Dean bugged him until he finally did it - Dean became Gabes best man)

This is what he said:  
Dean: Ladies, gentleman and Gabriel, attention! I would like to hold my speech now!"  
(Gabe pouting, Sam and most of the other guests laughing)  
Dean: Okay, so, this is a really special day for my dear little brother Sam, and - I can't believe they really did it - his husband Gabriel.  
Gabriel: Hey you suggested that we should do it in the first place idiot!  
Dean (laughing): Yeah but I thought that you two yahoos would cancle it last minute because you were too nervous!  
(Double bitchface from Sam and Gabe)  
Dean: Okay anyways. I never thought that you two would come so far in your relationship, actually I think I'm speaking for us all when I say that we didn't think it would last long.  
Sam and Gabe: HEY!  
Castiel: It's true actually... I gave you half a year...  
Dean: Three months.  
Charlie (from back of the room): I FUCKING CALLED IT! SABRIEL RULES!  
Dean (laughing): Thanks Char, but what I was trying to say is: You two are the two most annoying people I know, and it only got worse when you two decided to group up and became a couple, but I think that's the thing about you. You're different enough to complete the other but still you're not too different to argue all the time. You're giving us all hell on earth but none of us could imagine their life without you. I'm proud of you Sammy and yes Gabe, I'm proud of you too. Oh and one last thing ...  
(turning to Sam)  
Dean: ... You really sure you wanna do that? I mean I shared a room with that guy and let me tell ya-  
Sam (laughing): Jerk!  
Dean (smiling softly): Bitch.

 **3\. Sam and Gabriels wedding**

While planning their wedding they played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would wear the white suit and play the 'girl part'. (Sam lost :P)

Sam demanded that he would decide what there should be to eat since there would only be fastfood if Gabe got to decide. And Gabe didn't even object as long as he got to pick the cake (wich resulted in a six story high chocolate-caramel cake with _reeeally_ much whipped cream)

Dean and Castiel mixed chili powder into Gabes food to get back at him for that one time he put chili into their drinks at a movie night. Gabriel started screaming in the middle of the first course and Sam almost died laughing.

Later when they all celebrated Dean made the DJ play 'heat of the moment' just to annoy them.

They visited Hawaii for their honeymoon :)

 **4\. Castiels Tattoos**

Do you remember the story with the tattoos? Well, about a month after he and Dean became a couple it was time for him to get his tattoo, and _of course_ Dean was going with him for support.  
The thing is, when Dean saw the pattern of the tattoo he liked it so much that he wanted one too.  
So now Dean and Cas both have matching wing tattoos. But neither of them has both wings, Dean has the left wing and Cas the right one.

 **5\. Castiels mother and Anna**

Their mothers name was Naomi Novak, she founded the school together with Chuck, that's why it's called 'Shurley-Novak highschool'.  
It's also to remember her since she died in a car accident when Castiel was just five years old.  
The loss of their mother changed a lot in the Novak-Shurley family, at least concerning their younger members.  
Michael and Lucifer - ten and nine years old at that time - probably had the least problems accepting their mothers death, though they were pretty devastated themselves, their silblings were even worse.  
Gabriel - seven years old back than - acted as if nothing had changed, tried cheering up his silblings and started to become really protective of them, and though it seemed as if he was fine he still cried himself to sleep every night for a whole year.  
Samandriel cried a lot too but he didn't do it in secret like Gabriel, he never left their fathers side too, afraid that he would just disappear as well. The poor kid was just five years old, he understood just half the things that happened at that point.  
And Castiel, well stopped talking for a whole month. And even after the worst was over he hardly talked. He still has nightmares.  
Anna had the hardest time with it though, since she was in the car too when it crashed. She shut off completely, no talking, not even acknowledging the presence of any other person that came to visit her in the hospital.  
Until today she still spaces out every once in a while, and when she does, she sees things that she shouldn't see. Like their mother.  
She says that their mother is now an angel and that she is still talking to her somehow.  
Anna knows that something is wrong with her, and she has been to therapy a few times too, but it didn't get better yet. She can still hear the voices.

 **6\. Cosplay**

When Castiels father, Chuck, published the 12th season of the supernatural book series, Dean and Castiel discovered that there were Supernatural conventions.  
While talking about it with Charlie, Dean had an idea.  
This lead to Dean and Cas going to a convention dressed as their book characters, messing with the people there and not being able to walk five steps without having a picture taken or being complimented on their 'costumes'.

 **7\. Gabe the artist**

Aside from acting Gabriel loves to draw or paint. Though his job is taking up most of his time already, he still takes time to sit on the couch with Sam and Pancake (their dog) and sketch a little. He doesn't only sketch, he paints too. It's pictures of Sam mostly, he calls Sam his 'Moose-Muse'. ;)

 **A/N: Well this is all I have for you guys, it's officionally the end of Cassie is not a girls name.**  
 **I want to thank you all again for your support, and I can only hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. :)**


End file.
